Sword of the Revolution
by Aotsfan
Summary: The Battle in Japan has begun to escalte as Kim Ron and the others begin to find out more about their enemies.
1. Dealing

**AN: I don't own Kim Possible or Samurai X and anything that I do that shows up in this story I will be sure to point out**

**The Sword of the Revolution**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The fires were still burning even now. Even after the five nights and four days of attacks and counterattacks the fires that signaled the start of the battle still burned. Even though the fighting was over the flames still devoured the remains of the buildings, nature, and the dead.

The city of one and a half million had not fared well. The citizens of the city had been misled when the attack began by its corrupt leadership. They had begun evacuating too late. Half of the populace was now homeless, jobless, and foodless. The other half was dead.

The Katsura River had piles of wreckage and debris clogging its wake. The Shirakawa Canal had been broken and was flooding lower portions of the sprawling city. The once mighty public transportation center was in shambles. The Universities that were the pride of not just the city but to the country as a whole were smashed. The only bright side to the destruction was that it was not absolute. The great museum of the metropolis was still intact, as were the most prestigious and venerable temples the city offered.

On top of the mountain in Fushimi-Ku, one of the ancient cities' wards, A lone figure watched from one such temple. The figure of the very young man observed as his troops, tired as they were, set about putting out the fires they had started. His cross-marked visage saw the destruction the army under his command had reeked upon their foes. The sand haired, yellow-eyed general observed his deeds, the deeds of his men, and the deeds of his enemy. They all bared down on his soul causing him great and terrible pain, shame, and guilt. So then as the yellow in his eyes slowly faded into brown the young man turned with newfound resolve.

"Continue with the clean up, and refugee work Colonel Yi. I am going to speak to His Majesty the Emperor." The boy said.

"Yes General Himura." Was the stalwart reply.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Dealing with Dreams, Visions and the Past**_

In Middleton, Colorado USA it was not an uncommon occurrence for the sun to be shining in summer. Which is exactly what was happening; however it was an uncommon occurrence for a teenager to look depressed on the first day of summer vacation. Which is exactly how one "basic average girl" Kim Possible looked. That is until, "Hey KP" sounded the voice of Monique Jones, Kim Possible's best female friend.

"Hey Monique what's up?"

Monique Smirked, "Not much I just noticed that you were zoned out, so I thought I should come over and pull you out of it."

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you these days."

By "these days" Kim meant since her best friend since PreK Ron Stoppable had left Middleton with out so much as a word to any of his loved ones.

**FLASHBACK**

One Year Ago

Newly graduated freshmen Kim Possible sat on her bed in her pajamas getting ready for bed, and hoping to dream about a young man who she was going to be spending a lot of time with over the summer, one Josh Mankey. Suddenly Kim was pulled from her thoughts by a wrapping on her window. Jumping off the bed Kim ran to the seal and saw Ron with a somewhat somber look on his face. Opening the window to let him in she could not help but smile.

"Ron What are you doing here now it's almost 12:30 if my dad catches you there will be hell to pay."

Ron sat down on her bed facing the window, while Kim sat at her desk chair.

" I know KP I just really needed to talk to you."

"You couldn't have called?"

"I wanted to see your face"

Kim blushed lightly at the comment while Ron was trying his best to clarify. While he to was blushing.

"I- I- I meant that it's important and I needed to speak face to face"

Ron was thankful that Kim accepted his explanation.

"Ok Ron go ahead. I'm here for you."

"KP have you ever… dreamed of something and had it happen?"

"Are you asking me if I have ever seen the future before it happened?"

"No… Well sort of…"

Kim waited for Ron to continue. When he didn't after a few minuets she asked.

"Ron are you okay? Did Drakken hit you with some ray or something?"

"No… Kim have you ever felt pulled to be a part of something bigger than yourself?"

Hopping to light the mood Kim joked

"Is this like the time we were six and you wanted to join the circus until you found out monkeys worked there to?"

Ron smiled at the very old and happy memory.

"Actually Ron I do know what you are talking about." Ron suddenly looked sharper than Kim, ever remembered seeing him. "I fell compelled to do the save the world thing with you, Wade, and Rufus."

Ron nodded and looked truly thoughtful.

"Do you really need me around to help people KP?"

It was Kim's turn to look thoughtful.

"Maybe, Maybe not either way I do know it wouldn't mean nearly as much to me."

Ron abruptly stood and walked toward the window, stopped and turned toward Kim and looked her directly in the eye and gave a sad smile.

"KP… I wish I were as strong as you."

He then turned and went out the window he had come in. Running to her window she softly called to her best friend.

"I'll call when I get back from my date with Josh we can talk more" and then to herself "please take care of yourself Ron"

**END FLASHBACK**

When Kim had returned from the date and called Ron's house she found that he was not there, and that his parents were under the impression that he and Kim had gone on a mission. This had unleashed a firestorm of activity on Kim's part, first calling Wade to find Ron with a tracking chip. However Wade had taken Ron's chip in for repairs and upgrades. Then Kim quickly tracked down each and every one of her villains looking for any clues to Ron's whereabouts. Surprisingly none of them had anything to do with his disappearance. Finally three days after he disappeared a letter from Ron arrived saying that he was studying abroad, but no hints as to his whereabouts. His parents though angry were very relieved and a bit happy, hopping that this was a sign that Ron was going to take school more seriously.

Kim was still mad and at the time if she had been able she would have beat the hell out of Ron. Now she would let it all slide just to see his face and hear his voice.

"Kim… Kim… KIM!" Monique screamed.

"You did it again. When I see that skinny ass white boy I am going to make him wish he had never been born."

"Sorry Mon, Look don't worry about it. Lets talk about the BBQ party my parents are throwing tomorrow." Kim smiled, "You and your parents are coming right?"

"You know it girl. My parents can't wait, they can't remember the last time they have been to any kind of a party"

The two girls laughed at that. Monique turned towards Kim and gave a sly grin.

"So are the Drakes going to be there?"

Blushing slightly Kim responded, "Yes"

"So are you and Eric going to get tighter?"

"Mon you know I don't like Eric like that. I mean he's very cute and nice, but…"

"He's not Ron?"

"What?!, Ron? You know it was never like that between me and Ron."

"Sure, Sure Kim, but it might have been with the way you acted around Josh when Ron left."

Monique was referring to the fact that when Ron first left, Kim became despondent and compared every guy to Ron including her boyfriend Josh.

"Okay I know I really wasn't fair to Josh, but I got out of that phase. I just don't feel a connection to Eric."

"Well he feels one for you so for the sake of this party let the boy down easy, and send him my way"

Kim gave a hearty laugh and smiled.

The party that began at 6:30 was in full swing by the time the strikes of lighting first lit up the sky at 7:30. Not wanting the fun to end all the guests and the Possibles had moved indoors. By 8:00 When the rain started its downpour the living room and kitchen was filled with the whole cheer squad (even Bonnie), Monique and her parents, The Drakes, Ron's Parents, Mr. Dr. P's friends Chen and Ramesh, and their new college Dr. Renton and her son Felix who would be joining Middelton high as a member of Kim's class.

The guests were all in a little circle talking about the kid's plans for summer. When one Tara King posed a question during a lull in the conversation.

"So Mr.&Mrs. Stoppable have you heard from Ron any?"

Speaking up Ruth Stoppable addressed Tara's question

"No dear, He hasn't written in a little over three months, and it was barley a paragraph!"

Mrs. Drake spoke, "I didn't know you had a son, where is he?"

"He is studying abroad, or at least I hope he is. He should be here in the same grade as Kim and the others."

"My… I hope he's all right. Did he just take up and leave?"

"Yes! Can you believe it? Just up and left! I don't know where he got the gumption to pull that off!"

Kim bowed her head a bit and blushed slightly hopping no one would notice. Mrs. Stoppable began again.

"That boy! I still haven't decided whither or not to wring his neck and hug him to death when he gets hom-"

**CRASH!!**

Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of thunder rolling through the house. The house was silent as the rain pelted the window. When suddenly the doorbell rang. Jumping up from her chair Kim walked towards the door.

"I'll get it."

Reaching for the knob Kim looked through the peephole, but she could not see the visitor's face. So unlocking the door and swinging it open she came face to face with last person she expected to see.

"Hey KP."

* * *

**AN: So here it is the first chapter of my very first fanfiction. Please review. No Flames. Constructive Criticism only. Also note that Eric is the Eric from STD, but real if that makes sense. Any questions please ask I will try to answer them quickly. Little contest, if you can quess the City at the start of the and be the first to tell me the answer I'll expound your greatness in the next update. :)**


	2. Hello

**AN: Hello again! I hadn't planed on updating the story so soon, but The Spirit is moving me. I want to thank those who have read and reviewed so far. Especially Solarstone, who quickly and correctly called out the horrible dubbing done to the whole Samurai X/ Rurouni Kenshin series (subtitles all the way man), and to his point I said Samurai X because that is the title on the 3 part OVA that I own. I like those a whole lot more than the main series (which I love quite a bit). To those KP fans that don't know anything about Rurouni Kenshin, don't worry about it. I am just going to be using some plot and characters and placing them in the KP universe. So without further adieu…**

* * *

Sword of the Revolution

Chapter 2: Hello, Sorry for no Goodbye

"Hey KP."

Kim stood stock-still gaping at the figure before her. It was her best friend Ron Stoppable. At least he sounded like Ron, and he had Ron's hair and eye color. However this boy's brown eyes showed, if only for a brief second, a deep sadness mixed with her Ron's warmth and laughter. The boy had a large smooth cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, the shorter of the two lines of it running from under his left eye straight to the bottom of the top of his jaw. The longer began at the point his hairline met the flat surface of his face right beside his ear, and ran all the way to his jawbone ending just before reaching his chin. Kim's eyes quickly moved from there up to the young man's grin. She knew that grin. There was no one in the world that could copy his grin. All doubt rushing from her mind she spoke in a soft tone.

"Ron?"

Ron's right hand shot to the back of his head and began to scratch nervously. Stepping inside he said.

"Yep it's me alright. It's great to see you KP. You don't know how much I've-"

"Kim," Mrs. Dr. P's worried voice sounded cutting off Ron. "Who is it?"

"It's R-R- it's Ron Mom."

As soon as those words left Kim's mouth she and Ron were joined by a blonde blur that was Mrs. Stoppable. The woman latched onto Ron with bone crushing force crying.

"Ronnie, Ronnie, oh my little boy."

Kissing his forehead and cheeks she rambled on.

"Oh I have missed you so much."

She suddenly stopped, let go of him, looked him right in the eyes, and smacked the back of his head.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE?! FIRST, YOU DISSAPEAR FOR THREE DAYS WITH OUT A WORD. POOR KIM RAN AROUND EVERYWHERE LOOKING FOR ANY TRACE OF YOU. WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. THEN WE GET A NOTE… A NOTE SAYING YOU WERE GOING TO SCHOOL OVERSEAS. WHERE THE HELL OVERSEAS."

It was at that point that Mrs. Stoppable broke down and began to hug the life from her son.

"I'm so sorry that I made you worry mom. I love you."

Anne Possible stepped up to the pair gave Ron her own hugs, and pulled her friend into the hallway whispering.

"Come on dear lets go to the bathroom and straiten you up. Ron grab a chair and get something to eat."

Ron had heard her, but he was busy staring in his father's eyes. Kim who was still shaken by the shouting that had occurred from the normally calm and collected Mrs. Stoppable was hoping Ron's father wouldn't show the same bout of passion. The short man walked over to his son and pulled him into a hug. Ron spoke first.

"I'm so sorry dad. I didn't want to hurt everyone. I love you all so much."

"I know son don't worry. You're home and safe, and that's all that matters. Now come on and get something to eat the Possibles have prepared a wonderful meal."

Ron smiled, "I guess I still have great timing."

After Ron had gotten reacquainted with his the Possible men and his friends, and gotten over his shock at seeing Wade in person he grabbed some food and joined the rest of the group. Ron ate while everyone around him carried on with small talk while shooting him sidelong glances that he didn't notice. Kim most of all of the guests took in her partner. He was taller than she was now, but not by much. He was still as skinny as ever though that was still hard to tell as he was wearing a baggy red shirt and dark beige baggy slakes. His hair was a little longer, but it still had that "just rolled out of bed" look. Kim turned quickly towards the door when her mother and Mrs. Stoppable had returned. They walked quietly to their seats beside their respective husbands and sat down. Monique watched as the two women shared a knowing look. One quick thought crossed her mind.

'_Those two have a battle plan. I should play along.'_

Anne possible turned towards Ron and spoke. "So Ron did you find the food alright?"

"Sure did Mrs. Dr. P. It's nice to have a home cooked meal after so long."

Ruth took her turn and spoke, doing surpassingly well at keeping her voice light. "So Ron were have you been for the past year?"

Everyone's ears perked up at the question and Ron's reply.

"Japan. Yamanouchi to be precise."

Kim mentally bitch slapped herself.

'_How could I have forgotten about his exchange trip'_

Kim stopped her mental chastisement when the Professor of Political Science Dr. Drake spoke.

"Japan! During that civil war!"

The good doctor was right to be surprised. When the conflict began most of the world had been shocked. The war had started so fast it was hard for outside observers to get a proper view of the situation. The only thing more shocking than the war's outbreak was its sudden conclusion two months prior.

Ron replied, "Almost all of the fighting took place on the western side of Honshu. I was on Hokkaido. I was completely safe there."

Ruth spoke to her son in a strained tone. "Then what happened to your face?"

Ron's eyes clouded a bit. "There… was an accident. An explosion happened in one of the labs there. A few of the students died. Rufus… Rufus died there trying to help lead some more students out after our group got out."

Ron clenched his hands together tightly looking down at them. Kim reached over, tears in her eyes, and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Ron I am so sorry."

"Thanks KP. At least he died doing something heroic."

The group sat in silence for a brief moment. Ron head quickly shot up with a small smile across his face. He got up from his seat and sped into the doorway, and quickly returned carrying the large black duffel bag he had arrived with. Ignoring the looks of confusion spread throughout the room he took back his place between Kim and Tara. Laughing as he began to speak.

"I hadn't planned on giving all these out at once, since I didn't know I would be seeing everybody all at the same time like this. In fact I had gone straight home as soon as I got in to town, but nobody was there and I lost my keys. So I stopped by here, and… well you know the rest. Anyway I brought gifts for everybody… except Eric and Felix, but we just met so… haha. Sorry about rambling like this. First off Wade here is your very own Bonsai tree care book. So you know you can get some greenery in your room."

"Thanks Ron"

"Now for Jim and Tim I got you two a book on origami, because I don't think even you two could turn that into something dangerous."

"Thanks Ron," Jim turned to Tim and said " Do you think we should tell him this probably has a thousand different ways to make our rockets even more aerodynamic?"

Tim looked thoughtful for a moment then cast a grin towards his twin.

"Nah."

Meanwhile Ron had reached back into his bag and pulled out a small plastic case and handed it to Monique.

"Here Mon I think a fashion expert of your level can put these to good use."

Monique opened the case and let out a squeal of delight, and turned the case so the others could see its contents. There was a row of five silk ribbons each a different color and unique design of flowers on each one. Monique reached over and pulled Ron into a tight hug. Then whispering in his ear said.

"Thanks Ronald these are beautiful, but if you think for one second that this gets you out of trouble with ME after what you did to Kim. You have got another thing coming."

When Monique released Ron he laughed nervously before pulling out a shopping bag and turned to Tara, Bonnie and the rest of the cheer squad.

"I don't know if you girls will like these but they're all the rage with High Schoolers in Japan right now and are supposed to bring good luck."

He opened the bag and pulled out a couple of tiny plush dolls each in the shape of an animal.

Each of the girls came, got one, said thank you, and even gave him a quick hug. All except Bonnie who just said thanks and shook Ron's hand. Which earned a small laugh from the blond. Tara had gone farther than the other girls and gave him quick kiss on his cheek. Ron was blushing while Kim who had felt left out before was starting to feel a sense of anger boiling. The anger quickly fled when Ron pulled out a small wood box and opened it. Inside was a cloth of Blue velvet. Ron unfolded the cloth to reveal a long comb made from a large clam shell that had been painted in minute detail in gold, red, and blue.

"This is yours now KP."

Kim looked into Ron's eyes and saw so many emotions there. Many she couldn't place. She looked at the hand made comb reached out and gently took it from Ron's steady grasp. Her own hand was shaking like a leaf. She got a strong felling that this comb was very important.

"Thank you so much Ron it's wonderful"

They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments more before they each had to look away.

Dr. Drake asked, "Ronald if you don't mind my asking, where did you get a comb like that? They don't make them like that anymore, and most of the ones that are still around are family heirlooms."

Ron replied simply, "I… found it at an antique store."

* * *

A few hours later all as Monique and her parents were leaving Mr.&Mrs. Stoppable got up to leave as well. Ron grabbed his bag and walked to the door with them. He turned to look at Kim.

"I'll meet up with you tomorrow KP."

Mrs. Stoppable then replied, "Oh no you will not young man you are grounded for two weeks and you better not say one word, because believe me I could make this punishment a thousand times worse. Now get in the car."

Ron didn't talk back; he just shot one last look at Kim and walked toward the car with his mom. Mr. Stoppable stepped up to Kim with a warm smile on his face and spoke.

"Don't worry about her dear she'll let him off after a week at most. Be happy now Ron is home." He then turned toward Kim parents. "Anne, James thank you for tonight and for… everything." He then joined his family in his car and drove away.

Kim watched from the window as Ron's car drove off into the night. She didn't feel much sadness though, because Mr. Stoppable's words still sounded in her head. Ron was home. That thought left nothing but a giddy excitement running through her body, heart, and soul. It was a feeling that she hadn't felt in so long, and it felt right.

* * *

**AN: So chapter 2 is done. I hope you guys and girls enjoyed it. For those who are ready for some action please bear me with just a bit longer. Anyway please review yada yada. Any tips or ideas please let me know. And once again thanks to those of you that have read so far.**


	3. Old Times

AN: Man oh man! I'm actually impressed with my three chapters in three days pace. I wonder how long I can keep it going. Anyway thanks to everyone who has read this so far, and Cajunbear you are right on target about the gift. Now on with the story.

* * *

**Sword of the Revolution**

**Chapter 3: Just Like Old Times**

_'No! No! No! You fool of an apprentice! That power of yours must not be as great as Sensei believes.'_

_'Forgive me master. I have been distracted, but the power I have has made it so much easier to the learn the techniques.'_

_The sigh of the large muscular man sounded loudly through the area. He began speaking again._

_'The techniques yes, but it doesn't help you learn the when or the why of each one. It also doesn't help you learn what you will need most of all.'_

_'What is that Master?'_

_'You know of the struggle that is coming to engulf this country, and you wish to take part in it. You have a pure heart my young fool, but that is why you should worry. This conflict is unlike any you have ever been apart of. Soon there will be times where you will be forced to kill. Other times you will merely be ordered to murder men without reason. You do not truly understand what this means. I fear this conflict my destroy you in more ways than one.'_

_'Master…I have to do this. The cost doesn't matter I have to get stronger.'_

_'Humph…You will always be a fool… I fear you my not ever be able to learn the last one.'_

* * *

Ron eyes snapped open as he took in a sharp breath. The dream had left him with a groggy feeling. He was on the floor back against the wall kneeling on one knee. The other was pulled tight to his body. His brown eyes took in his surroundings.

_'That's right I'm back in Middelton. Master I wish you had taught me how to get rid of paranoia.'_

Sighing as he stood, the sheathed sword that had been in his hands shrunk and morphed into a pocketknife. As he placed the knife in his pocket he took note of the time on his bedside clock. He sat on his bed facing the window, and let out another long sigh.

_'Five in the morning. Oh well… at least I can finally spend some time with KP today.'_

* * *

Several hours later the previously mentioned Kim Possible was laying on her bed reading a magazine about whatever magazines marketed towards teenage girls are about. Needless to say she was very bored, very very bored.

_'Monique is working all day today, and Ron is still-'_

The ringing of her cell phone suddenly cut off her thoughts. Juggling it in the air as she rushed to answer it. She finally corralled it in and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey KP… It's Ron."

"Ron! What are you doing using the phone? Aren't you still grounded?"

"Well mom told me last night I was off the hook starting today. Well what she actually said was that she couldn't stand to see me laze about for another week. Anyway I thought we could go to Bueno Nacho for lunch."

"Sure, Sure sounds great give me an hour?"

"Of course KP. I'll meet you at your place."

"Ok. Bye Ron."

"Bye KP."

When she heard the click of his phone she put hers down stood and walked to her closet.

_'Ok first I need to pick something to wear then get cleaned and dress. Should I wear make up? I mean Ron wouldn't even notice if I did would he?'_

While Kim was thinking she failed to notice the tall willowy figure of her mother enter her room.

"I think you should go casual Kimmie." Anne Possible mentally laughed at the way her daughter jumped.

"Mom! Wha…? How…?"

"Ruth called this morning and said that Ron was free. So I figured you two would be meeting up today."

"Oh. Wait, are you and Mrs. Stoppable up to something?"

Anne shook her head, "No not really. Ruth is worried about Ron's mental state."

"What! Why!?"

"Well you saw the way Ron looked when he mentioned Rufus. He is obviously holding something back. So we thought that you should try get Ron to open up some."

"You want me to spy on Ron?"

"No. You don't have to tell us anything. Just look out for him"

"You don't have to worry about that mom. I'll take care of him."

Anne smiled, nodded, and walked down the stairs.

* * *

After a quite and enjoyable walk the two teen heroes had arrived at Bueno Nacho. They ordered their food and sat in their favorite booth. Kim smiled as she watched Ron prepare his meal with a near religious reverence. She laughed as he began to eat it with near profane abandon. Ron looked up from his meal with a blushing smile.

"Sorry KP it's just been a long time since I had Bueno Nacho."

"It's okay Ron. I've sort of missed your pig out sessions."

The two friends looked at each other for a few moments. Then each mentally decided at the same time to begin speaking.

"KP, I am sorry for making you worry I-"

"Ron, If I in anyway pushed you into-"

As they each realized that the other was speaking they both stopped and held the others gaze blushing.

Kim was the first to speak again. "Sorry, as I was saying, If I had in any way pushed you away I just want to apologize."

Kim's voice had caught slightly towards the end. Ron placed his hand over hers. Ron smiled and spoke.

"Kim, I choose to leave for my own reasons. You didn't push me away. I shouldn't have left without making you understand. I shouldn't have left without saying goodbye. I'm sorry for that, and for hurting you."

"Alright I forgive you, promise me something though Ron."

"Anything."

"If… if you ever need to leave again… don't do it without at least saying goodbye."

Ron gave a small smile. "I promise KP."

* * *

An hour later the two had slowly made there way to the Middelton Mall. Ron listened while Kim caught him up on all the major happenings and gossip that had taken place while Ron had been away. They soon arrived at the famous Club Banana.

"Let's say hello to Monique, and there's these new jeans I want to try on."

As the pair stepped in they waved and began walking to Monique who was busy ringing a customer up. They stopped behind the customer and waited.

"Thank you mam, Please come again. Hey Kim, Ron you got paroled I see."

"Yeah, mom already got tired of me. Haha."

"Hey Mon I'm going to try these on, be right back."

Monique slowly turned to Ron with a grin that sent shivers down his spin.

"Well, well, well, Ron Stoppable. You and I need to have a little powwow about our girl Kim."

Ron gulped, "Sure Monique."

"Good. Now listen here and listen well. For the most part Ron, I like you. You are a real nice guy who for the most part has nothing but good intentions. However, you need to think about how you affect other people. Namely Kim, now we both know that despite the fact that she claims to be 'a basic average girl' we both know that she really is special. Now I also know that both of us love Kim. She is the sister I never had, and well, hell boy you both love and are _in love_ with her. If you ever, and I mean ever leave her in a funk like that again I well destroy you."

As Monique rant had progressed Ron's face had grown progressivly guilt ridden. Ron looked Monique in the eyes and gave her a small smile. He then spoke in a low tone.

"Monique, thank you."

Of all the things that Monique had expected to here Ron say that was not one of them. Ron took a bemused note of her face and continued.

"I shouldn't have worried about Kim as much as I did. I'm glad you had her back. I think you do a better job of it than I do."

"Well… you watch it in places I can't dream of going. So please be careful Ron, or I might set her up with Eric." The smile that had found a home on Monique's face quickly fled when once again Ron replied with something unexpected.

"Is he a good guy?"

"Huh! Um… yeah sure, but… I mean-"

"Then that's what you should do."

Kim picked that moment to walk out of the dressing room with a disappointed frown. The jeans had done her no favors. She was getting ready to speak when she noticed Monique's face. It had contorted to a look that said 'flabbergasted'. Just as she was getting ready to speak she was interrupted by the familiar tone of the kimmunicator.

"Go Wade."

"Kim, we got a hit, Drakken is after an experimental laser in Newfoundland. I already ordered your ride it'll be in front of your house in one hour."

"Thanks, Wade you as always rock. Ron! Drakken's causing trouble. My house one hour."

"Right KP."

As the two left Monique had still not moved from her spot. She was still in a state of shock.

_'What happened to him? Something must be wrong for him to willingly give up on kim. He's hiding something, but what.'_

* * *

As Kim and Ron arrived at the harbor where Drakken had his getaway boat Ron asked a question that had been bouncing around his head since they had left from Kim's house.

"Hey, KP did you still do mission's while I was gone?"

"Yeah, I did a lot of delivering supplies, search and rescue, that kind of thing. Actually the villains didn't really do a lot this year, and when they did Dr. Director gave me a lot of support."

"Which ones were active?"

"Well no new ones showed up, but I faced all the old ones at least once. Except Monkey Fist, I didn't see him at all."

Ron paled, "Well it's not like you really missed much there. I mean if you never saw him again would you really care?"

"Uh, I suppose not. Are you okay? Is it the monkey thing?"

"Yeah… that's it. Don't worry about it. Lets get moving."

* * *

As the two heroes were arriving another pair at the docks were in the middle of their own business. The blue skinned Dr. Drakken was busy directing his henchmen with loading his new ray of doom and supplies into the respective crates. While the raven trussed jade tinted Shego inspected her gloves. She was hopping that someone would try to stop them. She hadn't had a good fight in a few months not since she had last fought Kim. As she watched the supplies being loaded she couldn't help but wonder.

"Okay, Dr. D do we really need two crates of maple syrup?"

"Shego this is the best in the world and you know how I like it on my waffles."

"Still one crate would have lasted a year at least, and you could have used the money that you spent on the second crate on more henchmen or to fix up the lair some."

"Now or later it will all even out Shego."

Before Shego could retort a loud beeping began. Dr. Drakken spoke.

"Intruders! You ten go out the back way and secure our escape route. You five stay with Shego and myself."

As the group of ten filed out the back, the door in the front was kicked in with impressive force. A slim confident figure waltzed threw the doorway.

"Going somewhere Drakken?"

"Kim Possible!! Guards seize her!"

Two of the red clad guards charged at Kim. She then used a picture perfect roundhouse kick to send one flying into the other. As her body returned to its base stance a third guard was just about to strike. Kim used a backward cartwheel kick to knock the man flat on his back, out cold. The last two stood beside each other frozen by fear. Kim rushed them, and when she reached them she kicked one in the face sending him skidding to a stop by Drakken and Shego while the other was sent flying beside the crates after getting a jab to the face. Drakken's face contorted and he gave his familiar cry.

"Shego!"

* * *

The ten guards that Drakken sent to secure the escape route didn't have much luck either. As they walked out of the building and stepped onto the path they came across a long figure. It was Ron Stoppable standing in the middle of the walkway sheathed sword at his side. The group of ten armed with their shock batons laughed.

Ron spoke, "If you give up now I won't hurt you."

The guards laughed even harder. Ron spoke again, "I can beat all of you with out drawing my sword."

At this point the Guard's eye's were field with tears of mirth, and Ron had had enough. He had only just begun to move when he had appeared beside the lead guard. The guard suddenly collapsed knocked out holding his gut. The next two in line jaw's dropped, and before they could react the sheathed sword rose with crushing force into their shocked jaws. The next pair smashed face first into the ground. The sixth was knocked into the seventh. The last three fell thanks to three quick strikes to their heads. At the end of the line Ron stood sword still sheathed breathing calmly, he hadn't even broken a sweat. He made his way into the building. The ten guards hadn't even seen him move.

* * *

Shego powered up and ran towards Kim. The femme fatales traded blows back and forth each looking to gain an edge. Kim was the first to find one. Shego's trail of green flame had forced her to fall onto he back. Shego then leaped to land a finishing blow, but Kim was ready and used her feet to knock Shego across the room into Drakken knocking him out. As she jumped to her feet she saw that the guard she had knocked towards the crates was up and coming at her. Kim grabbed him and threw him into the nearby wall. She turned back toward Shego only to see a guard fly at her. Kim was shocked to see that the impact she had made broke through a crate and that she had landed in a pile of maple syrup bottles.

Shego smirked and said, "Sorry Kimmie we have to go, but you should stick around."

She then fired a large blast and exploded the bottles around Kim causing her to be drenched in syrup.

"KP!"

Shego spun towards the voice with Drakken over her shoulder. She smirked at the voice's owner.

"Hey! The sidekick is back. Sorry to leave without the chance to catch up, but you should checkout the princess."

As Ron ran towards Kim Shego ran outside. When she reached the path outside she stopped dead and took in the scene. Ten guards knocked out on the ground.

_'Did Stoppable do this? Wow, where did he learn how to do this? I might have to take him on next time.'_

* * *

Ron kneeled down by Kim "Are you okay?"

Kim sat up covered in syrup "Yeah I'm fine. Just very sticky."

Ron helped Kim toward her feet saying, "at least we stopped them taking the laser away."

"Yeah"

Kim looked at her hands, and looked over at Ron tasting the confection. She placed a finger in her mouth and slowly licked and sucked the syrup away. Ron turned to face her speaking as he did.

"This really…sweet." The last word spoken softly, wantonly.

Kim noticed the look on Ron's face and the tone in his voice.

Casting a sidelong glance his way while blushing she replied simply in a sultry voice that neither of them new she had.

"Very."

* * *

AN: So there it is. Chapter 3 is done. Great place to end the chapter right? I hope you all like it. Please keep reading. Any advice is appreciated.


	4. Shadow

**AN: Here we are chapter four. I'd first like to thank every one who has read this so far, and an extra thanks to those of you who have reviewed. Now get ready because two new friends are about to be informed of Ron's return!**

* * *

**Sword of the Revolution.**

Chapter 4: Shadows Forming

Kim and Ron stood in the warehouse staring at each other. Kim's green eyes had a playful glint of mischief dancing around. Her lips were formed in a full pout. Ron's face and mouth betrayed nothing. However his eyes bore a feral hungry look. They made Kim's heart flutter, her stomach perform back flips, her body feel flush, and it made the Kimmunicator beep. No, that last one was not Ron, it was Wade. She reluctantly answered the blue device.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Kim, my scanners show Drakken and Shego leaving on their boat… Are you covered in syrup?"

"Yes Wade, and don't ask. As for Shego and Drakken they did get away, but we have recovered the laser and have a few of their henchmen."

"Good, the cops will be there in one minute and I'll get you a ride home."

"Please and thank you Wade."

Shutting down the feed to Wade Kim turned towards Ron only to find that he was gone. She searched frantically with her eyes eventually seeing that Ron stoop by the door she had kicked in. She walked over to him feeling the cool breeze blowing in. It made her blushing body shake with a new sensation.

"The police will be here soon."

"That's good"

Kim stood behind Ron her eye's boring into him. She wanted him to look at her like he had been. Ron wasn't moving though and he wasn't going to until the cops showed up. Kim was frustrated by that thought, and she finally admitted it to herself.

_'It's true, I love Ron, but he's hiding something. Several something's most likely, but I'm going to wait and let him tell me when he's ready. I will not push him away. Then we can be together... in so many ways.'_

As she finished those thoughts the police arrived. Kim and Ron told them where the henchmen and laser were. After that the cops gave them a ride to the airport they bored their flight and went home.

* * *

Two months had gone by and things were back to 'normal' for Team Possible. They went to Bueno Nacho, did missions, and hung out at the mall. Kim for her part had been true to her word and hadn't asked Ron a single thing about his 'missing year' she just was his 'best friend'. In truth the only problem that she had with the arrangement was that she felt it kept her and Ron from moving things into the next level. Ron hadn't said one word about Japan and had been his goofy fun loving self. They also hadn't mentioned the 'syrup incident' once. So it was that Kim and Monique were sitting in the food court discussing Ron.

"So where's Mystery Man now?"

"His mother demanded he cut his hair."

"Haha. So… has he said or done anything?"

"Not really. I mean at home and around town and stuff he's the some old Ron, but on missions…"

"What?"

"He's… not afraid of anything. Now I know that might be weird to complain about, but that was our thing. He would fell nervous about something and we would joke around until he felt better. Now he's all serious and gung-ho all the time. Plus, he is being painfully oblivious to all the hints I've been dropping and flirting I've been doing."

"Well… maybe…"

"What?"

"Do you remember when the two of you came into work a couple of months ago?"

"Yeah."

"While you were in the changing room I had a little chat with Ron."

"MON! Tell me you didn't."

"I wasn't that hard on him, because he was really sorry about the way things went down. After I was done I joked that I would get you and Eric together if he didn't shape up."

"What did he do?"

"He asked if Eric was a good guy and then I said he was. Then um… he… he said that's what I should do."

"Ok. Ok. What do you think that means? I mean does that mean that he doesn't like me?"

"No! I know he likes you, everyone can see it."

"Then what does it mean!"

"Maybe Ron's feeling guilty."

"Guilty?"

"Yeah. Maybe he thinks he ruined things between you and Josh. Or maybe he had a girlfriend in Japan, and now he feels bad because he was out and about with some slut while you were here waiting for your best friend to come home worried sick."

"Well, Ron would feel the need to make up for something like that, but he doesn't need to. If it's true."

Monique smiled at the look on Kim's face. Clearly Kim hated the thought of Ron with another girl. As if. The two girls turned to face a voice calling out to them.

"Kim, Monique!" It was Tara King. The bubbly blonde bounded over to the two friends, and they exchanged greetings.

"I'm so lucky I've found you two. Marcella said she saw you guys over here so I rushed over as fast as I could. Anyway, what are you two doing Saturday?"

"No Plans."

"Not a thing."

Tara smiled, "Great! Well my brother has a job at this really great spa in Colorado Springs, and he has freed up some time for me and a few friends to go down there and get the full treatment free of charge. So do you two want to come?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Of course."

"Cool. I'll call you later and finalize the details. Bye girls."

As Tara floated away Monique spoke, "Here you go Kim this is just what you need. It'll help you relax and get your head clear."

"Your absolutely right Monique. I don't know what I would do without you."

"And don't you forget it."

* * *

The old brass bell over the door rang as Ron made his way inside the old barbershop. Two old men sat in a corner playing chess. While the TV above them softly began the news. An old man with faded brown hair waved Ron over into one of the two chairs. As he sat down he looked at the occupant in the chair next to him and exclaimed.

"Mr. Barkin!"

Barkin, who had a very impressive beard going, turned toward Ron with a shocked expression.

"Stoppable! What are you doing here?"

"Getting a hair cut. What about you?"

"Shave and a hair cut, but I meant what are you doing back?"

"Oh, nice beard by the way, I got back when summer started. I've had my grades sent over from last year. So I'll be back in Middleton."

"Perfect."

At that point the barber that was going to serve Barkin emerged from the back. He first began to trim his head. As he did so Barkin took in his student, and noticed the scar on his cheek. Ron had his eyes closed and a look of peace had settled on his face. It lied. Barkin saw through it. He saw the tension in Stoppable's body. The posture was that of a man always on alert, always on guard. He had seen that kind of 'relaxation' before, In Special Forces members. He had always been hard on Ron hoping to make the slacker ready for the real world. Now he saw a little bit of Ron's strength and it scared him. He spoke hoping to surprise the boy.

"I've got my eye on you Stoppable."

Ron just smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way Mr. B"

* * *

At noon on Saturday Kim, Tara, Bonnie, Monique, and Marcella arrived at the Golden Spring spa. They all stretched as they got out of the car. Tara spoke softly.

"Hey Kim what was Ron doing today?"

"He and the new guy Felix were going to hang out, so doing 'guy stuff' I guess."

Tara giggled, "Alright lets check in."

The five girls walked into the spa and up to the counter. Tara talked to the woman in charge briefly then turned back to her friends.

"She's getting someone to show us to the dressing-"

Tara was cut off by a shrill cry from Bonnie.

"Hirotaka!"

The brunette ran to the handsome young man and threw her arms around his neck. All the other girls stood shocked.

"What are you doing here? Why haven't you called? If I had known you were this close we could have had so much _fun_."

Laughing lightly Hirotaka pried himself from Bonnie. "I'm sorry Bonnie-chan I've been very busy with… school and moving here. I just got this job here."

He faced the other girls and smiled "Tara-san, Monique-san, Marcella-san, and Kim-san it is nice to see all of you again. I run the yoga workouts here. Please allow me to show you to the locker rooms."

* * *

Three hours later the girls were dressed and ready to leave. Kim's hair had gotten disheveled while she was drying off after she'd left the steam room. She reached into her gym bag and pulled out the wooden box that contained the comb Ron had given her. She ran it threw her hair while grabbing the bag and walked into the lobby. As she approached the girls and Hirotaka she carefully placed the comb into its box and put the box in the bag.

"Kim-san, where did you get that comb?" Hirotaka's tone had an accusatory air.

"Oh. This, my friend Ron gave it to me. Beautiful isn't it."

"Himu- Stoppable-san is back?"

"Yes. Did you two meet at Yamanouchi?"

"Hai. We did. Well I have to get back to work. Goodbye my friends."

The girls chimed in their good-byes and went to the car, and began their trip back home.

Kim thought, _'that was wired I should ask Ron about that when we get home.'_

* * *

The shadows covered the side walk, the yards, and parts of the houses. The trees moved their dark puppets back and forth along the ground. This movement gave cover to one shadow that was not caught by any string. The black clad figure moved silently to the rear of a house. It was sure of it's purpose, however as it was about to move up the side of the house to the second floor another figure materialized from the blackness behind the first.

"Hello, Hirotaka."

The black clad man spun firing a kunai at the voice. The pale cross-marked visage of Ron Stoppable plucked it harmlessly out of the air. The ninja pulled a long dagger and thrust at Ron, who side stepped the attack and kicked the blade away. He then stabbed the kunai into his opponent's right shoulder and stepped away.

"Some greeting."

Hirotaka removed his mask and asked, "Why didn't you kill me."

"Yori wouldn't want me to."

Hirotaka snarled, "How dare you! You knew nothing of her!"

Ron's face and eye's betrayed nothing. "You may have known more about her or maybe not, but I knew what was in her heart of hearts. You didn't, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

The ninja was trembling with rage, "She loved you, and you turned your back on that. What kind of man are you?"

Ron grabbed Hirotaka by his collar and spoke in a freezing tone. "You know nothing of me or my choices Hirotaka. Yori knew everything."

He released the collar and spoke in a much softer tone. "Go home."

Hirotaka looked at the ground tears in his eyes. "I can't go back."

"You can, Master Sensei already secured your pardon."

"But my friends, surely they all hate me."

"Your only crime was helping a friend. They will forgive that if you ask them for it."

"If that is true then why haven't you told your loved ones the truth?"

"The truth in my case is much more complicated to reveal, I'm not sure of it myself, and where as you have only one sin to be forgiven I have many."

Hirotaka nodded and stood holding his shoulder. "I will return."

He turned and moved back toward the shadows, but before he joined them again he stopped and asked. "Why did you give Kim-san Yori's comb?"

Ron picked up the discarded dagger and walked toward his back door. He answered the question and walked back inside.

Hirotaka stood still, eyes wide. He couldn't believe the answer he'd heard. Shaking the shock away he walked into the shadows leaving the house behind.

**AN: So there we go Chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Please review and feel free to give advice or ask questions. There will be a fairly long time skip in the next chapter, but that is just so I don't have to do a thousand different villans before I can get to those that do advance the story.**


	5. Hold On

**AN: Hello there. Chapter five is done. I hope the time skip doesn't throw you guys to much. Anyway thanks for the reviews and all the hits. Now before we get started**

**(inside these means spoken in Japanese)**

* * *

**Sword of the Revolution**

Chapter 5: Hold on Tightly

The bus from Middleton arrived promptly at 9:00 AM mountain time. Steve Barkin watched as his class of juniors made their off and formed into the line that he expected. He smiled inwardly, his hard work was begging to pay off. This unruly mob might just turn into decent citizens after all. He looked down his clipboard and began to divide his students into groups.

"Alright people listen up and listen good. I arranged this trip personally. The curator is an old friend of mine so if you embarrass me I will assign so much homework you'll still be doing it after you graduate from college! Now as for your groups , group one Reger, Rockwaller, and Mankey. Group two Jones, Possible, Drake, Group three King, Stoppable, Renton…"

As Barkin continued to assign groups his eyes slowly drifted back to Ron. Ever since school had started back he had kept his word and watched Stoppable like a hawk. The boy had changed, in small ways, he wasn't late anymore and his grades were better, not great, but above average. He was still a smart ass though, but he hadn't been cruel about it. Of course Ron had never been that.

While Barkin was busy barking out commands Felix and Ron were chatting.

"Man, Felix can you believe it's October already? I mean at this rate it'll be summer before you know."

"Hahaha. Don't get to far ahead of yourself Ron things have a habit of happening that can cause time to slow to a crawl."

"Like what?"

"Exams."

The two laughed and Barkin was done. They joined Tara who was standing next to Kim's group. The two groups greeted one another and all began the trek into the museum in front of them.

* * *

As the bus was arriving a few blocks away in an hotel room a group of men were speaking to a large muscular man with slicked back black hair.

(… once that is done we will find the targets and exact revenge on them. Does the plan meet with your approval sir?)

(Yes, send word to the men and tell them to get ready, because today is the day we take back what is ours.)

The men bowed and began gathering their briefing materials, among them lay the blueprints to the Denver Art Museum.

* * *

Roughly an hour later groups two and three made their way through a hallway, and came into a large room that had banners hanging down from the ceiling and off the walls. They were announcing the beginning of a special exhibit that would only be in town for a few days. Kim looked at a small sign beside her and read.

"Art from The Land of the Rising Sun. Sounds cool, Ron, care to be our guide?"

"Well, I don't know much about art, but I'll do my best."

The six students made their way over to a case where a couple that looked around thirty were standing. Inside the case were a collection of fans. Some were made of paper and adorned with beautiful images and scenes while other were made of painted wood and bore Japanese characters. Tara pointed to a red fan that had green writing and asked Ron a question.

"What do those symbols mean?"

Ron leaned down to get a better look and spoke. "It says, strike first, strike hardest."

The couple turned to face Ron with an impressed look. Tara pointed toward a black fan with white marks.

"How about this one?"

"Those are Hentaigana. They aren't used much anymore. I don't know many of those characters."

"It means, hold on tightly."

The students turned toward the voice and saw that the man of the couple had spoken. He smiled at them and spoke to Ron.

"It's nice to meet someone so young who has such a knowledge of a foreign language. I'm Professor Otoshiro Tsukuyama, and this is my wife Mary she too is a professor."

Ron and the others introduced themselves to the couple. Otoshiro was as tall as Ron and even thiner he wore a small pair of black glasses. Mary was an head shorter than her husband. She had light long brown hair. The two explained themselves to the students.

"Shiro and I began working for the art museum in Kyoto a few months ago, and while the city is recovering very quickly from the battle there. It will be quite a while before things return to the way they were. So to ease the burden of the museum's funds the curator and government decided to loan out many works."

"Mary and I were placed in charge of this collection, which will be touring North America. This is the first day here and we would love to guide you all around."

The students agreed and listened intently as the two lead them around and told them of the work. Except Ron, he couldn't concentrate, so he quickly excused himself and walked up the near by stairs and walked into the bathroom.

_'Just what I needed, Kyoto thrown back in my face. Then there is this feeling that something really bad's going to happen. Something is going on here.'_

After he splashed some water on his face he took a deep breath and walked outside. There he noticed a little boy with dark brown hair about seven sitting on a bench with a deep frown on his face. Smiling Ron walked over and softly asked.

"Are you alright?"

The boy turned toward Ron with a shocked expression, then looked back the other way and said in a voice that betrayed the lie.

"Yeah."

"Cool. You know there is a bunch of neat stuff downstairs and these two really nice professors that can explain it to you."

"Those are my parents and I've all ready seen all that stuff."

"Oh, I get it they yelled at you or something like that right."

"No! They don't care what I do. They don't pay me any attention. The only time they do is when they home school me and it's so boring."

"Well I think you're wrong about your parents, but yeah, that's school for you and I bet the fact that you don't have any to talk to gets old."

"Yep."

"Well today's your lucky day, because I, Ron Stoppable well make you my friend."

"… you aren't very popular are you?"

"No."

Ron smiled and the boy smiled back and held out his hand. Ron took it and shook it.

"I'm Yutaro Tsukuyama."

"Nice to meet you."

As the two stood up they heard gun shots. Ron quickly pushed Yutaro to the ground and knealt beside him. He looked over the ledge and saw five men, two were armed with machine guns, and the other three with swords. They were leading a large group people into the main room. He saw the two with guns turn to walk up the stairs.

"Yutaro, quick go to the bathroom!"

* * *

Kim sat with her classmates huddled together in the museum's main chamber. The men that guarded the doorways were all armed with swords. She slowly turned on the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, men have taken the muesum hostage. There are at least twelve men with swords and two with machine guns."

"I'll inform the police and help them from that end."

"Wait Wade. Two new guys showed up I think one of them is the leader. Listen."

The larger of the two who had entered was about 6'7 and had Barkin's build. He surveyed the crowd and spoke in a booming voice.

"I am Raijuta Isurugi leader of the Knights of Shinkoryu. We have come here to claim what is ours. Most of you will leave here if you do what we say. However, there is one that will suffer. Otoshiro, you will come with me."

Two of the black clad guard's grabbed the professor from his crying wife and led him into one of the offices upstairs. With Raijuta following close behind. Kim spoke to Wade again.

"Tell the police everything Wade. I'll work on things here."

_'Ron must have heard the shots and be hiding. He'll be fine I know it.'_

Kim looked at Mary who was still weeping. She spoke in a soft tone.

"Professor, don't worry. Your husband will be just fine."

"It's not just Shiro. Our son Yutaro was upstairs I'm so afraid."

"Upstairs? Ron's with him, he'll be fine."

* * *

Ron held his breath to a steady pace while crawling trough the air vents. He wiped his nose and continued to crawl once again. Yutaro following close behind. Ron smiled, the kid was really brave for his age. As they came to a vent on the left Ron heard an argument and stopped.

(Give me the code now Otoshiro!)

(You're just a thief.)

SMACK!

Raijuta had struck Otoshiro across the face causing him to bleed from the mouth, and began to yell.

(You're a pimp who whores out our great nation's treasures! These here will be taken home and placed in the hands of loyal Japanese. Now give me the code to your database so I can erase the records of what was here.)

(No.)

(Then I'll just kill you and ask your gaijin wife about them.)

(No! She doesn't know them.)

Before Raijuta could respond one of his men ran into the room.

(Sir, Akira and Ebisu were found in the upstairs bathroom knocked out, and the machine guns were cut into pieces!)

(WHAT! Show me.)

The two men left the room with Otoshiro still tied to the chair. Ron turned his head down and began opening the grate. As he did so he spoke to Yutaro

"When I get this open I'll lower you down and you untie your dad and head into the back of the building and get out here. I'm going to head back to the bathroom and take care of Raijuta"

Ron grabbed Yutaro by the hands and slowy lowered him down and let him go. He placed the grate back into place and began to crawl back to the bath room. Yutaro ran behind his father and untied the ropes. Otoshiro jumped up and hugged his son.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ron helped me get away and he's going to stop that big guy. Now let's go we have to get out of here."

"No! You get out of here I've got to help your mother."

"But-"

"No buts, escape and go to the police, alright?"

(Yes Father.)

(I'm very proud of you, Yutaro.)

The two walked into the hall and began to head to toward the back. Otoshiro escorting his son until it was safe.

(So your son was here after all.)

The father and son turned to see Raijuta standing behind them his katana drawn.

"Matoi Izuna."

Raijuta raised his blade above his head and brought it down into the ground which caused the earth to rise up and shoot in a straight line straight at Yutaro. Otoshiro jumped into the path and was thrown into the wall and fell down knocked out. Yutaro ran to his father's side and bent down to check on him. He noticed a shadow above him and looked up to see Raijuta. Raijuta hit the boy with the pommel of his sword knocking him out. He smirked at his work.

(You should be ashamed of yourself.)

Shocked Raijuta turned and saw Ron. He noticed the cross on his face and the sword at his side.

(Blond hair and a cross shaped scar. Could you possibly be Kenshin Himura?)

(I've been called that.)

(Ha! I never thought I'd meet you, and here of all places. THE Hitokiri Battosai.)

(I'm not really attached to the title.)

(So, why are you here. Did you come to stop me?)

(No. I'm here on a field trip.)

(Hahahaha! So what now?)

(Why are you claiming to be a Knight of Shinkoryu? They were wiped out by the Shinsengumi during the war.)

(I'm brining them back so that the world can see the true greatness of our people.)

(That isn't what the Knights stood for. They wanted to be strong only so that Japan could live in peace and be safe.)

(What better way to do that then by killing all of its enemies?)

(For someone who's never killed anyone you sure talk about it a lot.)

(YOU! How? How do you?)

(It's because you talk about it so lightly. You aren't crazy, so that means you don't know the burden it places on your soul.)

When Ron had finished speaking Raijuta's rage had built to a critical level, and he slashed his sword as hard as he could diagonally screaming.

"TOBI IZUNA!"

An arc of pointed wind fired at Ron, and he easily side stepped it only being scratched by it on his left forearm.

(So you learned at the Mt. Izuna school. It fits you perfectly, all show and no power.)

Raijuta raised his blade into the air and brought it down crying, "MATOI IZUNA!"

As the large wave of stone flew towards him Ron raised his Blade and called, Doryusen. and as he brought the blade to the ground a blue light sparked at the tip. The spark flared and shot as a straight line through the rocks flying at Ron deflecting them, and when the shock wave arrived at Raijuta it exploded throwing him against the wall with incredible force. Raijuta shakily raised his head and looked up at Ron .

(Are you going to kill me?)

(No.)

(Why not?)

(You aren't strong enough to really hurt anyone.)

With those words Raijuta's world faded to black.

* * *

Kim Possible looked at the pile of men that she had just kicked the crap out of and smiled. Through Wade, Kim had the police force the hostage takers to focus on them. That little distraction was all she needed. She quickly escorted the hostages to the front of the building while the police went in to place the 'knights' under arrest. Once every one was outside Kim turned around ready to head back in, but stopped when she saw Ron, Otoshiro, and a little boy who must have been Yutaro walking out. She called to the woman at her side softly.

"Professer look who it is."

Mary turned around, saw, and ran to her husband and son bringing them into a bone crushing hug. As Ron walked up Kim did the same to him and spoke.

"Great job Ron."

"You did great too, KP."

"No big."

At that time there came a clamor from around the entrance. Kim and Ron waited a few seconds and then asked an officer who had come from their what the problem was.

"The Ringleader slit his own throat with a hidden dagger."

Ron asked, "Did he say anything?"

"Yes. He said, Himura, I'm strong enough to do this."

The cop walked away. Kim felt sick and cast a glance at Ron. His eyes were closed and a single tear ran down his scar. Kim softly held his hand and Ron held on tightly.

* * *

**AN: And there we are. Hope you guys like it. Keep on sending those reviews, and please keep reading. Oh before I forget.**

**Raijuta used a style named Shinkoryu Izuna, Izuna is a mountain.**

**Izuna Matoi- Wrapping around Izuna**

**Izuna Tobi- Flying Izuna**

**Ron uses the Hiten Mitsurugiryu- Flying Heaven Honorable Sword. This style has several strengths that will be reaveled later.**

**Doryusen- Ground Dragon Flash**


	6. Haunted

**AN: Thanks to all my readers. Here is chapter 6**

* * *

**Sword of the Revolution**

Chapter 6: Haunted Past Haunting the Future

_The one room shack was slowly growing colder as the fire died in its hearth. Ron was leaning back against a wall, the Lotus Blade at his side, peering out of the window at the moonlit field. He sighed, turning back, lowering his head, and closing his eyes._

_'Ron-kun'_

_Opening his eyes he looked at Yori who was in the corner of the shack holding a small white candle, she was looking out from behind the changing screen that divided the small cot, that Yori had been sleeping on, from the rest of the house. Her hair combed down short and straight, and she wore her snow-white kimono. Her black eyes peering into his heart and her tanned skin whispering to his brain._

_'Yes Yori?"_

_Yori smiled shyly and spoke with an almost pleading tone, 'Make love to me.'_

_Ron literally froze. He couldn't move a single muscle, bat an eye, or take a breath. A thousand thoughts flew through his mind. Most were about Kim. He tried to push those aside, he had given her up along with his past. He did care about and indeed love Yori; it was just different than the way he loved Kim. Why not they were already… He came to his decision and…_

Snapped up, awake and drenched in sweat. Ron brought two shaky hands to his face and rubbed his head and bleary eyes. Taking a few breaths he threw himself back spread eagle looking at the ceiling of his room. He spoke quietly filling the dead room with his thoughts and voice.

"Yori… if I had made the other choice would things have been better?"

Ron shook his head from side to side trying to right his mind.

_'No. I can't think about that, what's done is done. Though I wish I could sleep through the night for once. I sleep on the floor or sitting up and I dream about war. If I'm on the bed I dream of Yori, and how I might've saved her, and while I'm awake I think only of KP. If only there was someone I could talk to about this, but that would require them knowing about the war. That would likely put the person in danger. Oh well, I guess I'll just keep doing what I've been doing until it all blows up in my face.'_

He sighed and turned to his clock, it read 5:00 AM.

'I'll get up and make breakfast for mom and dad, it'll take my mind off things'

* * *

Eric Drake Jr. had moved to Middelton with his father Eric Sr., mother Emily, and sister Sam last December when his father was hired on at Upperton University. At first he was depressed having to leave his old friends and home behind, but he had grown to love Middelton in the short time they had lived there. He liked their new house, which was bigger than their old one; he liked that it had a small town feel even though it was between the two cities of Upperton and Lowerton. He loved his new school and it's 'unique' teaching staff. He liked his fellow classmates, and for the most part they all liked him. However there was one that he liked most of all, Kim Possible.

Eric had heard of her before moving, but never really thought much about the teen heroine. Then he met her and he was dumb struck. She was beautiful, nice, and most of all, despite the fact that she saved the world on a regular basis; she was down to earth. She was friends with everyone and was always ready to help. In fact his first day Kim had showed him around to his classes and introduced him to lots of people without him even having to ask.

In the months that followed he had spent more time around Kim and they had become good friends. Eventually he started dropping hints that maybe they could spend time together, out, just the two of them. Kim for her part never really made any kind of declaration one way or the other. Then after working up all his courage Eric made the decision that he would really ask Kim out. Then HE showed up. Ron Stoppable.

Eric had heard of him before from some of the kids at school. When he first met Ron he could see some of the things he had heard were true. He was… odd. That was probably the best way to describe him. He had his own style and if you didn't like it he didn't mind. In fact Eric liked that about him, and Ron had been friendly with Eric. However Eric didn't like Ron, Kim was part of the reason of course, but that wasn't the only reason. He thought that Ron was dangerous and felt like he was the only who saw it. Everyone else still saw the boy that had run away from home. Eric saw him for what he was.

Clowns like Ron weren't supposed to have scars like the one he had on his face. They also weren't supposed to be able to beat nine men armed with swords single handily they were supposed to the comic relife. It really didn't help matters that Kim comforted him when Ron shed what Eric was sure was a crocodile tear after the Museum Incident. Little did Eric know that soon the life of his own flesh and blood would be in Ron's hands.

* * *

It was a cold November evening in Middelton and the wind blowing threw the bare trees made it even colder. That wasn't a problem in the Drake's home however. Eric and his family were in their family room with a warm fire going. They were entertaining the Possibles (minus the twins who were with Wade), Stoppables, and Monique. The group had just finished their meal and were beginning to have a standard after dinner conversation.

Mr. Stoppable turned toward the kids and asked, "So what are you kids doing this weekend?"

Monique answered first, "Kim and I are going to the new mall in Upperton and check out the stores there."

Eric was next; "Brick and I are going to go over some of the new plays that Mr. Barkin drew up for the playoffs, and then who knows."

Ron was last, "I'll try to get a hold of Felix and just laze about."

As the students answered Emily looked up at the clock with a worried expression. Anne noticed and spoke.

"Is something wrong Emily?"

"Well it's just that Sam should be home by now."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"My sister. She works for a pharmaceutical company in Upperton." Answered Eric.

Emily continued, "She's been working on a big breakthrough, and she thought someone was following her when she called."

Eric Sr. answered first, "She's fine in fact her car just pulled up."

True enough the party saw the twenty-two year old running past the window up to the door. As it swung opened the young women threw herself at her father and hugged him tightly. Her long brown hair was every where and her sweat had fogged up her round glasses.

"Daddy someone is following me! I drove by the neighborhood for half an hour then did a U-turn and drove back with the same car following right behind."

"Sweetie no one pulled in behind you, and besides why would anyone be after you?

Sam looked around the room for the first time and noticed all the people in the room. She quickly blushed and lowered her head, and began to half mumble and half speak in a hushed tone.

"I've been working on a way to remove the addictive effects from morphine and increase lucidity while still keeping pain to a minimum. However two day ago one of my samples based on my latest chemical equation was revealed to be an advance form of heroin. It would be cheaper to produce and more could be made from less opium poppy. My research chief was the only one that knew about it and he told me to keep it quite while he contacted Corporate. Since then he's been missing and I've felt like I'm being followed."

As the group took in Sam's story, Kim rose and walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kim gave the girl her famous smile and reassured her saying.

"Sam, you don't have to worry Team Possible is on the case. I'll call-"

She stopped speaking and turned her head to the door with a flash. Ron was looking there as well when the door was knocked off of its hinges. A tall thin figure entered the room; it appeared to be a male. He wore a tight black bodysuit that revealed a muscular frame, and covered him from his feet to the top of his head. The arms of the suit had orange horizontal stripes painted around them and his hands were covered with light blue gloves. He wore a gi over his bodysuit that covered his chest and came down to just over his knees that was the same color as his gloves and shoes. It was tied with a long silk red belt. His face was covered with a white mask; it was designed after a Japanese devil that's eyes were squinting and mouth open showing its fangs.

Though they had no way of knowing each person felt as if the figure's eyes were on them.

The figure finally spoke with a dry raspy voice, "Give me the girl."

Sam flinched and held onto her father. Kim replied, "Never!"

Ron whose eyes hadn't moved asked, "Why do you want her?"

"I don't. My employer want's her knowledge and skill."

"So you are a hired gun?"

"I am Hannya second in command of the Oniwabanshu. From your hair, cross-shaped scar, and that scent over you I know you to be-"

Hannya was cut off "I'm Ron Stoppable of Team Possible"

"I see… Well then "Ron Stoppable" My okashira will want to know about you. So I'll just have you and your partner bring the girl to our employer."

Kim snorted, "Why would we do that?"

Hannya just stood not giving an answer. Then the quite was broken by the sound of cracking glass and Emily's scream. Everyone faced her and saw a thin needle sticking into the vein on her neck. Anne and Emily's family rushed to her side. Everyone else faced Hannya, he then spoke.

"Your friend has been infected with a nuerotoxin. If you don't administer an antidote in five hours her mind will be destroyed. The two of you will bring the girl to the Florence Warehouses in Lowerton there you will obtain the antidote and we will get the girl. Try to bring any more than that and the deal is off and the women's mind is gone."

Before any protest could be given Hannya threw a smoke bomb and by them time the smoke was gone, Hannya was long gone.

Kim took charge, "Ron, do you have your gear here? Mine's in the car."

"No. I'll go home and get them and meet you here."

Don Stoppable rose and said, "I'll drive you."

Kim nodded at the two. "I'll call Wade and see if he can give us an antidote and any info about these Oniwaban guys."

* * *

Kanryu Takeda was a powerful man and he had gotten that way by working his way up the drug trade. He was a short man, with a ratty face and slicked back hair. He wore a horrid light green suite, orange-brown shoes, white gloves, and over that he wore a brown fur coat. He was waiting for the members of the Oniwabanshu to bring him a girl that held the key to his ability to corner the market on heroin.

The Oniwabanshu, he had hired them six months ago and they had gotten the job done every time. Although they always did it their way, and that pissed Takeda. He was in charge after all. He looked over at the young man who led them. Aoshi Shinomori was twenty years old, six feet tall, and had a fit frame. He had night black hair that hung down to his even blacker eyes. His skin was porcelain white and his stoic face bore aristocratic features. He wore a two piece purple suit, the pants covered most of his pitch-black boots. His shirt had a silver zipper down the front, and over that he wore a white leather trench coat. Gloves that allowed his fingers and knuckles showing covered his hands.

The members of the Oniwabanshu returning without the girl cut his thoughts of the handsome young man short. He yelled at the masked one.

"This had better be good you should have returned with the girl an hour ago."

Hannya turned toward Takeda and spoke, "You aren't my okashira, only he commands me."

Aoshi spoke in a cool voice, "Failure isn't like you Hannya. What do you have to report."

Hannya bowed, "The girl is being escorted here… by Kenshin Himura."

Aoshi's eyebrows shot up "How did you manage that?"

"He is friends with the girl and I held them hostage by poisoning another. He will bring the girl for the antidote with his partner Kim Possible."

Aoshi nodded, "This is fate, soon we will be able to test our power."

Aoshi turned to the member that had arrived with Hannya, "Beshimi. You, Hyottoko, and Shikijo will wait for our guests at the entrance. When they arrive you will hand over the antidote and direct the Battosai and women to me, but you three must keep Possible away."

Beshimi bowed and jumped disappearing from view.

Takeda yelled."I want the girl Aoshi!"

"She will be yours when and only when I'm done with the Battosai."

Ron was in his room dressing in his gear. As he pulled his shirt over his head and checked himself in his mirror Don stepped in the room. He cleared his throat, which caused Ron to turn to face him.

"Son is their something you need to tell me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Ron let out a small sigh "Dad… we need to leave."

Ron walked out of the room leaving Don standing at the door.

* * *

Kim, Ron, and Sam walked into the fenced area of the Florence Warehouses. Kim spoke.

"Wade couldn't find any information on these guys, but he did find out who owned this place. A guy named Takeda he's rumored to be a part of the drug trade, but no hard evidence has ever been found."

As they continued along the path three men appeared before them. One was short at four feet, he wore a black yukata and had a long nose. The one in the middle was six five and rippling with muscle. He wore red jeans that matched the dye job he had performed on his hair, and no shirt. The one on the right was six eight and was almost perfectly round. He wore a vest that was five sizes two small. He had a large pair of bucked teeth that made him look like a beaver. From left to right they were Beshimi, Shikijo, and Hyottoko.

Shikijo spoke pointing at Ron, "You will take the girl alone, follow down this path at the third intersection take a right then take a left."

He then faced Kim, "You will be given the antidote, but you can't go with them."

Kim was about to protest, but Ron spoke first. "Kim go give Mrs. Drake the antidote Sam and I will be back in a little while."

Kim looked at Ron and nodded her ascent. Ron turned to Sam and waved for her to follow. She did so after a moment's hesitation. The pair followed the path and came to a large warehouse. In front of them stood the masked Hannya.

Ron spoke, "Are you here to show me to your okashira?"

"No, I am going to face you. If you can't beat me you aren't worthy, and if you beat me I'll at least be helping to keep him safe."

As Ron called the Lotus Blade he spoke, "He must be quite the man to inspire such loyalty."

"I was born deformed, was abandoned, and lived as a animal, but he found me and saw past my face. He taught me to fight and gave me a purpose. After the war some of us joined the new government. I followed him on his quest to find true strength. If the whole world were to try and destroy him I would still not leave him. Now face me Battosai!"

Hannya charged at Ron with his arms crossed. Ron in a crouch with his left hand holding the sheath his right the handle of his blade. He was in a picture perfect battojutsu stance. Waiting for the right moment to strike he watched as Hannya launched an uppercut with his right. He leaned back dodging it and saw the jab from the other hand, and jumped back. However Hannya's fist collided with Ron's chin sending the blond skidding back.

Ron's mind was reeling, _'I'm faster than he is, but how did he hit me? Can he make his arms longer at will?'_

Ron stood holding his arms straight out in front of him, and his sword parallel to the ground. Hannya charged and threw another punch. Ron made no effort to dodge and was rewarded with a powerful hit to the right side of his face. He shook the punch off and resumed the same stance.

Now it was Hannya's turn to think,_ 'I've hit him hard a couple one more and he's done.'_

Hannya attacked the same way and once again Ron made no move to dodge. Just as he was about to make contact Ron ducked, turned his sword upward and slashed upward. Ron lowered his sword and looked at Hannya. Part of the mask was gone revealing his right eye. The skin was a sickly gray and his eye was all white. Blood ran down his face mask from the large gash across his head, and he fell face down onto the ground. Ron slashed his sword through the air causing the blood to fly from the blade, and then he sheathed it. Ron motioned for Sam to follow him.

Sam fell into step behind him and asked voice shaking, "Is he dead?"

"No."

"Wh- what happened?"

"The stripes on his arms were an optical illusion designed to confuse his opponents. They made it seem as if his arms were shorter then they actually were. I used my sword to measurer them."

As they walked Sam wondered who this man was. He was so calm it was terrifying. Before she had left her brother warned her to be careful around Ron, now she knew why. The pair made it to a large room where a pair of men were standing. The small ratty man pulled a gun and pointed it at Ron, and spoke.

"The girl comes with me now!"

The handsome young man beside him reached behind his back and pulled a two-foot long blade. It was straight until it curved at the very tip. He swung and the gun that Takeda held feel into pieces.

Aoshi spoke, "I told you that you would get the girl after I got the Battousai. Don't interfere again."

Takeada's face contorted into the picture of rage and he stormed out to the back of the warehouse. Aoshi and Ron stared into the other's eyes after a few seconds Ron was the first to break the silence.

"Am I right in assuming that you are Aoshi Shinomori? The man who assumed command of the Oniwabanshu at the age fifteen."

Aoshi gave a nod eyes not moving from Ron's, and he questioned back softly.

"Am I correct in assuming that you, Ron Stoppable, are in fact Kenshin Himura the Hitokiri Battousai?"

Ron looked back at Sam and spoke in a soft voice, "Sam, you may do whatever you want, but I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about what you've seen and heard tonight.'

Sam looked at him for a moment and smiled. "Don't worry about it I'm going to say I fainted."

Ron laughed "Thank you."

Ron returned all his attention to Aoshi and answered the handsome mans question. "Indeed. I am both, but I don't like the title that much. May I ask why an honorable and just man like you became muscle for a drug dealer?"

Aoshi's voice rose a bit and he spoke in a regale tone, "As you know my group did not pick a side in the last war. Instead we watched for foreign threats. However, when the war ended and the new government came to power and they didn't trust us. They moved us from Tokyo to Kyoto and began to give us missions that were well beneath us. I couldn't bear the shame so I decided to leave and cast aside my past and duties so I could do what ever I had to do to get stronger."

As he finished speaking Aoshi noticed that Ron had a sad smile on his face, and it disturbed him. Aoshi asked the only thing he could.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Aoshi griped his Kodachi with his right hand and place his left hand spread wide directly behind it. Ron observed the stance carefully, and then he flashed and disappeared. Aoshi looked up.

"Ryutsuisen."

Ron was above him bringing down a powerful overhead strike. Aoshi jumped back as Ron came down. The ground shattered upon impact, but Aoshi escaped with a long shallow scratch down his chest. Sam's eyes were alight with shock, she hadn't even see Ron move. Aoshi began to run around Ron in a circle.

"Ryusui no Ugoki"

Aoshi multiplied and surrounded Ron. As the group circled him they also began to close around him. When the clones were within three feet Ron curled into a ball his sword extend and he began to spin around in a circle.

"Arashi"

Aoshi jumped back his clones disappearing as they came into contact with Ron's sword. He flipped his Kodachi so that he held it backhand, he then jumped at Ron spinning around three times.

"Kaiten Kenbu"

The spinning Aoshi closed quickly on Ron, who jumped back holding his side. He had three parallel wounds on his side.

Aoshi spoke, "I'm impressed you got away with just those cuts. However I still have my final attack, you won't survive. Is there anything I should do for your burial?"

Ron smiled and spoke, "Just make sure that my face isn't to badly cut up."

Aoshi began to circle Ron once again.

"Ryusui no Ugoki"

Ron found himself surrounded by Aoshi again, but this time Aoshi kept changing direction back and forth. Then all the clones spoke at once.

"Jissen Kenbu"

Strikes came from all directions Ron parried and dodged them all perfectly. However just as he dodged the last attack Aoshi appeared beside him and began to spin around three times.

Aoshi thought, _'He's amazing he got out of all those attacks without a scratch, but while he is quicker than me, my weapon gives me faster attacks. I'm to close for him to dodge and his sword is in the opposite hand.'_

Aoshi's attack struck Ron, who was then sent skidding backward a few feet. Ron was unharmed.

"Ryusousen"

Ron flew toward Aoshi slashing one shoulder and a second attack that flowed from the first went cutting into his thigh. Aoshi feel to a knee bleeding he looked up at Ron asking in a firm voice filled only with inquiry.

"How?"

"I used my sheath to deflect the attack."

Aoshi nodded, "Kill me. I have failed to gain power and have given up all honor to a criminal."

Ron smiled, "No. Honor can be regained, but you need to come up with a purpose for possessing your power. You-"

Sam's voice sounded, "LOOK OUT!"

Gunfire shattered the night. Takeda had returned with an assault rifle, and he had fired at Ron and Aoshi. The pair looked up and saw Shikijo had jumped in front of them blocking the two. He fell down dead. Aoshi looked at his friend stunned. Takeda started laughing insanely, and took aim again he fired a shot at Aoshi. This time Hannya jumped in front of his leader taking the shot. Beshimi and Hyottoko had appeared and charged at Takeda. When they got close Hyottoko stopped and blew a stream of fire from his mouth while Beshimi jumped onto the big man's back and threw two needles at Takeda. They hit but Takeda fired a burst and killed the two. He once more took aim at Aoshi and Ron, but he couldn't pull the trigger. His face was horror struck when he realized that he had been hit by two of Beshimi's needles. He was paralyzed.

Over at Ron and Aoshi, Hannya was trying to speak.

"Okashira… yo…u must … on." He then expired in his friend's arms.

Ron turned toward Sam who had tears rolling down her face. He walked over to her and helped her up. They then began to walk to the door. Ron stopped but didn't turn, wanting to give Aoshi a moment, he then spoke.

"Aoshi, I'll leave Takeda to you. I'm sorry."

Not waiting for a reply Ron walked out. Aoshi stood and looked at all his friends. He walked over and picked up his Kodachi. He turned toward Takeda and slowly walked over to him. Takeda still frozen began praying that he wouldn't be able to fill pain. It was a futile effort.

Ron and Sam walked back to the entrance. Sam cast her gaze at Ron and spoke.

"Ron are you single?"

"It's complicated. Besides I'm jailbait to you."

Sam laughed, "Well if when you turn eighteen and are single give me a call."

"A pretty girl like you? You'll be seeing someone."

They were then silent until Kim appeared. She saw the pair and ran towards them. When she reached them she threw her arms around Ron and squeezed.

"The antidote worked and beside from a headache Mrs. Drake will be fine. What about you?"

"Well that Takeda guy went crazy and attacked the Oniwaban guys, but they stopped him."

BOOM!!

An explosion ripped through the air. The warehouse where the fight took place had exploded. Ron looked in its direction and thought.

'Aoshi, you can pull through this. You are strong enough just remember those that cared bout you.'

* * *

**AN: Man that was a long chapter! Hope you all like it. In the next chapter Shego!, GJ! and the Truth... or most of it from Ron. There will be someone from both Shego's and Ron's past. How do they connect to the two? **

**Technique list**

**Aoshi**

**Jissen Kenbu:** **(Actual-Battle Sword-Dance)**

**Kaiten Kenbu:** **(Spiral Sword Dance)**

**Ryūsui no Ugoki:** **(Flowing-Water Movement)**

**Ron**

**Ryusousen (Double Dragon Flash)**

**Ryutsuisen (Dragon Mallet Flash)**


	7. Wolf

**AN: Many questions are going to be answered in this chapter. Thanks for reading everyone. Now chapter seven. Oh! In the last chapter I forgot to list one of Ron's moves. 'Arashi-Storm'**

* * *

**Sword of the Revolution**

Chapter 7: The Wolf Arrives.

Shego was pissed off. Two weeks ago Dr. Drakken gave her the mission to observe Team Possible, and she did it despite the fact that Drakken didn't have a clue what to do with any information she reported back to on. Truthfully, though Shego loved watching the two teens and all the drama that came with it. What pissed her off was the fact that the kids were inside most of the time, and she had to stay outside in the freezing December snows.

She watched as the pair of teens made their way to school. Shego could see the tension between the pair. Half of it was sexual and the other half was caused by the fact that the blond was keeping secrets. Shego wanted to know those secrets as much as Kim did, but Shego would have to settle for watching the girl make a fool of herself for now. The hairs on the back of Shego's neck stood up. That had happened a lot while she was watching Team Possible. Shego thought it meant one of two things. One, one of the kids knew they were being watched, or two, it meant someone was watching her.

* * *

Kim walked beside Ron and kept shooting him looks, and he kept pretending that he didn't see them. Kim mentally sighed as they walked into the school. Ron was testing her patience like it had never been tested before. He hadn't spoken about the incident with the Oniwabanshu since it happened, and that had only been of few sentences that didn't really tell her anything.

"Hey Ron!" Felix Renton called.

Ron turned to Kim and spoke "I'll talk to you later KP."

Ron left her side and walked over to his friend. All the while Kim was glaring at his back, because he used the words 'talk later'. She made her way to her locker with a dark scowl on her face. As she walked down the hall she saw Monique and Eric.

Monique asked, "Whoa! Girl what's got you so angry?"

"It's Ron he is being so oblivious and secretive. He is pushing my last nerve here." Kim turned to Eric and asked.

"Eric has your sister said anything about what happened?"

"No. But I don't buy her 'fainting' line."

Kim looked thoughtful and Eric spoke again.

"Uh… Kim would you like to get something to eat after school today?"

Kim looked at Eric and thought about her answer. Monique was looking back and forth between the two.

"Sure."

Eric Smiled, "Great I'll meet you out front when we get out."

Waiting for Eric to get out of earshot Monique spoke.

"Wow, that was Bonniesque."

"Look I'm going to let Eric down gently and maybe I'll get _something_ from Ron. Please don't make this any harder than it already is Monique."

"Alright I'll see if I can pick Ron's brain some while you deal with Eric."

"Thanks Mon."

* * *

At three students began to file out of the building en masse. Ron was walking with Kim and Monique. Kim looked at him and spoke

"Ron… I have a date with Eric, so I'll have to take a rain check on Ron Night."

Ron stopped and smiled at Kim, "Ok KP, I have to run some errands anyway."

Ron continued on his way leaving the girl behind. Kim was looking at the ground with tears at the corner of her eyes. Monique on the other hand was chopping at the bit and was about to chase Ron down. Kim placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Let him go Mon."

"Kim… He cares, but something is broken in him. I think you should back away for awhile."

"No. I'm not leaving, I'll stay by him no matter what."

Kim made her way over to Eric's car.

* * *

Shego watched as Kim left with someone that wasn't Stoppable and decided to follow her._ 'Man this is better than Dr D's Soaps.'_

* * *

At five o'clock there was a knocking on the Possible door. James opened the door to be greeted by the Drakes. (minus Eric who was with Kim) He welcomed them inside saying

"Ruth and Don just got here."

Eric Sr. asked, "Do you know what this is about?"

"No, but I think Dr. Director wants to ask us about the other night."

Sam nervously asked, "Why! I mean it's not like we know anything that we haven't told the police."

James looked at the girl and was about to respond when another knocked sounded.

"I wonder if that's Kim and Ron, or Monique."

James opened the door and was greeted with a pair of warm blue eyes. The eyes belonged to a man that stood at six foot four. He had short blond hair with two small strands hanging off to the side. He had a narrow face that ended with a pointed chin. He wore imperial purple pants and jacket and white gloves. He had a large smile. He spoke with a warm voice.

"Dr. James Possible I presume. Dr Director sent me over I'm agent Samson."

* * *

Kim and Eric had just finished eating and were talking. At least Eric was. Kim's focus was elsewhere. The chime of the Kimmunicator stopped the conversation.

"Go Wade."

"Kim, Dr. Director wants to talk to everyone involved with the Oniwabanshu a few weeks ago. She already got into contact with all of the adults, but she wanted you to contact the others. I've given her your location and she will meet up with you in twenty minuets. She also said she had information regarding Monkey Fist for you and Ron."

"I'm on it Wade."

Kim began to send Monique and Ron thier respective messages.

* * *

Monique reached toward her cell phone and looked at the text message.

"Mom I'm heading over to Kim's I'll be back later tonight."

* * *

Ron held the beeper up to his face and read the message Kim 911. He sighed and stayed sitting for a moment.

_'I can't keep this up and I feel like something big is going to happen soon. Then there is this thing with Kim, why can't I stop loving her.'_

Ron slowly stood and began making his way to the Possible's house.

* * *

Kim and Eric stood on the corner of street waiting for Betty to show up. Eric turned to Kim and spoke.

"What kind of car are they driving?"

"I don't know it could be a hoverjet."

"You know you are one interesting date."

"Eric I-"

At that moment a limo pulled up in front of the pair. The door in the back opened and Dr. Director stepped out. The redhead wore a navy blue business suit. She smiled warmly at Kim at reached out her hand. Kim took it and gave a strong handshake. Dr. Director spoke.

"Kim, always good to see you." She turned to face Eric and asked, "Who is this young man?"

Kim spoke, "This is Eric Drake Doctor."

Betty shook Eric's hand "Nice to meet you and Kim it's Betty. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

Kim blushed slightly, "We had just finished dinner."

"Well please get in and we can be on our way."

* * *

Anne Possible answered her door. "Monique, good Kim got in touch with you, she and Ron aren't here yet and Eric has his cell phone off."

"Actually Dr. Possible Kim and Eric were on a date."

Anne eyebrows rose and she spoke in a lone tone.

"What about Ron?"

"He's playing stupid and Kim's forcing the issue."

Anne sighed "I hope things turn out well between them, but come and sit in the living room. There is already a GJ agent here."

Monique followed Anne into the family room and saw a handsome blond man listing to Jim and Tim explain one of their inventions. Anne spoke.

"Agent Samson this is-"

"Monique Jones. Yes ma'am I've been briefed. Kim Possible's friend and class mate, employee of Club Banana, and fashion expert. It's nice to meet you Ms. Jones."

"Please call me Monique and you left out the fact I'm and Aries."

"That's to bad I'm a Scorpio."

* * *

Kim and Eric sat facing Dr. Director who began to speak.

"First off there are a few questions I want to ask about these 'Oniwabanshu' that attacked you, and I'll take care of that when we arrive at your home. Right now I want to know if you have heard the name, Kenshin Himura?"

Kim thought hard for a momment before she spoke. "I've heard the name Himura before. It was the name that that Raijuta guy said before he killed himself."

Betty nodded, and spoke in a grave tone "Two months ago the Japanese government reported to us that Monkey Fist… was dead."

Kim's eyes widened as she took in the information, Betty continued,

"We conducted a covert investigation into his death. The only bit of information we could find was that Himura killed him. I ordered an investigation into this Himura out of curiosity. We found that he was an assassin and general in the recent civil war in Japan. Only after the war he disappeared from the army and government. There were no pictures of him anywhere."

As Betty continued Kim felt a cold dread creep up her spin. She didn't like where this conversation was going.

"We were able to obtain a description of Himura. He wasn't ethnically Japanese. He has was said to have blond hair, yellow or brown eyes, depending on who you asked, looked very young, and had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek."

Kim replayed the past six months through her mind. One memory echoed in her mind.

'_Well it's not like you really missed much there. I mean if you never saw him again would you really care?'_

Kim placed a hand over her mouth in horror. Betty stared at Kim with a knowing look and asked.

"Do you know Kenshin Himura, Kim?"

"No! I won't jump to conclusions without hearing from Ron first!"

Kim called her house. "Mom it's me. Is Ron there yet? Okay, we'll be there soon. What? I'm sure Monique doesn't mind but I'll tell her. Bye." She closed the phone, "Everyone but Ron is there. Oh and Mom says you should tell the agent you sent over not to flirt with teenage girls."

A look of shock passed over Betty's face and she yelled at the driver. "Speed Up!"

* * *

Anne cast a glare at Samson who was still flirting with Monique. The phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello. Hey Kimmie! No he's not here yet. Wait. Could you tell Betty that she needs to speak with the agent she sent over about flirting with teenage girls. Goodbye Kim."

Anne hung up the phone and then she heard a knock at the door. Walking over and opening it she saw Ron and invited him in.

"Kim and Dr. Director will be here soon. We think GJ want to ask us about the other night."

Ron followed Anne to the living room, but he came to a dead stop when he saw whom Monique was sitting with. All the occupants of the room turned to face him when he croaked.

"You."

The blonde's smile changed from warm to vicious, and then he spoke. "Glad to see you finally got here Battousai."

Ruth looked between the two with a worried expression and spoke.

"Ronnie, do you know agent Samson?"

"His name isn't Samson and he isn't an agent of GJ."

Everyone shifted around as the blond stood and moved to the center of the room. Ron spoke.

"Why are you here?"

"To kill you." Was the calm, reposed reply.

The Drakes all blanched and inched back from the 'agent', while Anne pushed the twins as far away from him as she could. Monique, had a look that was both shocked and furious, was tying to pull Ruth away, but the mother was frozen to the spot with an unfathomable look on her face. James and Don had stood with hard looks and were about to speak when Ron cut them off.

"This man's name is Hajime Saito. He is a skilled fighter and assassin. If he wanted to he could kill all of you without breaking a sweat. Stay out of the way and be silent. I'll… explain everything when this is over."

His tone brokered no argument.

Saito spoke, "Well do you want to fight in here or outside?"

"Outside. I don't suppose I could talk you out of this could I?"

Anger flashed in Saito's eyes and he snarled in an insulted tone.

"I am the last Wolf of Mibu, my prey never escapes me. You, Kenshin Himura, you were our greatest enemy. You of all people should no how much that question pisses me off. It must be yet another sign of your degeneration."

"I apologize, but I was under the impression that the Shinsengumi had been disbanded."

"You see! That's what I'm talking about! I've watched you for the past two and a half months. I've seen how you've dealt with your foes, and how fast your skills have already declined. You of all the people that fought in the revolution were most respected by, we the Shinsengumi, because like us you followed the same code. Aku Soku Zan, Slay Evil Immediately. Now you just knock yours out and wait for them to return putting even more lives in danger, and you let that idiot Raijuta scratch you! You even let Shinomori go, that will only cause problems down the road. It's very clear to me that you are corrupted. You just cast aside all that we fought and died for. Your blood will quench my dead compatriots. Now let's get started I'm tired of talking."

"Alright. Let's head outside."

Saito and Ron went to the door and stepped on the front lawn. Saito heading to the left and Ron to the right. They turned and faced each other. Ron transformed the Lotus Blade, while Saito reached his left hand behind his back and pulled a katana with a plain brown handle and no guard from beneath his jacket. The others watching from the side of the house. Ron assumed the battojutsu stance, while Saito held the sword in his left hand and bent his left elbow back. His right hand held the point of the sword lightly. His legs were spread wide with his weight placed on the left and the right was straight out in front. He was a spear pointing at Ron. The two stared at each other not blinking waiting for the right moment to begin. Then the two shared a single thought.

'Now'

**AN: Here is chapter 7. This was originally supposed to be a longer chapter, but I found setting the table for the big reveal really draining. The next chapter will be much better organized, because I used this one as a bridge to bring everyone in. Anyway Please review and keep reading.**


	8. PP&F

**AN: Here we are chapter 8. please read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

**Sword of the Revolution**

Chapter 8: Past, Present, and Future

Shego was torn about how to proceed. She was in Drakken's hover car observing as Kim and the new guy met with Dr. Director. On the one hand she was very intrigued about the details of Kim's meeting with the top international cop. On the other hand Shego wasn't to keen on being anywhere near said top cop. After a few moments of internal debate Shego decided to follow for a little while longer, and she was glad she did when the limo began to break the traffic laws several times over after a few minuets.

'This is starting to get really interesting I hope there's a huge fight.'

* * *

'Now'

Ron launched at Saito who had remained still. As Ron crossed halfway Saito declared.

"Gatotsu"

Saito shifted his weight to his right foot and thrust with his left. The movement sent him flying at Ron at an incredible speed. Ron side stepped the thrust and began to draw his sword for a quick slash when Saito's right fist smashed into his jaw. The blow knocked Ron onto his back and sent him skidding. Saito spoke,

"You've gotten slower Himura, and you're fighting like you don't intend to kill me. Stop it because I'll kill you, but I would prefer to do it after testing myself against the strongest hitokiri."

Ron rose and prepared to attack again when a limo pulled onto the sidewalk, and Kim jumped out with Betty and Eric behind her.

"RON!" Kim made to run to him but was stopped when Ron rose his hand and spoke in a strained voice.

"Stay back KP. I have to do this."

Kim wanted to yell, but waited when Ron charged at Saito. Saito resumed his Gatotsu stance and waited for him to get closer. Ron flashed and disappeared. Saito's eyes widened for a moment then he looked up and saw Ron above him preparing to strike.

"Gatotsu Sanshiki"

Saito thrust upwards at an incredible speed. As the blade flew at Ron's heart Ron shifted so the blade only slashed into his side. Saito then swung his sword, which cut into Ron more and sent him flying into the wall of the Possible's home.

* * *

Shego looked at the scene with wide eyes. She wanted to get closer but decided to wait.

'Stoppable's good, but the other guy is better. Is… is that Hajime? No, it can't be.'

* * *

As soon as Ron hit the house all of the observers began to make some kind of move to either stop the fight or help Ron. However they all stopped when Ron's voice spoke with a cold tone.

"Stop."

Ron stood up straight facing the wall and cracked his neck. He turned around to face Saito, and when he did Kim gasped. His normal warm and loving chocolate brown eyes were gone. In their place was a set of golden yellow ones filled with a cold merciless intent. Saito began laughing happily and spoke.

"So you're finally going to fight for real. So are you to kill me now?"

Ron replied in a hard tone, "No. I'm going to cut your arms off and then cut your eyes out. After that I may kill you or I might keep taking things away for a little while longer."

Ron's declaration left everyone who had known him shocked and disturbed. Saito just laughed.

"Well then lets get back to it Battousai."

Ron rose his sword into the air and brought it back down. "Doryusen"

The line of blue flew at Saito who jumped out of the way. Saito landed as the line exploded the ground around where he had been a second ago. Ron appeared beside him in a blur.

"Ryukansen"

Ron swung with his backhand toward Saito's neck. Saito jumped back again, but Ron caught his shoulder with the swing. As Saito landed he regained his balance and charged back at Ron swinging his blade. Ron met it with his own sword, but jumped back as Saito powered through his block. The two charged once again and their swords connected as they each ran past the other. The two turned to face each other. Saito looked down at his sword and scoffed, it had been broken.

"Damn sword, I brought because it was easy to conceal. Oh well let's continue."

While Saito settled into the Gatotsu and Ron into Battoujutsu Kim heard Betty ask a question to herself.

"What is he going to do? His technique can't work with that sword."

After a few moments of observation Ron charged ready to deliver a killing blow, but Saito threw the remains of his sword at him. As the jagged weapon approached Ron he backhanded it away with his left and continued forward without slowing. When Ron got into range he drew his sword with a swing, but his sword was sent flying from his hand when Saito hit it with an improvised whip, his belt. As the sword flew Saito spun around to Ron's back and wrapped the belt around his neck and pulled tight, not trying to choke but instead trying to crush Ron's windpipe. Ron pulled his sheath and swung it into Saito's face breaking his nose and causing blood to run down his mouth. Saito and Ron each feel to their knees bloody, sweating, and out of breath. A voice from behind Kim, Betty, and Eric broke the chilling silence.

"That is enough. Saito you've gone to far with this."

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. There were three people standing behind the trio watching the scene from the street. There was a tall older man with wrinkles around his eyes. He had short dark hair with streaks of gray in it. He also had a large beard and mustache, and he wore a fine black suit. There was a young woman with lily white skin and coal black hair. She wore a white doctor's coat over a royal blue dress that showed off her rather large breasts. Her ruby red lips had a small smile. The other man was young and he wore a military uniform. He had a shaved head with a widow's peak and a thin mustache. Ron spoke with the same cold tone and drew all attention to himself.

"Hello Naga, nice beard."

"Kenshin, May we speak alone please?" the older of the two men answered.

Ron punched himself in the middle of his head causing blood to trickle down his face, and as it ran his eye returned to their normal color. When he answered his voice was no longer cold.

"No. I can't hide things anymore. We have to speak around the others or not at all."

Naga nodded his consent, "Very well."

The women beside Naga spoke with a dignified tone. "Before that though sir we should get Sir. Kenshin and Saito some first aid."

* * *

Shego watched as the three new comers walked in side with the others. Including the man that had been fighting Ron tooth and nail. The man that looked so much like Hajime. She had to get closer.

* * *

The Possible's family living room was packed to the limit. Everyone was in a circular formation. Jim and Tim sat to the left of James, The young man that arrived with Naga was to his right, and Naga was beside him, then Betty, Monique, Sam, Mr.&Mrs. Drake, Eric, Don, Ruth, Kim and lastly Ron. Saito was against the wall facing the door. The woman that arrived with Naga was behind Ron with a medical bag, and Anne was beside her. The woman bowed to Anne and spoke.

"Dr. Anne Possible it is a great honor, I am Dr. Megumi Takani."

Anne smiled nervously and replied, "Nice to meet you, please let me assist."

Megumi smiled, "Very well, I'll treat Kenshin and you can help Saito."

Anne frowned, "I should treat Ron I've known him since he was four."

Megumi countered, "I've already treated him and I know his most recent medical history."

Before Anne could respond Saito walked over to the bag and pulled out some supplies. Saito walked back to his place and spoke.

"Relax ladies I'll treat myself, so if you could please get moving"

Megumi spoke, "Good, now Kenshin if you could remove your shirt."

Kim, Monique, and Sam's eyes all focused on him. Ron hesitated and looked around the room scratching the back of his head.

"Come on Kenshin, I've seen you shirtless before."

Everyone's eyes widened at that. Saito laughed saying "I knew it."

Both Megumi and Ron responded blushing, "It's not what you think!"

Ron slowly removed his shirt. All of Ron's family and friends gasped in shock. His mother looked faint. He bore about one dozen scars on his body, and he and a burn on his back the size of a tennis racket. Megumi went to work, and when she was done she lowered her head onto Ron's back and spoke.

"You left without saying goodbye."

"I didn't say goodbye to anyone… here or there."

"I was worried."

"I'm sorry Megumi-dono"

As Ron put his shirt back on Megumi walked over and sat beside Anne. Before anything else happened Ruth yelled.

"Ron! What is all this about? Who are these people? Why are they calling you Kenshin?"

Ron spoke cutting his mother off before she really got going.

"Okay! I'll explain. This goes back to when KP and I first met Monkey Fist and I got imbued with the power he was after. Then I went to Japan for the 'exchange trip.' That was a cover, the school was in fact a training ground for ninja's specializing in monkey kung fu. While I was there Monkey Fist tried to steal their founder's sword. This is that sword. It's called the Lotus Blade, and only those with the MMP can use it. I beat Monkey Fist and the sword recognized me as its owner. I left it there because I had no use for it, but they swore me to secrecy about the trip. However, as time passed I began to dream and see visions of destruction, suffering, and death. I felt the Blade calling me back to Japan, and so I left. When I arrived I learned that there would be a civil war. So I met with members of the various factions and I trained with the aid of the MMP. When the war started I joined Prince Takamatsu's faction. When the war was over I returned home. I'll tell you more, but first I'd like to know what Naga wants."

Everyone sat taking in Ron's story. Naga cleared his throat and spoke.

"Kenshin Himura, Japan needs you once again."

* * *

**AN: Well it's out in the open and a new sitch is in view. Please read and review. Thanks AOTS**

**Techniques**

**Saito:**

**Gatotsu- left handed stab**

**Gatotsu Sanshiki- third stance left handed stab**

**Ron:**

**Ryu-kan-sen (Dragon Wind up Flash)**


	9. Proposition

**AN: Chapter 9 is up. Thanks to everyone who's read so far. More secrets are coming out in this so enjoy. No fights in this chapter. Just some emotinal stuff.**

* * *

**Sword of the Revolution**

Chapter 9: The Proposition

"Kenshin Himura Japan needs you once again."

Ron nodded his head and spoke in a half nervous half joking tone.

"You aren't trying to offer me a position are you mister Prime Minister?"

All of the Middleton residents looked shocked. Professor Drake spoke.

"Wait a minute you're Nagamasa Kuroda? How do you know each other?"

Naga spoke, "Like Kenshin already said, he fought for Prince Takamatsu and so did I. In fact at the start of the war only four leaders of the faction knew of Kenshin and his background. Okubo Toshimichi, Yamagata Aritomo, the Prince, and myself. We were the ones who gave Kenshin his orders."

Drake exclaimed, "That's the future emperor, the minister of defense, and the foreign minister."

The others took in the outburst. Ron and Naga merely smiled at each other and Ron spoke.

"What do you need of me?"

Naga spoke, "Have you heard the name Makoto Shishio?"

Ron closed his eyes and thought, "Yes, but I don't remember where I heard it though."

"When you gave up dispenssing 'Tenchu' and joined the main army, Shishio took over your previous position. He was good at it too, some said as good as you, but unlike you he was greedy, selfish, and lusted after power. He began to act on his own claiming those acts were done on our orders. Eventually he killed one of our greatest supporters, Kido Takayoshi. We found out about this action without his knowledge, and the council ordered him to be executed. He was shot by some of our soldiers in the head, and then they set fire to his body, to cremate him. However when they returned Shishio was gone. Since then Shishio has been waging a silent war from the shadow of the underworld. Three months ago his followers destroyed an entire air force base, killing the 1,000 men stationed there. We couldn't stop him with conventional means, so we decided to get help from individuals more familiar with Shishio's style of warfare. Saito had accepted our invitation to join our intelligence agency shortly after the war was over. So given his past we placed him in charge of the mission. He reported that he and one other person of similar skill would be needed to defeat Shishio, and we suggested you. However, Saito requested to test your abilities to see if you were up to the task. I offer my apologies for the way Saito conducted his investigation."

Saito laughed and began speaking, "I did what I had to do. I pushed the Battousai to his limit and now I know what he's capable of."

Saito stopped leaning against the wall and pulled out a cigarette, and started to walk to the door. He stopped when he reached it and spoke in a serious tone.

"Sir! My report is as follows, Ron Stoppable is not fit to partake in this mission, but Kenshin Himura is. That is all."

Saito reached for the door but stopped when Ron spoke to him.

"Saito, don't kill her. She's evil but it's different than most... it's hard to explain."

Saito placed the cigarette in his mouth and spoke. "Don't worry I'm off duty. Besides we're old friends."

* * *

Saito left the stunned Ron as he walked outside. He walked over to a nearby tree and spoke.

"Hey Sheila, can I get a light?"

A small green blast lit the tobacco and Saito took a drag. Shego dropped down from the tree with a frown on her face. The two stared at each other. Then Saito pulled out the pack of cigarette and offered Shego one.

She shook her head saying, "No thanks Hajime, I quit."

There was a long pause then Shego spoke again, "I thought you died when you didn't come back."

"I said that I had to leave when it was over."

"I know, but you still should have said something."

"You want to get something to drink?"

Shego looked at Saito and he looked back. Shego spoke, "Yeah."

* * *

Ron's face was frozen in shock as Saito walked out. He eventually shook it off and looked at Naga.

He then asked in a quite tone, "When do you need my answer by?"

"Seven days. I'm returning tonight. Saito is going to be at the hotel on Main Street. Find him if you wish to take the mission."

Naga rose and walked over to Ron's parents and bowed deeply to the two of them and spoke in a humble tone.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable; I, Prince Takamatsu, and our country are greatly in debt to your son. He is a just, noble, and honorable young man who does you great justice as parents."

Naga turned to the Possibles and spoke, "Thank you for your hospitality and I am sorry for placing you in such a situation."

Naga, his aide, and Megumi all walked to the door, turned back and bowed one last time then left. The room was filled with tension; almost all of it focused at Ron. Kim spoke in a strained tone.

"Ron, what does Hitokiri Battosai mean?"

Ron sighed, "I really hate that title. Battosai refers to my extensive use of battojutsu, strikes that come from the draw of a sword from the sheath, Hitokiri means… great manslayer."

Everyone was silent for a moment then Kim spoke again.

"Did you kill Monkey Fist?"

Ron paled slightly, "Yes, he caused one of my friends a lot of pain, and he was the one who killed Rufus. He also gave me the shorter of the two scars on my face."

"What does Tenchu mean?"

"Heaven's judgement. It was a poetic way of saying assassinate."

"Who was Saito talking about when he walked out?"

"Shego, and no I didn't know they knew each other."

Ruth asked the next question. "Why didn't you tell us about the war?"

"I… I just wanted to forget. You can't understand the things I saw, the things I did. I led the army that destroyed Kyoto. That wasn't my intention, but that's what happened. I take responsibility for that. I didn't want you all to think of me any differently than before, and I didn't want you to try to understand." He paused and then speaking in a breaking voice he stood and walked out. "I'm sorry."

The room was dead quite when the door slammed shut. Kim was staring at the ground her hair guarding her from everyone else's view. Don and Ruth held each other. Everyone else was looking around at the others in the room. Jim and Tim were having a silent conversation with one another, then they nodded and Jim spoke.

"We don't understand." Everyone looked at them. "Ron killed people, but they were killing people and trying to kill Ron too. So why does he feel so bad?"

The room was quite at the question, but Betty broke the silence in a soft and sad tone.

"Ron doesn't feel bad about killing the people who tried to kill him or even the people that he was asked to. He feels bad because he hurt people that were innocent and he lived when some of his friends died. Ron has a very kind heart so those things affect even more."

Eric exploded at the comment, "A kind heart! He nearly wiped a city off the face of the earth! He caused that guy at the museum to kill himself! He probably killed those Oniwabanshu guys and caused the warehouse to explode."

Sam stood up and yelled, "You're wrong!"

Everyone turned to her with stunned expressions as she continued. "… I lied when I said I fainted. He could have killed them but instead he spared them, until Takeda killed them like a coward. Then Ron let Aoshi have his revenge. I know Ron is a good person, and what I found out tonight doesn't change that."

All the others except Eric Sr. and Eric Jr. nodded their heads. Ruth spoke

"Thank you honey. I think Ron needs to hear that right now."

Kim stood with a determined look on her face, and walked to the door saying.

"I'm going to find Ron and make sure he doesn't do something stupid like take the mission or run away."

James looked around and said, "Well I don't know about the rest of you but I could really use some sleep.

Don responded, "James is right we should all be home by now in the bed. Kim will get Ron back home. I'm going to make sure he knows that I don't think of him any differently as often as possible and I would like you all to do the same, and if you can't than at least leave him alone."

The quests all got up and left while the twins went to bed, leaving Anne and James sitting alone in the famliy room.

Anne spoke, "Let's go to bed dear, Kim will be alright."

"I know, I just hope she can help pull Ronald out of his pain. If only a little."

* * *

The treehouse was pitch black on the inside, and Ron sat on the beat up sofa in silence. He tensed as he heard someone approach and climb up. The trap door opened to show a slender female frame.

"Ron?" It was Kim; she reached out and turned on the lantern that hung from the ceiling. As the light filled the room Kim sat down beside Ron. The two looked at each other for a few moments. Then Kim broke the silence.

"Ron, you don't have to worry. Your parents still love you, so do mine. Monique, Jim, Tim, and Sam still like and care for you. Dr. Director still respects you. I still… love you."

She shot Ron a look and stared into his eyes. Ron looked away.

"It's not that easy KP. I still can't forgive myself. I think I just need more time."

"I'm not going anywhere Ron. I'll be here as long as you need me to be."

Ron's eyes began to water. "KP… I don't deserve you."

Kim pulled Ron into a hug and questioned in a small voice. "Are you going to fight Shishio?"

"I don't know."

"You can't keep fighting other people's battles. They should deal with it on their own."

"You're right. I'll wait to tell Saito as long as I can so he won't be able to harass me so badly."

"Great." Kim blushed as she asked Ron one last question. "Um… did you and that Megumi woman sleep with each other."

Ron laughed, "No. I consider her a sister. She treated my wounds a few times."

Kim smiled at that and began to pull away when Ron stopped her.

"KP will you stay up here with me tonight?"

Kim blushed at the request. "Yes… I'll stay."

Kim turned off the lantern and the two lied down back to front, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AN: There it is I hope you all like it. Please read and review.


	10. Promise

**AN: Chapter 10 is here. Thanks for all the reviews. No fights in this chapter, but the story advances on several fronts. Enjoy. Also read the authors note at the end to read about a poll I'm putting up.**

* * *

**Sword of the Revolution**

Chapter 10: Keeping a Promise

Sunlight slowly poured into the worn wooden treehouse. It was still early very early in the morning. The beat up sofa was filled by two teenage figures. Slowly one started to stir awake. Kim's eyes blinked three times before they sprang open in shock. The events of last twenty-four hours flooded back to her. Including the fact that she was on a couch with Ron. She shifted softly to reach for her phone and looked at the time.

'6:30, My parents are going to kill me. I guess I have to wake Ron up.'

She rolled over slowly to face her friend and partner. She took in his calm face and flashed back to his fight with Saito. It had looked so cold, but she pushed that memory away. It wasn't the way he looked at her, and as far as she was concerned that was all that mattered. Kim traced her hand down the longer scar on his face and placed a small kiss on his forehead. She then pulled back and softly called.

"Ron… Ron… Ron time to wake up."

Ron jumped awake with a sleepy look on his face and then it morphed into one of surprise. Kim laughed joyfully at his reaction. Ron rubbed his eyes and softly spoke.

"KP… that's the first time in a long time that I've been able to sleep without having a nightmare. I wish we could be together like that more often."

Kim's face turned scarlet at the impact of his words. Still blushing she answered.

"I wish that to, but if I don't get home soon my parents are going to ground me until I'm forty. You should go talk to your parents and make sure they're okay."

"You're right. I'll call you later okay?"

"I'll be waiting." Kim stood and thought about kissing him but instead decided to settle for a hug.

* * *

Dr. Director heaved a tired sigh as she finished updating the files on her desk. She had been up all night. as she was at least half the nights every week. She stretched and looked at the photos on her desk. Betty had never been very sentimental and only had a few photographs on one of her desks. No one but herself ever saw them. One was of her parents. One was of her favorite agent, Will Du. She smiled slightly at it. She had always had a soft spot for him, but she couldn't figure out why. He was always so serious, he really needed to get a life outside of the organization. Then she frowned at herself for that thought. She didn't have a life outside of GJ either, not really. The only relationship she had outside of law enforcement involved the final picture on her desk. It was one of Team Possible. Betty looked at the young woman and her partner. Kim had become her protégé over the last year, and a cross between a little sister and a daughter. In fact Betty already had plans to hand over her position to the young woman in a few years, but that was still far into the future at this point. Kim still had things she needed to sort out about Ron. As she looked at his smiling face Betty thought about all the young man had gone trough. He was already a rock for Kim and now he could one day help Kim deal with new problems she was sure to one day face. Kim would be helping Ron out first though. Smiling Betty walked over to the side room of her office to catch an hour or so of sleep.

* * *

After Kim walked home Ron stepped into the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast for his parents and himself. As he cracked a few eggs into the pan he heard his parents bedroom door open. His mom and dad walked into the room. His father walked over to the coffeepot and poured two cups and placed them on the table. His mother placed a kiss on Ron's cheek as she began to set the table. Ron was glad they didn't mention the war and his part in it. So he decided that now was a good time to tell them his news.

"I've decided I'm not going back to Japan. I think Naga can pull them trough on his own."

His parents nodded and said that they were glad and left it at that. Ron was glad and for the first time he felt he could finally move on from the past

* * *

Kim opened her front door and walked inside with a normal composed pace. On the inside she was panicking. She had never spent a night away from home without her parents consent before and that included missions. Her parents hadn't called her at some point during the night though so maybe they were going to go easy on her. Or maybe they just wanted to see how late she would be back without their knowing. She held her head high as she walked into the kitchen. Her mother sat alone at the table reading the paper and having a cup of coffee. She looked up at her daughter and spoke.

"Good Morning Kim. How's Ron doing?"

"H-He's good… he's decided that he's not going back to Japan."

"That's wonderful…" As Kim relaxed and began to fix a bowl of cereal Anne continued.

"Did the two have sex?"

Kim spun around with a red face that bore simultaneous looks of shock, horror, and embarrassment.

"MOM!"

"What? You stayed out all night with Ron without calling, who obviously needed emotional support. Your outfit looks like it was on the ground. The two of you love each other and lets be honest Kim the past two months the sexual tension has been palpable. So?"

Kim's face was almost as red when Ron asked her to stay the night with him.

"No. We didn't. We were up in Ron's old treehouse and we just slept on the old sofa that's up there. Just talked and he asked me to stay and I did."

Anne smiled, "Good, then we don't need to tell your father that you stayed out all night."

"You mean you didn't wait for me to get back?"

"No, after you left everyone went home and we went straight to bed. I'm sure James expected you to be back, but since nothing happened we just won't mention that you stayed with Ron."

"You want to lie to dad?" Kim was shocked.

"No I don't want to, but if he found out… I don't know what would happen. He loves Ron like a son and he thinks that you don't see Ron as '_a boy'_. So he trusts Ron completely, but if he knew the truth I don't think he could take. Anyway, I'll start working your father into the idea of the two of you dating so please take things slowly."

"Don't worry mom we haven't even made it official yet."

"I know dear, but I remember those nights when your father and I had trouble keeping or heads in the 'heat of the moment.'"

"MOOOM! Ugh… I'm going to get a shower."

Anne smiled at her daughter's retreating back. She then got a cheshire grin as she thought back to one of those long ago nights.

* * *

Shego awoke with a splitting headache. She reached up and held her head with a groan. Slowly she took in her surroundings. She was in a hotel room in Middleton. The view from the window told her that much. What she didn't know was how she got there. Or why all she had on were her bra and panties. She jumped up once she realized that she was near naked in a strange room with no recollection of how she got there. A small bark of amused laughter drew her attention across the room to a set of electric blue eyes. Saito was smiling warmly from a chair that sat near the TV. He was shirtless which showed off his muscular build and his hard earned scars. Shego ignited her hands and growled.

"Why are you shirtless and where are my clothes?"

"You still can't hold your liquor that well, but at least you didn't throw up this time."

Shego growled and advanced on him. He held up a hand and playfully waved for her to stop.

"I'm shirtless because I sleep that way. Your clothes are over on the dresser nicely folded. I took them off when you passed out so they wouldn't get wrinkled."

"So you slept on that chair?"

"No. I slept on the bed with you."

Shego once again advanced on him with fire in her eyes daring him to say the wrong thing.

"Relax I didn't do anything but undress you. I don't know why you're so upset we've done much more than that before." Saito smiled naughtily at the memory.

Shego had a near invisible blush. "Things have changed since then Hajime… I've changed."

Saito smirked as his eyes took in her body. "I've noticed."

Shego once again blushed "Pervert." She then turned then eyed him and his body. You've changed too."

Saito laughed warmly. "So Sheila… what should we do?"

Shego then smirked evilly and ran a hand seductively along her frame. Then she walked over to the dresser and began to dress, speaking as she did so.

"Well I don't know about you. I have to get back to Dr D. I'll meet up with you later in the week, but if you want to do anything besides look you have to say something to me."

"What?"

"You know. I'll see you later in the week Hajime."

As she walked to the door Saito spoke in a sad voice "You know you're the only person who calls me Hajime."

Shego spoke in the same sad tone, "You're the only one who calls me Sheila."

"That's pretty sad isn't it?"

Shego didn't answer and walked out the door, but she had to agree.

* * *

Kim was looking in her mirror combing her hair for her meeting with Ron. Her phone rang and she picked it up and answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Kim."

"Hey Mon. what's up?"

"I called to ask you that. What is the sitch with Ron?"

"Well we talked and I asked him if he was going to go back to Japan to help beat that Shishio guy."

"And?"

Relief was evident in her voice. "I talked him into staying."

"That's great! Did anything else happen?"

"Well I asked him about that Megumi woman and he said that they were just friends and he was telling the truth."

"You're sure? Cause I was sure there was a Japanese girlfriend."

"He told the truth I know that. At least about Megumi."

"So is that it?"

"… This doesn't get outside the two of us right?"

"Girl."

"I know just checking. After we talked I was going to leave, but he asked me to stay. So the two of us just held each other on that beat up old sofa in the old tree house and went to sleep."

Monique gave an 'awe' then spoke. "So are you two are official now?"

"Kinda. I'm going to move slowly and just act like I'm his girlfriend, without the physical aspects, and he'll get the idea."

"What about Eric, did you let him down softly?"

"Oh no. With what went on yesterday I forgot. I'll deal with it later in the week, after exams."

"Don't put it off to long."

"I won't. I gotta go Ron will be here soon."

"Say no more. Call me with the details later."

"Of course, bye Mon."

"Bye Kim."

* * *

The days pasted quickly as exams began and ended. Kim and Ron had been inseparable, and they were closer than ever. Ron's friends made no mention of his activities during that year and treated him the same as they always did. However Kim felt a certain amount of hostility coming from Eric so she decided to speak with him and let him down. Finally the next Wednesday, the last day before Christmas break, arrived and Kim decided it was time to talk to Eric. As the students were leaving Kim let Ron and Monique go on ahead. Monique was due at work and Ron had to stop by his house for his wallet. Kim walked up behind Eric and spoke.

"Hey, Eric can we talk?"

Eric smiled, "Sure Kim."

The two walked outside and Kim asked. "How were your exams?"

"They were ok. I think I did pretty well."

"Great… Listen Eric, I want to thank you for being such a good friend over the past year. I know I haven't been the best one to have at times, but I do appreciate everything you've done for me."

Eric listened and nodded "Thanks Kim and you've been a great friend."

"Anyway I just wanted you to know that, because I don't want you to think that I don't like and respect you."

Eric had a deep frown on his face. "This is about _Himura_ right?"

Kim had a scowl on her face. "Yes, it's about _Ron_. I love him Eric and I'm not sorry about that. I just wish I didn't have to hurt you."

Eric's voice was tight "He's going to hurt you again you know. He doesn't deserve you."

"He probably will hurt me, but I'm probably going to hurt him too. That happens sometimes in relationships, but we'll deal with that when it happens. As for his deserving me if he doesn't I don't know who does."

Eric was silent at that while Kim walked away.

* * *

_meanwhile..._

Naga sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He could finally go home and get some sleep. As he rose he saw his door open and a boy no more than twelve years old stood there with blood on his clothes, an empty smile on his face, and a dagger in his hand. He spoke in a light tone.

"Prime Minister Kuroda I'm here to kill you."

* * *

_30 minuets later..._

As Ron approached his home he saw Saito standing by the door with a dark look on his face.

'Oh no…' he thought.

* * *

Kim ran to her door and opened it smiling. "Hey Ron are yo-." She stopped when she saw the look on his face.

"What's going on?"

"Naga's dead KP. He was assassinated by one of Shishio's men."

"I'm so sorry Ron…" she noticed the car behind him with Saito in the drivers seat. She felt a cold dread crawl up her spine.

Kim spoke, "Don't-

"I have to KP, he was my friend. I've left my parents a real letter this time and I'm gonna call then when we are in the air. Our flight leaves in half an hour so I need to go, but first I wanted to keep my promise and say goodbye. Goodbye KP."

Kim closed her eyes and turned around holding back tears. "Goodbye Ron. Be safe."

Ron wanted to run to her and kiss and holed her but instead he just said. "I will and I'll be back soon."

Ron closed the door and walked to the car. When the door shut Kim feel to her knees and wept.

**AN: Please Read and Review. Also vote in my Poll for what story I should do after this one. **

**The Choices are as follows.**

**A Shego fic that shows the events that Saito refers too.**

**A Ron fic that takes place during the revolution **

**A sequel to this one.**

**The Poll will end when this story is over.**


	11. Arrivals

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Ron arrives in Japan and learns more about his enemy, and Shego learns that Saito left. Anyway here is chapter 11.**

* * *

**Sword of the Revolution**

Chapter 11: Arrivals and Departures

_The chamber was filled with light from half a hundred candles. Their scent filled the air with a calming effect. The three occupants of the shrine room sat in a triangle. The forms of the students sat beside each other, facing the wizened master. Master Sensei spoke in a happy yet serious tone._

_'You have done well in mastering Monkey Kung-Fu and learning the lessons I have placed before you Stoppable-san'_

_Ron bowed lowly and spoke, 'Thank you Sensei. I'm glad that I've met your expectations so quickly, but I still don't fell I'm ready to take part in the coming conflict.'_

_Sensei nodded, 'You're right my son. You still must pick what side you wish to support in the war, and there is the matter of the Lotus Blade. You must learn kenjutsu and for that I have already obtained you a master. You will meet him tomorrow morning, but first I think you need to choose a new name. A name that will keep your true identity hidden and loved ones safe._

_Ron looked thoughtful. Yori bowed and spoke. "Sensei, Ron-kun, if I may? I have a suggestion._

_Both men nodded for her to continue. 'Kenshin'_

_Ron and Sensei both nodded their approval. Sensei spoke in a happy tone. 'Ken, shin sword, heart. I think it is most fitting.' _

* * *

Ron stirred lightly as he woke up. As he opened his eyes he saw large, fluffy, white clouds and the distant ocean below. He remembered now, he was on his flight from LA to Tokyo. Groaning he stretched as much as he could with two people beside him. One was Saito on his left and a forty-year-old woman on his right. He hated flying commercial especially coach. At least he had been able to talk to his parents in the LA airport and they had been very understanding. After he had promised to call as soon as they landed… twenty times. He just wished he had been able to leave Kim on such good terms. He breathed a heavy sigh as he leaned back. Saito looked over at him with a smirk.

"You should have told her you loved her or at the very least kissed her."

Ron shot him a glare, "Like I need relationship advice from you."

Laughing Saito replied, "I know more about women than you do Himura. Trust me on that."

Ron just looked at Saito with an unbelieving look on his face. Saito gave a huff and spoke.

"Look kid I'm not saying I'm an expert on them or anything. I'm saying that all men get better with women over time, and I've been around longer than you."

"Some guys are naturally better with women, so as time goes they get even better though."

"That's right but you aren't good with women at all. I know that because I wasn't, it's just another thing we have in common."

"We don't have that much in common."

Saito laughed, "Of course we do! I mean we both adopted a different culture than the ones we were born into, never mind that we both chose the sameone. We both are killers, and we both fell in love with strong women. Also we both do incredibly stupid things for said woman."

The woman beside them had gotten very nervous at the mention of 'killers.'

"Look I don't know about you but my whole life wasn't just about impressing women. I admit that it has been a part of it but not the whole thing."

Saito shot him an odd look and spoke, "Of course it is. Look that's what makes a man a man. Forget about being a certain age, taking your first drink, killing something, voting, performing some ceremony, having sex, driving a car, or some combination of those. A boy becomes a man when he starts making decisions and acting based on the needs and happiness of a woman, other than his mother. He can only hope that she noticed his sacrifices and rewards him accordingly."

"That doesn't seem very romantic."

"Of course it's not! Men aren't supposed to be romantic. Although sometimes women force us to give up some of our identities as men for some romance. Any male that doesn't give up something for the woman he loves isn't a man, and any woman who says they don't want a man to give anything up for them is a lying bitch."

"So you're saying that some guys never become men?"

"That's right, but what I really want to know is… if what you gave up when you left Middelton and what you gave up when you left Japan was for the same woman both times or if it was for another woman each time."

"I'll tell you if you tell me what Shego wants you to give up."

Saito thought,_ 'After what I already gave up? My pride and that's all I've got left at this point.'_

When Saito didn't speak Ron remained silent and rolled his head to the nervous looking woman to his right and closed his eyes trying to get back to sleep. He didn't explain that is was for both of them when he left Japan. Saito looked at his rival and gave a small smile. He really needed to get a smoke.

* * *

Monique knocked on the door rapidly and waited for the door to open. It opened to reveal a worried Anne Possible. Anne shuffled Monique through the door and up the stairs to Kim's door speaking as they did in a hushed tone.

"Thanks for coming so quickly dear, Kim's in a bad state. I've never seen her like this and I'm very worried. Ruth's up there with her and the boys went to pick up supper."

"I'll do anything to help out Kim."

They reached Kim's door and stepped into it. Kim's hair was in disarray and her eyes were red and swollen, but she had stopped crying, or at least had run out of tears. Ruth had an arm around Kim's shoulder, and her eyes were red as well. They looked up as Monique and Anne entered and Kim flew to Monique and squeezed the air from her lungs in a backbreaking hug. Sniffling as she did spoke.

"Mon! I'm so glad you're here."

Prying Kim's arms off of her and smiling sadly she asked, "What happened? I thought he was going to stay here?"

"He was but the Prime Minister was assassinated and they were friends so Ron felt he had to go now."

"Well at least you know where he is this time. You don't have to go all around the world this time looking for him and Saito's with him so he should be ok.

"I wish I did have to search for him it would give me something to do instead of crying like baby, and I don't trust that Saito guy and I don't think Ron does either. I mean they were trying to kill each other almost a week ago. Plus he somehow knows Shego and is friends with her. No sane person can do that can they? Also what about the people Ron's working for. I mean what kind of people uses teenagers to assassinate other people."

Monique looked thoughtful then brightened with an idea. "Why don't you call Dr. Director and get her to give you some information. Maybe that will give you some relief."

Kim sniffed and spoke, "Yeah, that might work I'll get Wade to patch me through to her." As Kim reached out for the Kimmunacator Monique stopped her. "Kim um… you should straiten your hair and dry your eyes."

Kim blushed and said, "Thanks Mon."

* * *

Shego was furious. She had broken into his hotel room and had been waiting for Saito to come back for fifteen hours. Growling she decided to hunt him down and kick the crap out of him. First she would stop by the sidekicks house and if he wasn't there she would go to Possible's.

* * *

Ron hung up the phone after he left his message on his parent's answering machine. He walked over to where Saito was waiting and the two began walking towards the exit. When they walked into the bustling city of Tokyo Saito began to look up and down the street. Finally a look of recognition passed over his face and he motioned for Ron to follow. They walked to a small black sedan and the two got into the back, and Saito took a folder from the driver and gave him orders to drive to The Ministry of Defense. He then opened the folder and passed a paper to Ron and began to speak as Ron read.

"As you can see Shishio's organization is fairly centralized. He is the leader obviously. The man in charge of his organization's finances is a man by the name of Hoji Sadojima, the second son of the shipping magnate of the same name. Hoji reports only to and directly to Shishio. Hoji and nine others make up the captains of the organization. They are referred to as the Juppongatana. Each is in charge of certain aspects of the organization. Now we don't know all of them, but we know a few. Cho Sawagejo is in charge of recruitment.'

"The Sword Hunter?"

"That's right and a man named Usui Uonuma is in charge of interrogation and intelligence gathering. He fought my comrade Okina during the war and was blinded. Apparently he's gotten a lot stronger since then and is even called The Blind Sword."

"Is that all we know?"

"Yep. Our targets are the leaders. The Prince wishes to see you when we arrive. So how long after that do you need before we leave?"

"As soon as possible I guess, but first I need to go see a few more people. In fact I'll just contact you when I'm ready to go. By the way which city do we believe Shishio is closest to?"

Saito lit a up and spoke in a firm tone, "Kyoto."

Ron felt a horrible dread fill him.

* * *

The Possibles and Stoppables sat in the living room with Dr. Director. She had just arrived and taken a cup of coffee that Anne had offered. She looked at the young woman and felt the pain she was in. She gave Kim a small smile and began to speak.

"Kim, I'm sorry that I couldn't speak to you earlier, but now that that budget meeting is over you have my undivided attention."

Kim licked her lips nervously. "Um… W-well I wanted to know what you know about the people that Ron's working for and against, and about Saito. You know if Ron can trust him."

Betty raised her eyebrow over her good eye. "Well… there isn't much about Saito that's well know. Other than he and some others worked with Team Go at one point. GJ doesn't really know too much more about the man or his personally. However he has no criminal record and in fact he might be a little to gung-ho about enforcing justice. So I don't think you have to worry about him."

Kim's eyes began to water up and she spoke in a wavering voice. "That's good… I j-just wish he'd s-stayed."

Betty's eye flared and she jumped up and walked over to Kim and slapped the girl across the face. Everyone was shocked at the director especially Kim. Betty began to yell.

"You are Kim Possible! If you are this worried about someone you love you shouldn't be sitting around bawling like a baby. You should go and help him!"

Kim held her red face and sputtered, "Bu- bu- but he didn't as- ask me t- t- to."

Betty rolled her eye and spoke, "Of course not, he's a man! He was trying to protect you! Are you going to let him get away with that."

Kim looked thoughtful then a fire lit up in her green eyes. That was a thounsand times worse than him not needing her. "He was trying to protect me?! Me!"

Betty nodded realizing that she had the girl. "That's right. Now what are you going to do?"

Kim jumped up eyes dry and face red from excitement. "I'm going to track him down and set him straight and help him out. Then I'm going to drag him back home and make sure he never does anything this stupid again!"

Shego watched the scene from outside the window with a smile on her face. The good doctor had given Kim exactly what she needed. Shego would have to follow Kim's lead except when Shego found Saito she was just going to kick the shit out of him.

* * *

**AN: There it is chapter 11. Please read and review. I need moar reviews…**

**Oh, before I forget Juppongatana means Ten Swords.**


	12. Meetings

**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. In this chapter we meet the Emperor, Ron's sword instructor, and maybe another fight.**

**(Means Japanese)**

* * *

**Sword of the Revolution**

Chapter 12: Meetings and Greetings

Ron walked down the hall at steady and slow pace. His face was expressionless and his eyes showed no emotion. He was dressedin a blood red uniform with a long gold collar and epaulettes. The pants were the same color with a gold stripe along the outside. His black boots were polished to a mirror shine, and gave a sharp echo down the hallway. The Lotus Blade sat in its sheath at his left side. He reached an ornate wooden door pushed it open and stepped inside. At the opposite wall there was a lone chair with a high back. On it sat a young man in his late twenties who had short black hair, a small round face, shining black eyes, and wore long formal black kimono. At both sides of him were many men and women in a large number of different outfits. Ron walked within ten steps of the man and fell to his knees and gave a deep bow. He spoke in a very formal, firm, and humble tone.

(Your Highness, I am truly honored to be in your divine presence once again. I am truly humbled by your request to see my most unworthy self. I'm once more and forever in your service. Please tell me what you wish to be done and I all shall do it or die trying.)

Prince Takamatsu looked at Ron with an impassive face and spoke in a tone that conveyed no emotion.

(My most capable warrior and servant, Kenshin Himura, I am most gladdened by your arrival. Now that you are here I need not worry for my people or my country. You shall rest in the receiving chamber to the left and I shall inform you of my orders momentarily.)

Ron rose his head, stood straight, and made his way to the side room. The two guards saluted, ushered him inside, and left. Ron walked into the center of the room and sat on the ground at a low table that was packed with refreshments. Sitting down he poured himself a cup of sake and sipped it slowly. After a few moments the door opened to reveal the prince. Ron stood and bowed, the prince walked over to him as he straightened up and the door shut. When the door clicked Takamatsu and Ron both burst out laughing. The two clasped hands and gave each other a pat on the back.

Takamatsu spoke laughing, "Kenshin that was priceless, when you came in with your uniform and gave that ridiculous bow I thought I was going to die. I don't know how I even got through our speeches."

Ron smiled, "You didn't show anything at all. I thought you could use something to cheer you up."

Takamatsu gave a sad smile, "You're right about that. It has been hard dealing with Naga's death. Anyway, I'm sorry to have to call you back from your retirement, but I'm glad to see you again. I know that you'll be able to stop Shishio, but enough of that. Let's eat!"

Ron gave a smile and nodded. He was glad that he'd be able to relax with a friend before he went back into battle.

* * *

Kim and the Stoppables were on their flight going toward Tokyo. Kim had wanted to go alone to find Ron, but his parents wanted to know more about their son's life while he had been away. The Stoppables had to use some personal days from their respective jobs. Dr. Director had set them up with someone who could get them a meeting with the Crown Prince, and they were to meet him when they landed. Kim was nervous about the meeting because she didn't know anything about the prince. She had met royalty before, but she had never met one that had as much power as this one. Kim didn't think Ron would fight for someone that was an ass or anything like that. She knew one thing though and that was no matter what Kim was going to find Ron. What she didn't know though was that Shego was on the same plane shadowing and using her to find Saito.

* * *

Ron trudged up the run down mountain path. He wore a dark blue kimono top, pale khaki pants, but the long brown cloak that was wrapped around his skinny frame obscured this. As the path began to level out in front of him he came upon a small house with a small shack off to the side. Ron stepped around to the rear of the house and came up to a small fire. In front of the flames sat a tall muscular man with long flowing black hair. He wore a white shirt with an open collar, brown pants, white sandals, and a long white coat with red trim. The man gave no sign that showed he knew Ron arrived, but Ron bowed lowly to the man and waited. After five minutes the man spoke in a bored tone.

"So you've returned. Why?"

Ron was still on the ground, "To finish learning the techniques of Hiten-Mitsurugi, Master."

The man finally turned to look at Ron. His dark eyes bore into Ron's bowed head, and even though Ron couldn't see him he knew his master was looking at him. After several moments the man spoke in a serious tone.

"It will be as it was before except that you will not leave before we are done."

Ron knew that if he tried to disobey that command he would die so he said, "I understand master."

"Good then prepare our meal and get to bed we shall begin in the morning."

Ron stood and began to do his masters bidding.

* * *

Kim and the Stoppables walked quietly behind Megumi Takani. Kim had been surprised that the beautiful was their contact. They had arrived at the airport and found that a car was waiting for them. The car drove them to a luxurious home near the Imperial Palace and when they arrived Megumi had greeted them.

Kim spoke, "You're Dr. Directors contact?"

Megumi gave a smile and shook her head, "No, but I've been sent by him to guide you to your meeting with the prince and himself."

Megumi motioned them to follow her. As they began walking through the gate onto the large lawn and up to the house Ruth spoke.

"Ms. Takani? I've been wondering how did you meet my son and what kind of… friendship did the two of you have."

Don spoke in an embarrassed tone "Now dear."

Megumi spoke, "It is alright Stoppable-san, I think any mother would wish to know if her only son might be romantically involved with an older woman. As for your question Kenshin saved me from some killers during the war, and I helped him with his and some of the others wounds during the times of fighting. At first I loved him for what he had done for me and his kind spirit, but he never reciprocated those feelings. After a time I began to think of him as a younger brother."

Kim had listened and she was glad to know that Ron had told the truth. It wasn't that she doubted him it was just that he might of trying to protect her again. Ruth looked thoughtful and spoke.

"Thank you, I'll admit I've been worried that Ron might have… been careless about… things…" she trailed off with a very red blush.

Kim was staring at Ruth with a shocked expression. She was surprised at what Ron's mother was insinuating. Megumi laughed heartily at the older woman's statement. She wiped a tear from her eye and spoke.

"Forgive me, but your son wasn't like that. In fact a lot of the men around the cell thought that he might have been homosexual."

Her charges eyes bugged out and Megumi laughed and continued speaking while shooting Kim a small glance, "All the women believed that he had a lost love or something like that. Whoever she was she had a strong hold on his heart."

Kim felt a small blush rise up her face and she turned away. Megumi then looked thoughtful for a moment and began to speak but stopped then started again.

"There was one… I don't know if I should mention this, but… there was one girl the same age as Kenshin, that he was close to. She called him by Ron when they were off duty, and the two seemed to be close and friendly. She never showed any overt romantic feelings for him and she never minded when some other girl or I made an advance on him, but it was always like she knew something the rest of us didn't. That and the fact that she was always polite made me despise her. Anyway when our cell was broken up we split up. Kenshin and her escaped together but when our cell regrouped the girl was gone and he never spoke of him again."

The others took in her words for a few moments and then Kim spoke.

"What was her name?"

"Yori, I didn't know her last name."

They were silent for a few moments before they arrived at a large door. Megumi turned and gave a low bow.

"This is were I must leave you. Inside is your contact. I'm sure we shall see each other soon."

With that she turned and walked away. The party from Middleton opened the door and walked inside. There they saw an old man with large white eyebrows and beard. He sat with his legs crossed and was wearing a long red robe. He smiled, bowed lowly, then rose his head and spoke.

"Greetings, I'm Master Sensei and it is my great honor to meet you all. Come please sit down."

Kim and the Stoppables looked at each other and took seats in front of the old man. He smiled and spoke in a warm tone.

"The prince will be here shortly until then feel free to ask me any questions until then."

* * *

Hajime Saito walked up the run down stairs to his run down apartment. He placed his key into the lock and opened the door. The main room was wreathed in darkness. He walked in and threw his jacket onto a rack and kicked off his shoes. He walked over to his fridge and opened and grabbed two drinks. A voice rang out in the dark and a green glow lit the room.

"Hello Saito, is that for me?"

Saito frowned and threw the can at Shego and spoke, "I didn't know who was following at me first. You should be careful I could have hurt you."

Shego gave a harsh laugh, "I'm sure you would have lost a lot of sleep."

"Why are you here Sheila?" Saito's tone wasn't harsh or angry but soft.

"You left me high and dry again."

"I had to get Himura here ASAP and get our operation underway. Nagamasa's death has really put us on edge and placed a lot of pressure on us."

Shego growled, "It's always duty with you Hajime. I mean come on! Where has it gotten you! What has it gotten you! All it has done is leave you alone with a shitty apartment, no recognition, and no friends."

Saito's eyes started with to burn with an ice blue flame and he spoke in a soft but firm tone. "You're right Sheila it's always duty with me and it hasn't gotten me much, but what it has given me is a feeling that I've made a difference for good people. It's given me something that I can feel good about and that might not be much but it's better than what you've got to show for your life. Tell me what's it like to be feared the world over by everyone. What's it like to have so much money and not be able to enjoy it. How does it feel to have no place to call home? How does it feel to try to beat up and be beat up by a teenager? What happens when you end up besting your younger self? Will it make the choice you made right?"

Shego powered down leaving the room in darkness but she remained silent. Saito walked over and began putting his shoes back on and started to speak.

"You wanted me to say 'I'm sorry' for letting you think I had died. Well I'm not! I left so you could be free to leave Team Go and live your life the way you wanted. I wanted you to be happy with your life and I knew that you wouldn't be if you and I had stayed together. You would have felt trapped into staying in this life. What a fool I was! I thought you just wanted to be a normal girl. Instead you join the other side. You can't know how much that hurt me. The only thing I'm sorry for is the fact I didn't tell you I loved you, because I can't say that now... it wouldn't be true."

He turned and walked to the door and opened it. Before he stepped out he spoke. "You can use the bed if you need to stay for a night or to. I'll be on the couch."

He then walked out and slammed the door. Leaving Shego alone in stunned silence.

**AN: There we go. Please read and review. I hope everyone had a good Fathersday. The poll is up on my profile so please vote. Enjoy.**


	13. Suprise

**AN: Chapter 13 is here. Thanks to everyone that's been reading so far. More plot in this one and new mystery**.

* * *

**Sword of the Revolution**

Chapter 13: Suprise

Kim, Don, and Ruth sat by Sensei each looking at the other trying to find what question should be asked first. Kim looked at the old man and spoke in a firm voice.

"How do you know Dr. Director?"

Sensei smiled, "We met when she was still an agent for the CIA. I can't say more than that."

Kim nodded and was silent then Don asked, "Do you know Ron?"

The old man gave an odd smile that was filled with warmth and sadness, and he spoke with a tone that reflected his face.

"Yes, I'm the head teacher at Yamanouchi, and no Dr. Director doesn't know that."

Ruth spoke with a slight edge, "So you were the one that Ron contacted with his problems?"

The man nodded and Ruth continued in an enraged voice, "SO YOU HELP HIM BY TEACHING HIM TO KILL AND INVOLVING HIM IN A WAR THAT HE DOESN'T BELONG IN! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW KIND RONNIE IS!"

Kim was surprised that Sensei didn't move an inch at the angry mother's tirade. Instead he answered in a sad calming tone.

"I didn't get Ron-mu…san involved. The Lotus Blade and his destiny did. The founder of our school was, like Ron-san, imbued by the Mystical Monkey Power and so was the sword. The sword is a powerful artifact that mirrors its owner's soul. When Ron-san proved his worth to the sword it created a bond with the young man, and as I said it is a powerful artifact. The sword was able to feel the conflict that was beginning to boil in this country, but it also saw a way to shorten the conflict. That was by involving the chosen one, Ron-san, in it. So the sword used its connection to Ron-san to send him visions of the future that would be taking place. These dreams obviously affected Ron-san and he knew it had to do with sword and his power. He couldn't tell you about them for two reasons. The first being that he swore that he wouldn't reveal any of our schools secrets and secondly he thought you wouldn't be able to understand. When he arrived we were able to determine that the blade was the cause of the visions. Ron-san learned that if he fought the war would be short and relatively small short, and bloodless. If he didn't it would have led to another world war. Ron-san made his choice and I supported him."

The others thought about what the old man had said. Kim couldn't help but think that that was something Ron would do. Don looked into Sensei's eyes and spoke.

"Did you fight in the war?"

"Not directly, I was involved in a support role."

"Why? I mean I assume you have other students that fought. Why didn't you fight with them?"

Sensei was silent for a few moments, "I… am still very strong for my age, but I don't think I will be around to much longer. So I didn't think that I should play to large a role in the new government that is to come. I let the younger generation take charge and make their own future. They are much more suited to make a just world than mine or yours."

There was silence in the room for a little while after that. Kim knew then and there that Ron must love the wizened old man. If he had had a teacher that had that much faith in him before Ron would have been much more confident. She was glad that he had found a good advisor while he was here, and now she just wondered if he had any other kind of support. Kim spoke in a hesitant tone.

"W…Was a girl named Yori one of your students?"

Kim jumped with surprise at Sensei's reaction to the name. It wasn't even that noticeable of one just a small widening of his eyes. However he hadn't reacted at all to anything else. Sensei was in deep thought for a few moments and then he spoke slowly.

"Did Ron-san… mention her?"

Kim and the Stoppables were extra curious. Kim answered, "No we heard a little about her from someone that fought with them during the war."

Sensei nodded and sighed, "Yes Yori-mago was one of my students, but she was more than that. She was respected by all the others and liked by most of them as well. She was talented and intelligent. She was quick to be friends with everyone and was very selfless. She was very much like you Possible-san, and like you she saw what most don't see in Ron-san. She was the student that first showed Ron around the school and the two became fast friends and they resumed that friendship during the war. She died during the war and Ron-san feels responsible for it, but… Yori-mago's choice was her own and I know she made it with no regrets."

Ruth cast a glance at Kim and then spoke, "Were they more than friends?"

Sensei gave the woman a look and said, "You should ask him that. It isn't my place to say and to tell you the truth I don't know what Ron-san's feelings for her were. I do know that Yori-mago loved him."

There was silence once again but after a few moments a side door opened. A young man in his late twenties in a fine suit walked in and as he did so Sensei bowed, and after a few seconds of hesitation Kim and the Stoppables started to do the same. However the young man held up his hand and spoke.

"Please you don't have to do that" He cast a glance at Sensei, "any of you."

The old man nodded and spoke to the others; "I present to you His Royal Highness Crown Prince Takamatsu."

The three visitors all started to bow again but were stopped by the blushing Takamatsu.

"Please don't, I can't stand all that formality and I wouldn't even be in this position without you son so if anyone should be bowing it should be me. Now how can I help you?"

Kim spoke, "Uh… Sir, We would like to be near Ron while he um helps you, and I planed on helping him."

Takamatsu and Sensei shared a look for a few moments before Sensei nodded and Takamatsu turned to the his guests and spoke, "Very well, Sensei shall take you to him and I'll inform our headquarters in Kyoto that you'll be joining them. Now I've had my cook prepare a light meal and I would be most honored if you join me and we can share stories of Kenshin."

* * *

Ron was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily as he came to a stop at a narrow strip of ground. On one side was a deep forest and on the other side was a small river that flowed from a waterfall that came down from the mountain. Opposite him were his master and a wooden dummy. His master turned to face him and gave a small smirk.

"Well you aren't that out of shape all things considered… at least physically. You still have the same difficulties of the mind, and to tell you the truth I don't know if you can ever get over them."

"What do you mean when you say that master?"

The tall man gave Ron a long look and spoke, "You give yourself to much credit, you can't let go of your guilt, and you seek to punish yourself. Is that clear enough for you?"

Ron thought for a few seconds and shook his head, "Not all of it master."

The man barked, "Then you don't understand any of it! Fool apprentice! You weren't the only one to take part in the war and the others that were all made their own choices. Take no credit in their descion making. As for your guilt and punishment… you did what you had to win the war and you did so with the intent to take as few lives as possible, not many can say the same. Yori-mei's death was an accident and you know that. She released you from your vows and told you to live so that's what you should do."

Ron had a far away look as his master finished speaking and there was a long silence. Then the master cleared his throat and spoke in a lecturing tone.

"The types of attacks in kenjutsu--first, the Karatake (downward stroke), Kesagiri, the slantwise downward stroke to the shoulder, reverse Kesagiri, right Nagi (belly stroke), left Nagi (reverse belly stroke), right upward cut, left upward cut, and the Sakakaze, upward stroke. Finally, the stroke that pierces at the shortest range to the chest, the Tsuki. In all the schools there is no killing technique that does not aim for one of those nine points. Naturally, the stances of defense were developed to correspond to these same nine points. But if you move with the godlike speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi style and strike at all nine points at once, there is no possibility of defense. Watch this, copy, and perform just like all the other attacks I've taught you."

The man reached and drew his sword and held it out in front of him and called 'Kuzuryusen'

He jumped forward and his sword lit with a blue light and the light split into nine separate beams and charged at the wooden dummy and crashed into it causing deep gashes to appear in it. The man had appeared beside the ruined dummy and turned to Ron.

"Your turn."

Ron nodded and waited for his master to move to the side. While his master was moving Ron focused on his observation of the attack and thought long and hard. After an hour of concentration Ron called, 'Kuzuryusen'

The attack was perfect and destroyed what remained of the dummy. The master nodded in approval and began to speak.

"Good, now we will each perform the attack at each other on the count of five."

Ron looked like he was about to protest but nodded. The two then squared off against each other. The older man began to count as they each began to perform the attack.

"One, two, three, four, five."

The eighteen beams appeared and met halfway between the two combatants and after a few moments the light faded and Ron flew a few feet backward and fell on his back with a groan. His master spoke.

"The only weakness of the Kuzuryusen is the user as you can tell. No one can dodge all the attacks or parry them. However if your opponent can attack all nine places at the same time and he is physically stronger than you, you will lose and die."

Ron looked down with a worried expression. The teacher began again.

"So you must figure out how to overcome an attack that can't be dodged or parried, and you can't do by over powering them. You have thirty-six hours to figure out the counter to the attack. I will then perform the attack and if you haven't gotten it… I'll kill you. Now finish your workout and start dinner and be sure to make a lot."

The man turned and walked away from Ron back to his house. Ron looked up from his position and yelled, "I'm not afraid to die!"

His master yelled back, "That's why you're a fool!"

* * *

The door opened and Saito walked threw and kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket. He walked over and sat down on his couch next to Shego and took the bottle of sake that lay there and threw it back to take a drink. After a second he placed the bottled down with a sigh and looked at Shego. The woman had been staying with him for two days and hadn't spoken more than three words during that time.

Saito cleared his throat and spoke, "I'm leaving for Kyoto tomorrow… you can stay here as long as you want."

Saito stood and began to walk to the shower but stopped and spoke an afterthought, "Oh yeah before I forget I've been informed that the Battousai's parents and woman are going to be joining us in Kyoto. I can't believe I've got to baby-sit Himura and his girlfriend."

He waited for a few moments for a response then started to turn back to his bathroom but he stopped when Shego spoke.

"Can I go?"

"… Do what you want."

* * *

Ron sat staring at the roaring fire that was in front of him waiting for the fish he had caught to finish and the soup he had made to come to a boil. He was busy thinking about how to counter his attacks. His master was sitting to his right a few feet away. Ron felt a group of four approaching the camp and shifted so he could defend himself easily. His master spoke in a low and calm tone.

"They aren't here to fight."

Ron turned to face the new comers but was shocked at who had arrived.

"Mon, dad, Sensei, …KP. What are you doing here?"

* * *

**AN: There we go chapter 13. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Also remeber the poll on my profile. Enjoy!**


	14. Advice

**AN: Chapter 14 is here. Thanks as always to my readers and to everyone who has reviewed. Well in this chapter Ron completes his training and maybe he and Kim can come to a better understanding of each other feelings, or they can just get more confused. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Sword of the Revolution**

Chapter 14: Parting Advice

Kim and the Stoppable's followed Sensei up the curvy mountain path. There was still light covering the world around them. There was snow around them that reflected the dying light's pink and orange hue. As the path began to plateau they arrived at two small buildings one appeared to be a house and the other appeared to just be a shack. Behind the house a plum of smoke rose. Sensei led them behind the two buildings to the flames that were creating the smoke. Beside the fire sat a large muscular man wearing a long red and white cape and Ron dressed in a dark navy-blue gi top and matching pants wrapped tightly around his then frame. The two men had sensed their arrival and Ron spoke.

"Mom, dad, Sensei, …KP. What are you doing here?"

When Kim had pictured this confrontation in her mind it had played out somewhat like this. In that Ron would be surprised to see her, but that was the only thing her fantasy and reality had in common at this point. Ron's tone while surprised didn't have any of the happiness or joy that Kim thought he'd show. She shook off her nervousness and smiled at him along with his parents. Ruth and Don ran to give their son a hug and while Ron returned it he did so half heartily.

Ron frowned at all of them as they pulled away and asked in an agitated tone, "Why are you here?"

His master laughed in a barking tone and spoke, "Fool, it's obvious they're here because they're worried about you."

Ron looked down at that and after a moment he spoke, "Mom, dad, KP this is my master Seijuro Hiko the sixteenth successor of Hiten Mitsurugiryu. Master these are my parents and…"

As Ron trailed off trying to find the right word to describe her Seijuro interrupted him and spoke, "I know who she is and what she is to you. Go get some more bowls, plates, and the like. Then go down to the stream and get some more water."

Ron bowed to his master and turned to the house walked in and came out holding a stake of dishes. After he placed them around the fire he grabbed two buckets and began a walk down the path to the stream. As he walked away Sensei spoke in a soft tone toward Seijuro.

"How is he coming along?"

Seijuro answered, "Tomorrow is the last day of training."

Sensei questioned in the same tone, "Will he succeed?"

Seijuro nodded, "He will."

Sensei's tone became strangled, "Is there no other way?"

"No."

"You're sure that he will succeed?"

"He is a fool but God, fate, or whatever it is that watches over the lives of people always watch over men like him. He will be fine."

"What about you?"

"I will have finally made a difference for the greater good, and I will be able to live up to my legacy."

Sensei looked at Seijuro with a sad face and finally nodded. There was silence for a few minuets until Don spoke, "Why did you decide to teach our son this… to kill."

Seijuro gave Don an appraising look and then spoke, "I taught him because he proved to me that he was worthy enough to be granted the powers of Hiten Mitsurugiryu that is all."

Don yelled, "No matter how you put it you taught him how to kill!"

"No, I taught him the style and while yes learning it is learning how to kill it was his decision to use it in that manner. He will tell you that he is responsible for every life he took so blame me if you wish. However it will be misplaced and truthfully it is foolish to blame someone fighting a war for killing those he is fighting against. You wish to help your son by shifting responsibility away from him, but it will not help him. The only way to help him is helping him live with the guilt he feels, and someday he will be able to forgive himself and move on."

Don looked down, "You treat him like a servant."

Seijuro laughed, "He is a servant... a good one."

Don glared at the man for a few moments longer before sitting down. Ruth sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around her husband. Kim thought about what the swordmaster had said. Seijuro speaking to her interrupted her thoughts.

"There is a something that Ron blames himself more than the deaths he caused in the war, but only you can help him with that. However you may not want to. When he is done with his mission you should ask him about this flower."

As he said that he threw Kim two small cups each with small white flowers painted on them. Kim caught them and examined the delicately painted designs. She looked at Seijuro with a confused expression. He began to speak again.

"Serve him some sake in these cups and ask about the flower on it. Also don't mention Yori-chan at all, until this is over. If you ask about those flowers and tell him I made the cups he'll know you know about her and he'll tell you everything."

Kim frowned and asked, "Why do I need to wait?"

Seijuro looked into her eyes and spoke in a matter of fact tone, "Because you're not ready to here what happened anymore than he is ready to tell you."

Seeing that Kim wasn't convinced he sighed and spoke, "Look at it this way, you came to Japan to help the boy and make sure he got home safe, not ask him questions that will distract and cause him pain and guilt. Do what you came here to do then you'll be free to do what you want."

Kim looked back into the man's eyes for a few moments before she had to look away. She kept her gaze away from the man while everyone else sat in silence. Kim thought about what the man had said and was struggling to come to a decision. On one hand she had never been good with taking orders, which is what the master had given her, and she wasn't to keen on Ron hiding even more from her than he had been. However she had promised herself that she wouldn't push him and that she would give him all the time he needed. She was just so damn curious about Yori and what kind of relationship Ron had had with her, but was it really any of her business? She wasn't sure of anything at the moment. Several more minuets passed before Ron returned with water. As he set the buckets down he began to fix the plates and serve the others. They sat there eating quietly for half an hour before Ron spoke.

"How much longer before you leave?"

His parents and Kim exchanged a look, and Kim spoke "We've seen the prince and he's going to let us go to Kyoto with you. So we leave when you leave."

Ron's eyes flashed, "You can't be in the middle of this!"

Kim yelled back, "We aren't leaving without you and you better check my name, because I'm Kim Possible and I can do anything, got it!"

Ron returned in a hurt tone, "I know you can, but you shouldn't, if you come with me you might be forced to do something you'll regret or you'll see me…"

As he trailed off Kim made to grab him in a hug, but she was stopped in her tracks by Seijuro's voice.

"You all need to leave my apprentice needs to go to bed. Tomorrow will be very hard on him and he needs all the sleep he can get. Say goodbye and go… now!"

All present realizing that the tone brokered no argument rose and prepared to go. Don and Ruth hugged Ron and said goodbye. Kim pulled him in with a tight hug and said,

"I'll see you in Kyoto and never forget that no matter what I'll be there for you."

As she pulled away Ron maid to speak but he decided against it. All were surprised when Sensei pulled Seijuro into a small hug, including Seijuro. When Sensei pulled away he turned to Ron and bowed saying.

"Ron-muko I will be in Kyoto to advise you, I'll see you soon of that I have no doubt."

As Sensei led Kim and his parents away Ron turned and spoke to his master. "Does he know about the test?"

Seijuro nodded, "Yes, he knows every thing about it, but your woman and parents don't. Go to bed."

Ron bowed and walked inside leaving Seijuro to whisper at the retreating figure, "Otousan."

* * *

When they had climbed down the mountain Kim, the Stoppables, and Sensei had returned to Tokyo and slept at the prince's house and when they woke in the morning they went to the airport and caught a quick flight to Kyoto. While they were flying overhead Kim, Don, and Ruth were shocked at what they saw when their plane descended. Most of the city appeared to be deserted and in ruins.

Kim spoke in a rasping voice, "Ron fought here?"

Sensei nodded, "Yes Ron-san commanded the attack on the city. His original plan had been to force the civilians away and draw the opposing army in. However that was quickly foiled when the leaders of the city didn't allow the citizens to escape and sent the army in anyway. Ron-san blames himself and nothing anyone says can convince him that he isn't solely responsible for what happened. Even the Shinsengumi didn't blame him for the massive casualties, because they didn't order his death they killed the leaders of the city for not evacuating. Still he blames himself."

They were quite as they landed and drove from the airport. They headed away from the center of the city toward the outskirts of the city. They arrived at a large old-fashioned hotel called the Aoi-ya. As they began to walk in the entrance a voice filled with cold humor stopped them.

"Well, well Himura's woman and parents arrived before he did. That sorta pisses me off, that I have to deal with a child and civilans in place of a warrior."

Kim's group turned to face the voice and found Saito Hajime, and who she saw beside him cause her to explode.

"Shego! What the hell are you doing here?"

Shego smirked, "Relax Kimmie I'm just here to torment Saito just stay outta my way and I'll leave you alone… for the most part."

Before Kim could respond an old man walked out of the hotel. He was about fifty and had white hair done back in a ponytail and a matching curly beard. He wore a pink kimono and black pants. He spoke in a warm welcoming voice and spoke to them all.

"All of you who are here I, Okina, welcome you to the headquarters of the Oniwabanshu."

* * *

Ron was looking his master dead in the eyes. He carried the Lotus Blade and Seijuro carried his. The two squared off against each other. Ron was sweating because he hadn't been able to come up with the counter to the Kuzuryusen and his time was out. Seijuro drew his sword but Ron couldn't bring himself to do the same. Seijuro smirked and spoke.

"So that is your answer? Very well then 'Kuzuryusen'."

As the blue light that surrounded Seijuro's sword split into nine beams Ron summoned all of his skill and thought as fast and as hard as he could to try and come up with the counter.

'I can could only block four at most since he has the 'godlike speed' of the style. This is it I'm going to die.'

As he became certain that death was approaching a thousand images passed through his mind. Middleton, Felix, Monique, Jim, Tim, Naga, Anne, James, Takamatsu, Rufus, Sensei, his mother, his father, Yori, and Kim. He saw all that he had done and though he had done so much he still felt hollow.

'There was so much I had to make up for. I wasn't able to say goodbye to everyone. I wont be able to help stop Shishio. I'm going to leave my parents. I've failed in living up in my promise to Yori. I didn't tell KP how I felt about her. I was going to tell her about Yori and… everything. I wanted to see if she could forgive and maybe someday we could have had a family of our own. I would have settled for just a kiss.'

Suddenly his mind was filled with an image from the past. It was when he first met Seijuro and he had to scratch the master.

0o0o0o0o0o

_Ron was breathing heavily and was drenched in sweat close to unconsciousness. The muscular Seijuro looked down at Ron with a small scratch on his cheek. He laughed._

_'So fool you actually scratched me, but it almost cost you everything to do it. You could have died.'_

_Ron looked back up and answered, 'I have to learn to fight like you or I wont live through the war and then I can't… be with KP.'_

_As he said that his eyes closed and he hovered on the edge of consciousness. Seijuro spoke._

_'You aren't exactly the fool I thought you were. Remember your first lesson when it matters the most. No matter what never give up to death! Fight! Strike before it can take you! Never let it take away your hopes and dreams!'_

0o0o0o0o0o

As he remembered the lesson Ron's eyes snapped opened and he drew his sword from the battoujutsu stance.

**AN: Man! That one was hard to wright. I hope you don't mind the mystery or the cliffhangers to much. Any please read review and enjoy.**

**Hiten Mitsurugiryu**

**Kuzuryusen- Nine headed dragon flash**


	15. Planning

**AN: Here is chapter 15. First off thanks to Kwebs and CajunBear, because you to have been reviewing so much and I appreciate your input. Anyway on with the show… or story.**

* * *

**Sword of the Revolution**

Chapter 15: Planning

Ron's sword draw flew from his sheath at an incomprehensible speed and he flew forward on sheer physics unable to control his motion any longer. He passed threw the lights of blue without a scratch on him, and while this happened his swing connected with his master's form. Seijuro's body was thrown into the air and after flying straight up he landed in a heap behind Ron. As soon as Ron's centripetal force slowed down enough for him to regain control of his body he turned around and rushed to his master's side. As he kneeled down he took in his master's wound. It was a long deep gash that from his left side to the right shoulder, and it was thanks to the size deferential that Ron had missed the heart completely but the wound was still fatal. Ron lifted Seijuro's head softly but quickly as blood started to pool around them and spoke in a desperate tone.

"Master why!?"

Seijuro gave a bloody smile and spoke in a light rasping tone, "Letter… for… ou… in house."

As his master spoke his last words Ron pulled his head into his chest and began to cry. After several moments he dried his eyes and gently carried his master's body into the house. There he laid his master onto the bed and covered him with a blanket and said a small prayer. He then looked around the room for the letter that his master had left him. He found it on top of his master's stack of books. Taking it with trembling hands he opened it and began to read.

_Dear, Foolish Apprentice_

_As you are reading this that means that you have discovered the counter to the Kuzuryusen, the Amakakeru-Ryu-no-Hiramike, which is to strike before the blows hit you. That also means that I'm dead, and you are feeling incredibly guilty. Don't! I made this decision on my own and I have made it for any student I taught. It just so happens that you were the only student I taught to have survived. Our school's ultimate attack can only be learned if there is no hope of survival. I learned it the same way you did. As did all that have ever mastered the school. So please don't think you are the only one who can feel this pain and regret. There is one thing that does separate you from the other students I taught, aside from the fact that you succeeded, and that is that I love you. You are the kind of man I wish I could have been and I think of you as a son. If you hadn't survived I planned on killing myself. This world needs you in it Ron. You have so much you have to do. So don't be afraid and do it. Live your life the way you promised Yori you would and love Kim as you wish to. She is a special woman, one on whom the future of the world will rest, and she needs you. Remember that no matter what you should fight to live with all you hold dear and don't let the past hold you back. Now that you know the Amakakeru no one can kill you if you don't wish them to, because even if they dodge the dragons fangs they shall be caught in the whirlwind of its claw. So just give it your all and be happy._

_Yours truly, _

_Master Seijuro Hiko the sixteenth_

_PS, Since you have mastered the style you are now Seijuro Hiko the seventeenth, but between you and me I wouldn't use it you have to many names as it is. Oh, and burn my home and me and scatter the ashes in the stream._

Fresh tears falling down his face, Ron folded the letter and wiped his eyes. He walked over to wear his master kept his sake and raised a toast. After he drank it he poured some of it around the house and his master's body. Then he walked outside and poured some on the outside of the home. He then grabbed some of the firewood and made a small fire and watched as it grew and slowly engulfed the home.

* * *

Kim tensed up as Don pulled his wife away from the man known as Okina. Saito spoke in a smug voice.

"Relax girl, Okina and the members of the Oniwabanshu here work for the government, they aren't like Shinomori and his batch."

Okina's eyebrow's rose and he spoke in a shocked tone, "You've met Aoshi-sama?"

Kim warily shook her head, "No, not directly but I did meet Hannya, and there were three others."

Okina looked down with a sad expression and nodded, "Ah, I take it you were involved in their last action. I was second in command during the war, and I've taken over the group when Aoshi-sama and the others left. Aoshi-sama took over at a very young age and though he was skilled in the way of the warrior he wasn't quite ready for the ways of the world. I always feared that the world would be hard for him to accept. I hope that he returns one day with a clear mind. He shall then truly be ready to leave. I should advise you now to not mention Aoshi-sama around Misao-chan. She is a young girl around your age, she is the former leader's daughter and Aoshi-sama's betrothed. She took the death of the others very badly and she gets very upset if Aoshi-sama's mentioned."

As Kim nodded in acknowledgement Saito cleared his throat and spoke in a business like tone, "Well then we should get to our rooms. The Stoppable's will obviously need their own room. Shego and I will share, Sensei said he would be in and out so no room for him, and I guess two rooms for Himura and the red head here."

Okina nodded and spoke, "Of course, and a meal is being prepared. When will Himura be here."

Sensei spoke, "Two days."

Saito raised his eyes while Okina smiled and held out a hand and said, "This way please."

The two days passed excruciatingly slowly for Kim. She had met Misao and had liked the girl, they each were well versed in the martial arts, and the two had spared a few times. They had also gone shopping with Ruth but there weren't that many shops open. Kim just wanted to see Ron and there was nothing she could do to get her mind off of her blond friend. She was almost tempted to find Shego and pick a fight on a couple occasions. However she was able to keep her cool and had made it to lunch of the second day and was eagerly awaiting Ron's arrival with Misao and Ruth. They were chatting about several light topics when Shego walked into the room and plopped down on the table and began to eat with a scowl on her face.

Misao spoke in a light tone, "Shego-san is something wrong?"

Shego growled out an answer, "Saito's getting on my nerves he just sets there meditating over that damn scroll he brought with him. He won't do anything and it's pissing me the fuck off. It's always work with him!"

Misao nodded and spoke, "I know that felling Aoshi-kun was always like that. It's very hard when the man you love puts you off to the side."

Shego sputtered, "Whoa girly I don't love Saito, I owe the guy from way back so I'm helping him out! That's all! I just want a little recognition."

Kim laughed, "You want thanks for returning a favor?"

Shego said, "Not thanks, but it would be nice to be kept entertained while we don't have anything to do."

Kim smirked, "What does 'kept entertained' entail Shego?"

Shego smirked back, "Nothing you would be familiar with princess."

Kim blushed and shot Shego a glare, but before she could respond Okina, Don, Saito, and Sensei entered the room and sat down with the girls.

Sensei spoke, "Ron-san is here."

Kim's heart leapt and she forgot all about Shego. She tried her best to put a calm look on her face and waited for Ron to walk threw the door. When Ron walked in he had a very sitff posture and looked around at everyone and gave Kim and his parents a nervous wave and jumped when he noticed Shego was there too. He then sat down with the others between Saito and Sensei.

Saito was the first to speak, "You smell of blood did you run into any of Shishio's men?"

Ron shook his head, "No, as far as I know no one knows that I'm here."

Saito raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Then who did you kill? Have you returned to your old form and started killing all criminals you come across."

Ron shook his head and turned to Sensei and spoke, "Master I-"

Sensei rose his hand and spoke in warm tone, "You needn't worry I know and I still feel the same as when we last spoke in earnest."

Ron's eyes became cloudy for a moment and he gave the old man a low bow. Everyone watched the exchange with an interest. After a moment Saito lit a cigarette and spoke.

"Well anyway, Okina's found out where one of Shishio's higher level men works. A guy named Senkaku and we have reason to believe that he'll be meeting with one of the Juppongatana tonight. So we'll need to review soon."

Ron nodded, "I'll go to my room and get ready."

Okina spoke, "Very well I'll prepare the war room."

* * *

Saito walked into his room to be greeted by the figure of Shego slowly pulling up her uniforms pants. He gave a wolf whistle and a cheeky girn. Which earned him a dark glare from the jade beauty.

"You have got some balls you know that? You... ignore me for two days and then you come in here and oogle me."

Saito gave her a smirk and toke a drag from his cigarette, "If you wanted my attention all you had to do was dress or undress in front of me like that."

Shego's face heated up and she growled, "When did you become a such a pervert."

Saito shrugged and said, "Let's go to the war room."

* * *

Ron unpacked his small bag by placing his small amount of clothes in the small drawer in his room. He then sat down on his bed and began to get ready to go on his mission he wore a black shirt and pants with a dark blue coat over them. The Lotus blade at his side as he slowly tightened his shoes. A small knock at the door caused him to look up and speak.

"Come in."

Kim and his parents walked into the room. Kim gave him a small smile while his parents gave each other a small nod.

Don spoke, "Son… about what Saito said… did you kill someone on your way here?"

Ron gave a small sigh, "Yes... no not on my way here, before then."

Ruth spoke, "Ronnie, we love you and you shouldn't have to do this. Please come home."

Ron spoke, "Why did you come if you were just going to try and talk me out of this? I can't turn back now, not now that I've learned the last attack. I have to make sure master's sacrifice was for something."

Don spoke, "S-sacrifice. You mean you-?"

Ron stood and interrupted his father, "The final attack can only be learned in a life or death moment and it can't be dodged. When I did it I wasn't aware I wouldn't be able to control it. It's time for me to go to the meeting."

Ron stood and brushed past his parents walking out into the hall. Ruth started to call out to him but Kim place a hand on her shoulder and spoke.

"Don't worry Mrs. Stoppable I'll talk to him."

Ruth pulled Kim into a hug and thanked her. Kim ran out into the hall after Ron while Don and Ruth shared a tearful hug. She finally caught up with Ron and softly placed a hand on his shoulder and spun him around to face her. Ron looked at her in the eyes and stayed silent. Kim sighed and spoke.

"Ron you don't have to say anything to me, but I want you to know that I'm here so please talk to me if you need to. I don't care what you've done Ron because I know you did it because you thought it was the right thing to do. I want you to be safe Ron, so please be careful"

Ron spoke in a light tone and pulled into a warm hug, "KP… I… thank you."

Kim returned the hug and the two stayed in the embrace for a few moments before Ron pulled away.

"We need to get down there."

Kim nodded and followed Ron down to the lobby where they met Misao. After an introduction Misao led them into a back room where Shego, Saito, Sensei, and Okina had taken a seat around a table. The three teens took up a seat around the table and Okina pulled out a photo of a tall muscular man with long spiked hair and spoke.

"This is Senkaku he is in command of one of Shishio's 'businesses' in the city." He pulled out another photo, "This is that 'businesses' it is called the Hakutou or white peach. It is a brothel and although their has never been any proof of it drugs are sold there. Senkaku presides over all the muscle that runs the gambling, drugs, extortion, etc in the western part of the city. Now we have tapped the phone line and listened into Senkaku's conversations with a woman know as Yumi, we don't know who she is but we are working on it, and from that we have learned that one member of the Juppongatana will show up to collect a rather large payment. Any questions?"

Kim spoke, "Juppongatana?"

Ron spoke, "It means Ten Swords. Named so because of Shishio's ten lieutenants."

Kim asked, "What do we know about them?"

Saito spoke, "Not much. We only know three for sure at this point. Cho Sawagejo, a.k.a. the Sword Hunter, he's in charge of recruitment and he fought for on my side during the war but the Shinsengumi never dealt with him. Secondly there is Usui Uonuma, a.k.a. the Blind Sword, in charge of intelligence and interrogation. He was a bodyguard for some ally of Prince Takamatsu's faction, but Okita Soji, one of my comrades, blinded him and apparently losing his eyesight has made him stronger. Finally we know of Hoji Sadojima, a.k.a. the Sword of Gold. He is in charge of Shishio's finances, records, armaments, and all that shit."

Shego spoke, "So it's likely that Hoji will be the member at the meeting?"

Saito shook his head, "I don't think so, Hoji rarely leaves Shishio's side and he's not a fighter. So he would need a large escort and I don't think they want that much attention. I hope its Usui just so I can finish the job Okita started."

Sensei spoke, "Remember you are to get information from the member so do try to control your need of… justice."

Saito smirked, "Of course and even if we don't get much from whoever we meet tonight I have a plan to get Cho."

Ron questioned, "What if the member that shows up is Cho?"

Saito shrugged, "Then I hope we can find out something from him or Senkaku, or else we'll be right back to square one."

Ron spoke, "What time and how do we go in?"

Saito spoke, "Three in the morning is when the meeting is going down, and there are only two ways into the building, front and back. I think Shego and I should cover the front and you should cover the back."

Kim spoke, "I'm going to be with Ron."

Ron returned, "Kim this isn't going to be like our missions."

Kim gave Ron a hard look, "I'm going Ron and I don't care what you say to try and stop me."

Saito spoke, "Fine, if the girl wants to come she can, but she better not interfere once it's time to do the rough stuff."

Kim nodded, "Fine but I won't be killing anyone."

Saito returned with a cold tone and look, "Hope that doesn't get any of us killed."

* * *

**AN: So there we go chapter 15. Hope you all enjoy, please read and review. I've come to descion about the next story I'll do, if the Sequel or Shego story wins the poll I'm going to add Kim's experiences while Ron's away into the War story, but if the War story wins I'll do a seperate story for Kim's time during the war. I'm doing this because I already know what I'm going to do for the war story and it won't take me that long to write it, but if one of the others wins it will give me more time to come up with Kim's adventures. Happy Birthday Kwebs!**

**Hiten Mitsurugi Move**

**Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki (Heaven's Soaring Dragon Flash)**


	16. Countdown

**AN: Chapter 16 is here. Thanks to everyone that has been reading and reviewing. In this chapter Kim and Ron get a chance to be alone and a big fight. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sword of the Revolution**

Chapter 16: Countdown

Numerous gaudy neon red and pink signs of all sizes illuminated the street in front of the Hakutou. The colors cut threw the pitch-black curtain of night that surrounded the front of the building. Music vibrated and flowed in low tones from its brick and steel structure, occasionally blaring out when the large front doors opened. It was in stark contrast to the many rundown buildings that lay in dark and silent surrender in its large nearby vicinity. It was from this darkness that two couples sat watching the loud structure from the outside of its respective entrances.

About two hundred and fifty yards across from the front entrance in a section of rubble Saito and Shego were sitting and waiting. Shego was lying in a prone position with a pair of powerful binoculars watching the entrance intently. Saito was sitting with his back against a wall to Shego's left-hand side smoking a cigarette. His ice blue eyes were slowly shifting back and forth between the starry sky and Shego's curvy figure. Feeling Saito's ravenous eyes moving along her frame Shego let out a low growl and wiped her head to face Saito. The two stared into each other's eyes for several moments before Shego broke the silence.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You should be the one watching the entrance not sitting back getting a free show."

Saito smirked, "I was just sitting here to keep my lit cigarette from being seen. A good sniper can see a hot cherry from a mile away and if you want me to take over the watch I will."

He took one final long drag and then rubbed his cigarette against the wall he then stood and walked over to Shego and assumed a prone position beside her. Shego slid the binoculars over to him and she rolled over and looked into the sky. After several moments Shego spoke in a very soft tone.

"Hajime… do you… ever get tired of the fighting, the missions, and all this shit?"

Saito kept his gaze down the binoculars and was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Not really. I love the fighting and making a difference."

Shego sighed, "I've been thinking about..."

Saito raised his head a bit but still spoke without looking at her. "About what?"

"I love the fighting and that has been a constant from my hero days up threw to today. I've loved the money from all my villain work, but… I… there's something that I feel I'm missing…"

Saito turned to face Shego with curiosity in his eyes, "What?"

* * *

While Shego and Saito were having their heart to heart talk Kim and Ron were watching the Hakutou's back entrance. The two teen partners watched from an abandoned apartment building that shared the same back alley. They were in a room that was pitch black and several floors up. Each of them sat beside a window so they could peer out and keep watch. It was two in the morning and the two had been in position since one. There had been no talking but the silence wasn't entirely uncomfortable and Kim was hoping that it would help the conversation she wanted to have with Ron.

Coughing to clear her throat Kim spoke, "Did you do a lot of stake outs during the war?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment and then spoke, "Yeah, sometimes they gave me the targets exact schedule, but most of the time I'd have to watch them a couple of days before I… struck."

Kim spoke in a gentle tone, "That must have been very hard having to watch the people before you killed them."

Ron shook his head, "Not really, Everyone that I killed was a criminal in some way. There were rapists, murders, pedophiles, and people who would hurt anyone for a small amount of money. No the hardest thing was to watch them take advantage of the average person. Watching that made me so angry… I couldn't wait to kill those bastards."

Kim was taken aback by the sheer amount of venom in Ron's voice. She watched as his eyes took on a golden tint and a dark scowl graced his boyish face. The transformation he seemed to go through didn't frighten Kim because she knew that his anger wasn't directed at her, but it did make her worry about him even more. She slowly crawled over to him, careful to avoid showing herself in the window. When she reached him she sat down so that they were touching shoulder to shoulder and she took Ron's hand into hers and gave it a tight squeeze. Ron's thin face and gold eyes returned to normal as he looked down at Kim. Kim's heart began to beat at an incredible rate as she stared up into Ron's chocolate eyes.

'_When did he get taller than me?'_ Kim's face warmed up in the cool night air. She decided to speak again.

"Ron… we never dealt with those kind of criminals when we did our missions so I don't honestly know how I would deal with people like that. What I do know is that you are a kind person and you feel things so deeply in your heart. I think those things affected you more than you know and I want you to help me help you deal with those issues."

Ron turned away from her, peered through the window, and after a minute he spoke still looking out of the window, "I'll deal with my issues on my own. There's no reason for you to get involved anymore than you already have."

Kim became angry, "Dammit Ron! We are partners and… a lot more than that. Why can't you let me get close to you, help you!"

Ron didn't turn from the window, "KP… I don't need your help."

Tears welled up suddenly in her eyes and Kim spoke in a ragged tone, "What happened to you? What happened to that silly boy who couldn't keep his pants up to save his life? What happened to the boy who could brighten up any day or situation?"

Ron turned to face her with a pained look in her eyes, "He's gone and he's not coming back."

Kim looked away and tears freely fell from her face, "That's not true! If it was then you wouldn't have come back home! Kenshin Himura doesn't belong in Middelton but Ron Stoppable does and he wouldn't have died and left his friends, family, or me thinking he had abandoned us."

Ron's pained look grew and he spoke in a soft tone, "At first I was just going to disappear here, but… I had to go home, because… I made a promise-"

Kim's face contorted into a look of rage, "A PROMISE! A PROMISE! Not because you cared about your family or me?"

Ron's tone became desperate; "None of you needed me! You never needed me and I couldn't… I couldn't stand to see you with Mankey so I didn't want to come home and have to watch you with someone else."

A look of bewilderment came over Kim's tearstained face, "Josh! You left because of me and Josh?"

Ron turned back to the window, "No. I left because of the nightmares and visions, they were keeping me from thinking straight and sleeping. I wanted to stay away because I thought you would be happy with him instead of someone like me."

Kim gave a tearful bark of laughter, "Ron… I idealized Josh, but he wasn't anything like the kind of guy I wanted and recently I've realized you're the kind of guy I want." She took a brief pause, "I love you Ron."

Ron stood up quickly and shook his head, "KP, you can't… love me."

Kim's face assumed an odd expression, "What? Why?"

Ron spoke in a strangled voice, "I've done something terrible… several somethings…"

Kim began to speak in a calming tone, "Ron I've already told you I don-"

Ron cut her off, "You say that Kim because you've not seen me hurt and kill, and there's also something I've done that will hurt you so much if you find out the truth…"

Kim stared at Ron and spoke in a raspy voice, "What did you do that could hurt me?"

Ron looked hesitant and then he spoke in a nervous tone, "Th-there was… I… decided when I wasn't going to come back… I would gi-"

Ron was cut off by Saito's voice on a radio, "Himura, they're shutting down the club early and they're escorting all the guests out. Do you see anything?"

With a large amount of effort Ron tore his eyes away from Kim and looked out of the window. He lifted the radio and spoke in a firm tone, "There's two guards, no visible weapons, they're waiting for someone an- wait someone's coming. I can't be sure but I think it's a man, his head is covered by a hood and it looks like he has two... things on his back, they're causing his red jacket to puff up. He is also carrying a long straight sword. They took him right inside."

Saito responded, "Damn! That sounds like Cho… I guess we need to be sure that we at least get something from him or Senkaku. All right, you and the girl go in as quietly as possible for as long as possible, and Shego and I will go in from the front. See you soon. Saito out."

Ron turned from the window and walked toward the door he stopped and looked at Kim. "Let's go."

* * *

The two teens made their way down the stairs and out into the alleyway. Ron had taken point and the two rushed toward the door and waited for a moment. Ron then drew the Lotus Blade and slashed the door's lock. He grabbed the handle and threw it open and ran in. Not seeing any guards he motioned for Kim to follow him. The two slowly made their way deeper in to the club from the narrow hallway that led to the exit. As they progressed they could here several female voices coming from behind a door and they sped up to avoid the prostitutes that worked there. When they reached the end of the hallway there were two large double doors that led into a large circular room that hosted the main party that took place in the structure nightly. The room was well lit and about twenty men stood guard around the room. In the center sat Senkaku and Cho with a large bag of money beside them. Cho was about five ten and had badly dyed blond hair that shot straight up. He had taken off his long red overcoat to reveal two swords crossed over his back as well as two swords strapped around each of his legs. He wore a black hoody and blue jeans. The two were having a couple drinks and laughing about something. Ron picked up his radio and whispered.

"Saito, we're right outside the main room and Cho and Senkaku are in view. There are twenty guards, five have automatic guns and the rest have swords. The two guards flanking your door have guns. I say we break in on the count of five. I'll deal with the three with guns on my side, and KP and Shego can take out the other guards. Then you and I will deal with Cho and Senkaku."

After a few seconds Saito replied, "Got you. I'll count. Are you ready?"

Ron turned to Kim, "KP I'm going to destroy those guns then you come in and knock the guards out and please… be careful of those swords."

Kim gave Ron a searching look and then nodded, "You be safe too."

Ron spoke into the radio, "We're ready."

Saito spoke, "Okay, one.""

Ron assumed his battoujutsu stance.

"Two."

Kim crouched into a position so she could dash into the room as fast as she could.

"Three."

Ron looked back at Kim and began to speak.

"Four."

"KP, no matter what I want you to know I do love you."

"Five."

**AN: There we are. I hope everyone likes it. Please read and review. Eckels thanks for your input, I do thank you.**


	17. Blood Falls

**AN: Here we go chapter 17. I hope every one enjoys this one. A nice big fight breaks out. So thanks for all those that have kept reading. Enjoy.**

**(in Japanese)**

* * *

**Sword of the Revolution**

Chapter 17: Blood Falls

"Five."

As soon as the Saito's voice finished sounding from the radio Ron dashed through the swinging double doors into the large circular room. Not one of the room's occupants was able to react to his entrance. He used their lack of action to swiftly knockout the two gunmen that were standing side by side near the center of the room. As the two guards were falling down Cho and Senkaku stood and turned to face Ron ready for his attack. At that moment the door leading to the street was knocked open and the two gunmen were quickly dismembered by Saito. When they turned to face Saito Ron ran to the last gunman, who was just beginning to react to Ron's first movement, and used the Lotus Blade to knock the guard out and destroy the automatic weapon. While that was going on Kim had used the opportunity to knock out three guards that had been near her entry point. In a matter of half a minute eight of the twenty guards had been either killed or incapacitated. Shego walked into the room and stood beside Saito who had begun to size up Cho and Senkaku. Cho drew the long sword that he carried at his side and Senkaku pulled two long blades that covered his fists like gloves.

Cho began to speak in a distinctive Okinawa accent, (Who in the hell are you? Do you have any idea who I am? Who I work for?)

Saito spoke, (You are Cho Sawagejo, the Sword Hunter, member of Makoto Shishio's Juppongatana. I'm Hajime Saito my companion with the sword is Kenshin Himura, and we're here to ask you some questions.)

Cho's face was the picture of shock after hearing Saito's matter of fact statement. Shaking the look from his face Cho spoke to Senkaku and the guards (Senkaku you fight Saito you six fight the green chick the other six take red, and I'll take Himura. Go!)

* * *

Senkaku charged immediately at incredible speed for an individual as big as he was. Saito wasn't able to ready a disabling blow in time but he was able to dodge Senkaku's attacks with ease. The large fast man with the blades for hands kept swinging and driving Saito towards a wall. As Saito's back hit a wall Senkaku raised his right hand to deliver the killing blow and as he brought his fist down Saito simply sidestepped the blow and punched Senkaku straight in the face. The blow didn't faze the larger man at all and he swung his massive arm at Saito, which knocked him back a few feet. Saito stood and quickly shook himself to regain his bearings. Senkaku charged once again swinging wildly at Saito.

Senkaku growled out (I've killed ninety-nine men so far and I can't wait to make you my one hundredth!)

Saito, still dodging easily, smirked, and replied (A good old-fashioned psychopath it has been a while since I had the chance to kill one of you. Just so you know that little line of you killing ninety-nine people doesn't scare me. I've passed that mark a long time ago, so long ago in fact I've lost count.)

Senkaku gave a cry of rage and accelerated his attacks and speed. Saito was still able to dodge the attacks with minimal effort however. Senkaku was beginning to get winded and the two men knew it so Senkaku charged with his arms spread wide to try and box Saito in. Saito backed up to a wall a fast as he could while still facing the criminal and as Senkaku approached within five feet Saito jumped over the larger man and assumed his gatotsu in the air.

_'Nishiki'_

Saito thrust his blade straight down at an incredible speed and connected with Senkaku's shoulder. The sword pierced the muscular shoulder and went straight into the bone. Senkaku gave a cry as Saito withdrew the blade while he was still in air. Saito landed perfectly upright and then delivered a light slash to Senkaku's back. Senkaku growled and turned quickly to strike Saito with his good arm, but as he spun around he felt and heard a sickening crack. He fell to the ground and began to cry out in agony.

Saito sheathed his sword, pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and began to speak (You've been moving to fast for someone as big as you. The strain you put on your body caused your knee to give out. Now I've got some questions for you.)

He then kicked the fallen giant in the face breaking his nose and knocking him out.

* * *

Shego smirked as the six swordsmen began to advance on her. She raised her hands into a defensive position, but didn't bother to ignite her claws knowing full well that they wouldn't be able to land any kind of hit on her. The two guards that were closest to her charged and each swung their swords in a downward strike. Shego caught both men's hands while they were over thier heads and flipped them over her shoulders and onto their backs. She then charged at another guard and lifted him above her head and threw him against a wall with a large amount of force. One of the three guards that was still standing ran at Shego screaming in a high pitched voice. Laughing Shego grabbed the man and threw him on top of the two guards that she had flipped over first. The last two guards were sweating profusely and shooting each other nervous looks. After several seconds they dropped their swords and started to run for the door, but Shego lifted a nearby table and threw it at their retreating backs. The table shattered on impact and knocked the two cowards out. Smiling Shego began to assemble the unconscious guards and break their weapons. She then pulled up a chair and sat down watching as Saito dealt with Senkaku. She smiled warmly at his nonchalant attitude as he lit a cigarette and spoke in a calm tone with Senkaku. She glanced around the room watching Kim watch Ron deal with Cho. She smirked at the teen and turned her attention and thoughts back to Saito.

_'He tries to act so cool but deep down he's just a scared little boy who wants to stop all the 'bad guys.' He's still the one though… I hope he says yes.'_

* * *

Kim watched as the six men circled her with their swords drawn. One in front of her and one to her right side began to attack simultaneously. Kim stepped back and grabbed the man on her right's thrust and yanked him in front of her. The man that attacked from her front stopped his attack abruptly and Kim used that point to throw the two men into each other. As they collided with a sharp crack a man on Kim's left began to swing horizontally, but Kim was ready and she ducked under the motion and as it passed over her she threw a devastating uppercut to the assailant's jaw. She then quickly flipped over to another assailant and dealt a quick kick to his throat. The remaining two guards charged at Kim who turned and ran up a near by wall and then flipped kick over to the rear of her two foes grabbing their skulls and smashing them together. As the last of her attackers fell Kim surveyed the room around her. Saito was wearing Senkaku down and Shego was lifting a table to throw at two of her opponents. Her eyes quickly surveyed the room looking for Ron. When she saw him she moved a bit closer to the combat so as to better observe the scene. Cho didn't have his long sword anymore and the two swords that had been on his back were gone. At that moment Cho was holding a sword with a single handle and two blades on each end, and he was spinning it around quite well. Ron didn't seem to be fazed by the weapons movements however, in fact he seemed calm and focused.

Kim let out a small breath and thought, _'Ron… please… just be safe.'_

* * *

Cho dashed off to the side to get a decent distance away from the other groups that would be fighting, and Ron was right behind him. Cho quickly turned and swung his long sword at Ron, who easily dodged the swing and countered with a punch to Cho's face. Cho dropped his sword and was sent tumbling back several feet into a wall. Ron walked over to the blade and kicked it several feet behind him.

He turned to Cho and spoke (So far the Juppongatana do not impress me. You should give up now you can't beat me without your sword.)

Cho stood slowly and wiped some blood from his split lip. He looked at Ron smirked and spoke (I wouldn't be so proud Battousai! I'm the weakest of the Juppongatana, and you know I have more than one sword.)

Cho drew the two swords from his back and connected them at the grips. He began to spin the sword around and slowly advanced on Ron who had readied the Lotus Blade. Cho jumped at Ron bringing one of his blades upward as he did, but Ron easily dodged the blow and called out softly.

_'Ryukansen'_

Ron turned quickly and delivered a backhand slash at Cho's weapon, which sliced the handle in two rendering it useless. Cho jumped back with a curse and tore off his jacket revealing several silver wraps around his chest. Ron backed up a few steps and kept up his guard.

Cho laughed at the reaction, (Ha! I guess you didn't get your reputation by charging in blindly to an unknown situation and in most cases that would be the smart move.) Cho reached behind him and grabbed something and began to unroll the silver that adorned his waste. (However, with this sword you should have closed in as close as possible.)

Ron quickly saw that Cho was telling the truth when the Sword Hunter swung the blade like a whip. The razor sharp edge flew in a wide sweeping arc at Ron cutting threw the air with no resistance. Ron ducked under the whip-sword's movement and started to charge Cho, but Cho reversed the direction of the original swing and brought it back at Ron. Noticing this Ron jumped over the blade and tried to continue towards Cho, but the Juppongatana pulled the handle backwards in an odd jerking motion which caused the tip of the sword to curve like a crescent at his young opponent. Luckily Ron was able to notice the movement and jumped backward over the incoming stab, and when he landed he raised his sword over his head then brought it back down hard onto the ground.

_'Doryusen.'_

As the blue light that emanated from the sword drove along the ground Cho jumped back and swung his whip-sword trough the light hoping to stop it's progress and he seemed to for a moment. However just as Cho let out a sigh of relief the beam suddenly reappeared a foot in front of him and exploded sending him flying backwards tumbling into a wall. As Cho began to stir and rise he looked up to see Ron's foot heading straight down into his face.

Ron sheathed his sword and turned around to see Kim staring at him after a moment he called out, still looking at Kim, "Saito! I'm done we should go now."

Saito called out, "Right, I sent Shego to get the van. The girl can grab Cho, and I need your help with Senkaku."

Ron spoke to Kim, "You grab Cho, but please be careful and get rid of his smaller sword that he's got around his arms and legs."

Kim nodded, "Right."

As Ron walked over to Saito Kim knelt down beside Cho and rolled up his sleeves and ripped off the small swords he had in holsters around his wrists. She then pulled up his pants legs around his ankles and removed those holsters. She then went through the standard airport pat down. After she was certain that he was sword less she picked him up and with a small amount of effort she placed the passed out figure over her shoulder with his head and shoulder behind her back, and started carrying him to their get away vehicle. As she reached the front door she noticed Shego and Saito holding the doors open looking around making sure that no one was watching them leave. Suddenly Kim's breath left her body as a knee flew straight into her gut. As she fell to the ground Cho grabbed Kim and spun her around and pulled a wire into her throat. Shego and Saito jumped forward to help her but stopped when Cho pulled the wire tighter and spoke.

(Stop right there! I wouldn't want to crush the girl's windpipe. You're fairly skilled girl, and you did an almost perfect search for hidden weapons, although you forgot to check my hair for wire. Haha! Now where's Himura?)

A cold voice from his back caused Cho to jump in shock (Behind you.)

Kim fell to the ground coughing and hacking as the pressure that had been place on her throat was suddenly released. Opening her eyes and slowly regaining her breath she felt warm drops falling down around her. As she turned to face Ron she noticed that the drops were crimson. When she faced Ron she saw that his eyes had taken on a cold golden hue and his face was covered in red splotches. Her eyes trailed down to where Cho had landed and revealed that his body was now a headless corpse. She turned her gaze back to Ron hoping for some word or reaction, but he merely stared back covered in blood and silence.

Saito's voice sounded softly, "We should leave."

**AN: Man! I really wanted to get this chapter out a lot sooner, but life has been keeping me very busy. Anyway I think I'll be able to get another chapter up by Sunday. I hope! Please read and review.**

**Move list**

**Saito**

**Nishiki- Second Stance- a downward, narrower Gatotsu**

**I'm pretty sure i've already done all of Ron's moves in previous chapters, but if not mail me and i'll correct it later. Thanks.**


	18. Information

**AN: Hola! I hope everyone enjoyed the last Chapter. Thanks to those that have reviewed. In this chapter we interrogate Senkaku for starters, and… well just read and enjoy.**

**(Japanese)**

* * *

**Sword of the Revolution**

Chapter 18: Information

Kim sat hunched over in a small black chair that was sitting up against a dark wall. She was gingerly moving her hands around her bruised neck trying to ease the pain she felt. Although most of the pain she felt had nothing to do with her neck, it had to do with her dearest friend. Kim thought back on the dark glint in his eyes as he stared down at Cho's lifeless body and the memory sent a long cold shiver through her spine. Ron had killed him because he had tried to hurt her and that made her sick to her stomach. Ron was already drowning in guilt, and if she had done a better job of searching Cho for weapons he wouldn't have killed the man, and they would still have their best lead on Shishio, and she wouldn't have to see Ron look the way he had.

Letting out a long sigh Kim dropped her hands to her sides and slowly stood up. She turned to the right and made her way down a long dark hall to a doorway with a small amount of light shining out from it. As she entered a gloved hand popped out and offered her a cigarette. Kim's eyes quickly ran up the arm to the electric blue eyes of Hajime Saito. Kim shook her head and spoke in a incredulous tone.

"I don't smoke."

Saito shrugged and placed the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. After taking a drag Saito lowered it from his mouth and spoke in an almost hurt tone, "Am I the only person who still smokes in the world? I mean don't people smoke or drink to let off steam after a rough day of work anymore."

Kim returned in a slow growling tone, "I'm only seventeen!"

Saito sighed with a small smile on his face, "Kids these days… brainwashed… I'm not going to let that happen to my kids. Anyway listen you did really good out there today, but this isn't exactly your kind of work so maybe you should just wait out here."

Kim's eyes flashed and she spoke in an outraged tone that mad Saito flinch, "No way! Just because I messed up with Cho doesn't mean I can't do this!"

Saito gave the girl an appraising look, "You didn't mess up Himura did he could have knocked Cho out, but instead he decided to kill him."

Kim looked away, "If I didn't screw up then why are you asking me to stay away?"

Saito smirked, "I'm not telling you to stay away because you aren't good enough I'm telling you to stay away because as long as you're here Himura won't be at his best."

Kim's face whipped around to face Saito with a dark scowl, "What's that supposed to mean!?"

Saito spoke in a lecturing tone, "Look Himura doesn't want you to see what he has become. When you do it makes him feel even worse than he already does. The guilt that he carries around isn't from all the evil men he's killed it comes from the good people he's watched die and all the pain and suffering he's put good people through, and he considers you the best person in the world so he hates to… 'taint your innocence' as it were."

Kim stared into Saito's eyes and spoke in a voice of iron, "I'm going in there and I'm not backing down."

Saito stared back and smirked, "Fine, but remember this is Japan and we aren't apart of the GJ Treaty of Enforcement anymore so don't say a word about our methods in dealing with terrorists. Okay?"

Kim nodded, "Right."

Saito turned away from Kim and walked through the door as she followed right behind him. It was a short walk through another hallway to a small room on their right. The room was a fairly large perfect square and was lit by a single recess light. Ron was in a dark corner leaning against the wall, and he watched Kim with a mournful gaze as she walked to a pair of chairs and sat in the one besides Shego. Kim noticed him and gave a reassuring smile and nod before she looked at Saito who had grabbed a chair and sat it in front of Senkaku who was tied to his own chair. Saito took a long final drag from his cigarette before throwing it away then he removed the black bag that had been placed over the muscular man's head. Senkaku was still unconscious so Saito gave the man a couple of light slaps across the face speaking as he did so.

(Wake up! Up!)

As Senkaku began to stir Shego turned to Kim and spoke in a whisper, "How's your Japanese?"

Kim whispered back but didn't to her eyes off Saito and Senkaku, "I can order food, something to drink, and get to hotels and stuff like that, but I can't really carry on conversations. You?"

Shego turned to face Saito and whispered once again, "The same… and I know a few of the more colorful swears."

Kim shook her head and noticed that Senkaku was fully awake and he looked pissed, groggy, and afraid. Saito stared into Senkaku's bleary blood shoot eyes for a few moments before he spoke in a cold mocking tone.

(I trust you had a good nap Sen. Do you mind if I call you Sen?)

Senkaku yelled out, (Go fuck your self!)

Off to the side Shego whispered, "He to told Saito to-"

Kim hissed lowly cutting Shego off, "I got that."

Shego chuckled lowly and the two turned their attention back to the pair in the center of the room. Saito was in the middle of a reply to Senkaku's vulgarity, (-your mother. Now back to business, I want you to tell me as much as you know about Shishio's organization as you can.)

Senkaku spit on Saito's jacket and yelled again, (I'm not talking and I want a lawyer!)

Saito wiped the spit from his shirt with his gloved hand and then with the same hand he bitched slapped Senkaku across the face and yelled (You are part of an organization that threatens this countries newly formed government and it's infant stability! The emperor and crown prince don't take kindly to that sort of thing and they has authorized me personally to find and eliminate Shishio, and if you help me you'll be released with no charges or anything like that brought against you.) Saito started to lean back in the chair but in an after thought he leaned forward and spoke in a sly tone, (Oh… and if you don't talk to me I let Himura handle the questioning.)

Senkaku blanched a bit but then yelled (I don't give a flying fuck! I'm not gonna rat out Lord Shishio!)

Saito gave a small nod then drew his sword and placed its tip on the knee Senkaku blew out. Senkaku gave a small shudder and Saito spoke (This is going to completely fuck your leg up even worse you know.) Senkaku gritted his teeth but didn't say a word. Saito looked at him a moment but when it became apparent that he wasn't going to speak Saito plunged the blade into the kneecap causing Senkaku to cry out in agony. After a few minutes of Senkaku's curse laden sobs Saito spoke again.

(Well?)

Senkaku gave him a withering glare before speaking in a ragged voice (Go to hell.)

Saito gave a small sigh and slowly pulled the sword from Senkaku's knee while slightly twisting it. Senkaku thrashed about as he felt the cold steel scrape across his bones and when it was completely out he gave a small sigh of relief, but that was quickly transformed into a horrible cry as Saito stood and drove the sword into his already injured shoulder. Once it was in Saito began to twist the blade slowly causing Senkaku to cry out even worse than before.

* * *

Off to the side Kim had begun to fell very sick to her stomach. She looked away from the two in the center of the room to the floor beneath her feet when Shego spoke in a softer tone then Kim had ever heard the jade woman use before.

"I know… this bothers me too. Although it bothers me, because it could happen to me if I got caught by certain organizations… it bothers you just because it isn't 'right'."

Kim whispered, "Why? Why doesn't it bother him… or Ron?"

Shego gave a small shrug, "Well… Saito's always been very sure of himself and if he believes that what he does works for the greater good then he can do whatever action he feels needs to be done and he can do it and not feel any remorse for it. As for the sidekick… I can't really say, you know him better than I do. Do you think this bothers him?"

Kim still looked down at the floor not daring to look at Ron for fear of what she might see or not see in his eyes. Slowly she shook her head and spoke softly. "I don't know."

* * *

Saito delivered several fierce blows to Senkaku's face before pulling his blade from the hulking figure's mangled bleeding shoulder slowly. (How about now?)

Senkaku shook his head slowly but didn't say anything. Saito gave an annoyed sigh and then barked out (Himura!)

Ron slowly stepped out of the shadowy corner and shot Kim a small glance that she returned with a sickly frown slash smile. As he neared Senkaku he closed his eyes, pulled out the Lotus Blade, and when his eyes popped open they had become ice cold and a dark gold. His voice rang out in a chilling inflection. (Speak!)

Senkaku whimpered and began to cry shaking his head in an emphatic no. Ron raised his blade to Senkaku's left hand and spoke, (Thumb or middle finger?)

Senkaku looked horrified (W-wh-what?)

Ron replied in a curt tone (Thumb or middle finger?)

Senkaku yelled (No!)

Ron raised the sword and swung it quickly but stopped just as the blade had begun to slice into Senkaku's middle finger when the muscular man yelled in a shrill voice. (I'll talk! I'll talk!)

Ron lifted the blade from the semi-severed digit and sheathed it speaking in a neutral tone. (Where is Shishio's location?)

Senkaku spoke in a rasping tone (I don't know the exact location p-please ask me anything and I'll do my best. Please!)

Ron was silent for a moment while Kim and Shego had joined Saito near the center of the room. Then he spoke in a calm soft voice (Tell us where you think he might be.)

Senkaku was silent for a few moments before he looked up in shocked remembrance (Cho once said that the base had hot springs in it!) he then looked at the ground. (Other than that I have no clue as to its whereabouts.)

Saito and Ron shared a look then Saito spoke (What about the other Juppongatana, and don't bother with Usui and Hoji, we know about them.)

Senkaku swallowed and spoke (Counting Cho I've personally met four of them. There's a short guy but he's got a huge head, bald, with a thin mustache he only goes by the name of Saizuchi. Another one I met was Kamatari Honjo; you know the cross dresser.)

Ron looked at Saito, "Cross dresser?"

Saito smirked, "Yeah, 'she' fought on my side during the war. I thought he was dead but I can find out some of his old haunts and maybe find a lead or something."

Everyone turned their attention back to Senkaku who stared back dumbly before speaking (Oh! Right the last one I met is the strongest; he was the one who killed the Prime Minister.) Ron's eyes darkened at this (He's… not normal he doesn't feel anything in terms of emotions and that's scary because he's a little kid. He looks twelve or so though I think he's actually a couple of years older but I can't be sure. His name is Sojiro Seta. He has light brown hair and he wears old-fashioned sandals and kimonos all the time. Oh I know two more, though I never met with them. One was Henya Kariwa and the other was that sumo bodyguard Iwanbo.)

Saito nodded (What do they each do for Shishio?)

Senkaku shrugged (I don't really know. The only one I talked with a bit was Cho and he was in charge of recruitment. Oh! Oh! Tonight Cho told me he had scouted out a really strong fighter for our organization. A guy named Aoshi Shinomori.)

Ron cursed and Saito immediately question him, "Would he join?"

Ron shook his head, "I don't know, he wouldn't if his friends were alive but now… I can't be sure."

Saito nodded and turned back to Senkaku, who was beginning to feel light headed from bloodloss. (Listen I'm going to leave you some medical supplies can you use them?)

"Hai."

(Good we'll be leaving in a few but before that... the woman who contacted you, Yumi, who is she?)

(Oh… Yumi Komagata, she's Shishio's lover. She used to be a real elite oiran in Yoshiwara. She takes care of all Shishio's needs and shit like that.)

Saito nodded and untied Senkaku while Ron went into his corner and grabbed the supplies Saito had promised. After making sure Senkaku was able to patch himself up. The group of four left to make their way back to their base with a new wealth of intelligence leaving Senkaku's large broken figure to sort itself out.

* * *

**AN: Man! this was supposed to be up sooner but computer problems shut me down. Oh well it's fixed now. So Read, Review and Enjoy! Thanks for last chapters reviews guys.**


	19. Giving In

**AN: What's up everybody! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks to those that reviewed and everyone who read. In this chapter Saito and Shego talk and maybe they'll reveal what that talked about while on the stakeout…maybe. Kim and Ron talk about something as well… maybe Yori… maybe. :)**

* * *

**_Sword of the Revolution_**

Chapter 19: Giving In

The four weary warriors trudged slowly into the lobby of the Aoi-ya. Their mission had lasted all night and into the early morning. Saito was on a cell phone talking to his intelligence contacts in the capital. Shego was following close behind him looking bored while Ron and Kim followed a little further back side by side in silence. The silence was bothering Kim but if it was bothering Ron he didn't show it. In fact his face didn't betray anything.

As they reached the elevators Saito turned off the phone and hit both the up and down elevator buttons. As the foursome waited for the elevators to show up Saito spoke.

"Himura and I are heading downstairs to report to Okina and Sensei. The two of you can head on up to get some rest. We'll meet early in the evening we should have some information by then."

Kim looked at Ron and spoke softly, "What about you? You need rest too you know."

Ron gave Kim a small glance but didn't speak. Saito spoke in a nonchalant tone, "We won't be down there to long."

At that point the elevator leading to the lower levels arrived and the two men boarded it. As the doors closed Kim kept staring at Ron worriedly trying to catch his attention, but he was keeping his gaze firmly on the ground. After a couple of seconds the other elevator arrived and the two females boarded it in silence.

* * *

Ron and Saito rode downward, disembarked, and walked down the long hallway leading to the secret meeting room in silence. A few feet from the door Saito, who was walking side by side with Ron at a slow pace, spoke in a calm tone.

"You need to talk to your woman."

Ron didn't show any reaction and kept walking, but he did reply in an even tone, "I know"

Saito gave a small nod and didn't say another word. The two reached the door and walked in to be greeted by Sensei and Okina who were drinking to small cups of tea. The two older men didn't face the younger pair, but they were acknowledged when Okina spoke.

"Were you able to find anything new about our foes?"

Saito nodded and spoke, "Yes we did, and we also found out something about your boy Aoshi."

Okina's eyes quickly filled with worry.

* * *

Kim walked dejectedly down the hall leading toward her room. Shego was walking, with her hands behind her neck, a few feet behind Kim. After several moments of silence Shego gave an annoyed sigh spoke in a voice to match.

"You know princess if you're just going to mope around you should just do it at home."

Kim whirled around to yell at Shego the green woman gave a small wave and walked into the room she shared with Saito. Kim gave a frustrated growl and walked to her room, but when she reached her door she stopped and walked down toward Ron's room. When she reached it she sat down with her back to the door and crossed her legs and arms waiting for her dearest friend to arrive. After about twenty minutes Saito and Ron stepped off the elevator.

As the two began to split up Saito, who was walking toward the room he shared with Shego, turned his head to Ron and spoke, "Looks like it's time to shit or get off the pot Himura"

Ron grunted, "Go fuck yourself."

Saito laughed and waved off Ron's goodnight wish. Ron reached Kim and extended a firm hand and pulled the lithe girl up so the two were standing closely together face to face. However Kim could tell that Ron was trying to look past her, but both of them knew that he was failing. After several tense moments Ron spoke in a soft voice.

"KP, you need to get some sleep."

Kim's eyes flashed with a fire, "We both need sleep but we need to talk more."

Ron was trying to think of some protest but when he couldn't he nodded his head and led Kim into his room. The two teens walked into the dimly lit room and sat on the floor around a small black table facing each other. Ron looked downward at the table not able to look Kim in the eye and it was pissing the redhead off.

Finally she exploded, "Damn it Ron! Look at me!"

Ron flinched and shot his eyes at Kim, stunned at her sudden outburst.

Kim took a deep breath and spoke in a calm soft tone, "Ron please don't try to hide anything else from me."

Ron flinched and gave a small sigh, "What do you want to talk about KP?"

Kim pondered the question for a moment. She knew that Ron would answer any question she asked now and he would do so truthfully, and the question she most wanted answered had to do with Yori. However Kim's head was still filled with Seijuro's warning for her to wait until the battle with Shishio was over. Could the mention of Yori really affect Ron so much? Had she been that important to him? Another thought had been going through Kim's head since she had received this warning, and that thought was, if she did find out the nature of Ron's relationship with Yori would she still want to be with Ron? What if Ron had loved Yori more than he had her? Hadn't Ron said that he wasn't going to come back home? Kim realized then and there that even if Ron was ready to answer that question she wasn't ready to hear it, so she decided to ask about the problem at hand.

Taking a small breath Kim spoke, "Look Ron about what happened with Cho… I… thank you for saving me. I just want to know why… you killed him."

Ron gave a small nod and spoke in a heavy voice, "I… could have let him live and still gotten you free but… I… when I saw him grab you I lost it. KP if anything happens to you here, because of me, I wouldn't be able to handle it. That's why I want you to leave with my parents when they go back."

Kim's face became shocked, "What!? Ron I'm not going home unless you're with me!"

Ron's voice became frantic, "KP if you get hurt-"

Kim's voice cut harshly across Ron's, "I can take care of myself Ron!"

Ron took a breath and spoke softly, "Kim I know you can fight, in fact I honestly think one on one hand to hand there probably isn't anyone in the world that could straight up beat you, but the people we're fighting aren't going to fight you like that."

Ron looked down at the ground voice breaking as he took another breath and spoke, "KP… if I lose you I wouldn't be able to go on. I can't bear to lose anyone else and be able to have a good life, but if it was you I'd just go ahead and…"

As Ron broke down into silent tears Kim rose and crossed the table and pulled him into a strong hug. After several moments of Kim stroking his hair she spoke.

"Ron, I don't ever want you to think like that ever again. I know you're afraid of something happening to me, and I'm afraid of something happening to you. I feel just like you do, but there's something you're forgetting and that's that we're Team Possible. We watch out for each other, we keep each other grounded, and we don't let each other get hurt. As long as we have each other's back we will be just fine. Okay?"

Ron raised his head from Kim's shoulder and looked into her eyes, "KP… I don't deserve you."

Kim rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh, "What is it with guys and being deserving of women? Ron I say you deserve me more than anyone else, and even if you didn't I would still chose to be with you and that's because I love you."

The two were silent and stared into the others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Kim felt a sudden urge and leaned down to Ron's level and placed her lips onto Ron's. After a second Ron got over his shock and pressed his lips into Kim's deepening their kiss. When the two pulled apart they were gasping for air and flushed from the heat they had begun to generate due to their close proximity. Kim's mouth formed into a hungry grin and lunged at Ron knocking him onto his back. Their mouths crashed together repeatedly for several minutes causing the two teens to groan in pleasure after each meeting.

Ron pulled back and looked at his lifelong friend, "I love you KP."

Kim smiled and pulled the blond boy into another fiery kiss giggling as she did, "I love you."

After several more minutes Ron's hands began to trail down Kim's shoulders and back to her firm rear which elicited a deep moan from the girl. Kim pulled back and looked down into Ron's eyes and spoke in a throaty voice.

"Ron… do you want to…?"

Kim giggled and looked away, flushed, as she trailed off, and Ron shook his head and removed his hands.

Ron shifted so as to get out from under the thin frame and spoke as he did, "KP, we should slow down. I want to be in better shape if we do… that. I mean we are tired, dirty, and pressed for time we can find better circumstances to do this."

Kim bit her lip and spoke, "You're right we should shower and get some rest. I'll go clean off and get dressed, but… I can come back and we can just sleep… right?"

Ron nodded, "Sure KP, that would be perfect."

The two gave each other one last deep kiss before Kim stood and walked to the door. As he watched her leave and shut the door Ron let out a loud groan, "How in the hell did that happen? What am I going to do when I tell her?"

* * *

Kim straightened out her shirt and made her way down the hall, thinking as she walked to her room, _'Wow… what brought that on? I can't believe I did that! Way to make a fool out of yourself Possible! Stupid! Stupid! I can't believe I was acting like that. Oh man I wish Monique were here she would know how to deal with this.'_

Sighing she walked into her room, shut the door and walked to the bathroom. Kim turned on her shower and began to undress. While she waited for her water to heat up she pulled out her overnight travel kit and pulled out her shampoo, soap, and one of the towels that the hotel had provided. She then stepped under the steady stream of hot water letting it wash away the sweat and grime that had coated onto her skin. As she began to wash herself she began to flash back to the fight with Cho, his death, and her conversation with Ron. He was willing to hurt himself and others for her, and her mistakes had left him with a very obvious opportunity to do so. She wasn't good enough to protect Ron anymore and she needed to find a way to get good enough again. But how? Sighing as she turned off the water and started drying off she pushed those thoughts aside and began to get ready to return to Ron's room.

* * *

Two days later Ron's parents were at the airport preparing to leave for home. Kim and Ron had escorted them to their gate; Shego and Saito waited outside in the limo they had ridden there in. Waiting for the plane to arrive Kim and Ruth were sitting at the gate entrance, and Ron and Don were over at a nearby magazine stand.

Kim was silent as she sat beside the older woman who had a sad smile on her face. Kim had been feeling very nervous around the older woman and she didn't know why. Well she knew why she was nervous, but she didn't think the older woman knew that she and Ron had shared a bed for the past two nights. They hadn't done anything either, or at least not much. In fact they had barely kissed since their impromptu make out section. Still she felt on edge around the woman that she had known since she was five. As she the woman a small smile Ruth spoke in a motherly tone.

"Kim… I want you to keep watching out for Ronnie."

Kim nodded and laughed lightly, "Of course Mrs. Stoppable I'll try my best, but he doesn't really want me to."

Ruth gave Kim a small smile, "You make him let you dear. You're the only one he will let watch out for him now." Ruth's eyes began to tear up, "You know I've always been afraid that Ron would meet some 'shiksa' and fall madly in love with her, but if I could choose any woman in the world for Ron to be with it would be you."

Kim's face was shocked but it quickly changed into a warm smile, and she leaned in to hug the older woman, "Mrs. Stoppable thank you and don't worry I'll watch out for Ron and make sure he doesn't forget to live life."

* * *

Meanwhile Ron and his father stood next to a nearby magazine stand looking over all of the familiar brands written in mix Japanese characters and English letters.

Don turned to his son and spoke in a calm tone, "Ron, you take care of yourself and Kim okay?"

Ron nodded, "I will."

Don smiled, "Good." and after a moment, "I'm proud of you son."

Ron gave a small smile.

* * *

The two men walked back over to their respective female counter parts and sat beside them. After about ten minutes a young woman's pleasant voice breakout over their area. Ron translated that the flight had arrived and it was time to begin boarding. The two kids stood and hug each of the older couple their.

Mrs. Stoppable spoke, "We will call when we get to LA and then when we get home, and I want you to call to after that okay, and Kim you need to call your parents."

Kim nodded and hugged the older woman one more time, "Yes Ma'am."

As Don picked up the bags he made his way onto the plane Ruth gave Ron another bone crushing hug and then ran after her husband. Kim and Ron watched as their flight began to drive onto the tarmac for takeoff. Ron reached down and gently grabbed Kim's hand and led her to the exit.

He turned to speak to her in a low tone, "Saito and Okina got some word from our intel sources we've got some targets."

Kim nodded and squeezed Ron's hand.

**AN: Man! That was a tough chapter to write. I hope you guys like. I will say that I didn't like this chapter that much. Originally this chapter was supposed to be A LOT different, but I needed Kim and Ron to have a talk, and this was all I could do. Believe me I tried a bunch of different interactions and I felt this one was best. Anyway read and review. Be honest!**

**OH and Thanks to everyone for helping get this story to 10000 hits!**


	20. Round

**AN: Hello. Chapter 20 is here. Thanks to everyone who's read so far. I want to thank Kwebs, CB73, RSFan, and Sentinel especially. Their comments made me feel better about chapter 19, which I didn't feel, turned out that well. Anyway we are getting down to the final chapters here. I'd say, counting this one, 3 to 5 more chapters. So those of you that have been reading and haven't voted on my poll please click on my profile and do so. As it stands the sequel has a narrow lead over the prequel. Now that that's out of the way on with the story.**

* * *

**Sword of the Revolution**

Chapter 20: Round Table

Immediately after Kim, Ron, Shego, and Saito returned from the airport they rushed down to the secret command center underneath the hotel. They took seats around the large table in the room they had met in before they had gone after Cho and Senkaku. Sensei, who had already been in the room alone, spoke after the four settled in.

"Okina is escorting our new guests downstairs and they will be here momentarily."

The room held a silent anticipation while waiting for the new arrivals. Saito was on the left side of the long table right in the center chair, and he had begun to light another cigarette. Shego, directly to his right, had pulled out a long file and started sharpening her claws. Ron was sitting across from Saito and was merely staring at the table; his left hand playing with sword handle on its side, his right hand hung limp. Kim, who was sitting on his right hand side slowly reached out and took his right hand and gave it a small squeeze. Sensei was on sitting across from Shego on Ron's left. The wizened old man turned his head and spoke in a conversational tone.

"Ron-mu-, Ron-san were there any complications with your parents flight out?"

Ron turned to his master and gave a small smile, "No, they made it off with out a hitch."

Sensei smiled, gave a small nod, and was about to speak when the door to the room opened. Three figures walked into the room; the first was Megumi Takani, next was the officer that had escorted Nagamasa when he asked Ron to return to Japan, Yi, and bringing up the rear was Okina. The two newcomers bowed toward the others and spoke their greetings. After the pleasantries the three took up seats around the table. After a few moments of silence Saito took a long drag from his cigarette and then extinguished it.

He exhaled and spoke to Yi, "Were you able to find those photos as well as the files?"

Yi nodded, "Hai Saito-taicho!"

The short man reached down and pulled up a black briefcase that he had brought with him, opened it and passed it down to Saito. His ice blue eyes scanned over the pages of documents for a few minutes before he passed a few over to Ron. While the blonde was reading Kim was nonchalantly, or at least trying to look that way, trying to read the papers out the corner of her eye. However she wasn't able to decipher the documents, as, aside from numbers, she wasn't able to understand any of the markings on the pages. After Ron read it for several minutes he placed the documents on the table and gave Saito a nod.

Saito drew in a long breath and then spoke, "Alright, from Senkaku's information we learned the identities of six more members of the Juppongatana. So for those of us keeping track that's eight of his ten lieutenants. Cho's dead, and we already knew about Usui and Hoji." He then passed around the papers that he had held back, "These are the photos that we have on record for our new targets." Saito slid the photos to Ron who picked them up while Kim looked over his shoulder.

The top photo revealed a fairly attractive woman with a short bobbed haircut wearing a pink floral Kimono.

Kim asked, "Is that Yumi?"

Saito laughed, "No that is Kamatari Honjo, the crossdresser, he's known as the 'Beautiful Sword.' He fought on my side during the war, and I met him a couple of times. He was an informant for the Shinsengumi several times. He uses a large scythe with a weighted ball and chain on the end. We think he's in charge of Shishio's spy network."

Ron passed the photo down to Sensei while he and Kim examined the next one. This photo was of a man about four feet tall, with a large bald 'egg head'. He wore an obnoxious oragne suit that was made even more so by his rat like face, and small thin mustache.

Megumi spoke, "That's Prof. Saizuchi Nishikawa the 'Sword of the Mind'. He's a genius who holds doctorates in biology, chemistry, and is also an expert on the human nervous system."

Saito continued, "He's in charge of Shishio's Research and Development. We think he's performed several experiments on humans."

The next photo was very funny… in a disturbing way. The man pictured in it was about five foot five and perfectly round. His skin was a light red color almost pink, and his eyes were almost completely white. His gaze however was as vacant as his pearl white smile was bright.

Saito lectured, "This ball of walking lard is Iwanbo, and that's almost all we know about him. There are no records of him before he began working as a hired bodyguard in the closing days of the revolution. He's rumored to be very stupid so I don't think Shishio would entrust him with anthing that important, but he's said to be the 'Indestructible Sword' so he was probably brought on solely for his fighting skills.

As he prepared to hand off the next photo he was stopped by Shego's trademarked bored annoyed tone, "Okay I've got to ask what is with all the sword of this and sword that? I mean can't you guys come up with more original nicknames!"

Saito smirked and shot Shego a smug look, "Remember dear, early on the war was fought in the shadows and many of the fighters were anonymous. Sometimes people who fought on the same side weren't even aware who their allies were. Anyway, during the war the former government came up with a code where it referred to all participants as 'Swords'. So whenever an 'action' took place they would be detailed and then the government would try to attribute an 'action' to a particular agent. Government agents reported who they met, fought, and what information they were able to find out. Take me for example I was know as the 'Ice Sword' and I killed the leader of the 'Knights of Shikoryu' who was known as the 'Pure Sword' while at the same time I was able to confirm several of his 'actions', and the government merely wrote 'Ice Sword met Grey Sword, Ice prevailed and confirmed, revealed and corrected Grey's previous movements. This also helped confuse any unsuspecting bystanders who happened to see the transcripts."

Kim curiously asked, "What Sword was Ron?"

Saito turned to her and replied, "The Death Sword." He then spoke in an after thought, "To tell you the truth though I always preferred the titles that the rank and file gave us."

He turned to Ron and questioned, "Don't you agree Battousai?"

Ron gave Saito a dark look, "I don't have any attachment to the titles they don't change anything."

Saito spoke while passing on the next photo, "True, but they tell you how the people around you perceive you, which is at the very least interesting."

He then passed on the photo that he had been holding. It was a picture of a tall thin man with long jet-black hair that was standing up straight. Ron stiffened as he saw the picture and spoke in disbelief.

"Are we sure this is the right Henya Kariwa? I fought with this man several during the war and he wasn't the kind of person who would fight for Shishio."

Saito looked thoughtful, "It's either this man, a four year old living in Tokyo or an eighty-five year old retired banker living on Shikoku. Trust me Himura, this is the guy we're after."

Ron was silent and looked at the picture for another moment before passing it on. The next photo Saito brought out was of a gorgeous woman with black hair and pale skin. She had dark eyes, full lips that were painted with a dark red and small beauty mark on her chin. She wore a large loose fitting floral Kimono that hung down from her shoulders and revealed a large bust.

Saito spoke, "This is Yumi Komagata."

Ron spoke with a eureka tone, "Oh! I know this woman she was a very popular strip… ah actress."

Kim gave Ron a hard look and spoke in a dangerous tone, "What were you going to say Ron?"

Ron started to stutter, "Uh… I mean… I never… well… I saw, but… ah…"

The others around began to chuckle at Ron's plight before Saito decided to have him spared, or at least given a small reprieve.

"Relax, I'm sure Himura never had the guts to engage in a lap dance or anything like that."

Kim still glaring at Ron, who was shaking his head in agreement with Saito's statement, spoke, "Why were you even near that kind of… entertainment?"

Ron sweating laughed, "Oh… well when my team was in Tokyo we would sometimes meet in public places that were… frowned upon by the more mainstream."

Kim was still giving Ron a glare but it had softened slightly. Saito began to speak once again.

"When the Shinsengumi drove out the cells from Tokyo we conducted investigations into several of the locations that had been used for meeting places. We also ran thorough background checks on the employees in those places, and that's where I had heard the name before, she was working under an assumed name when we discovered her real name. However aside from a fake name she didn't have anything to hide or a connection to any side during the war so we didn't do bother her. She probably met Shishio after we moved back to Kyoto to deal with you Himura."

Everyone was silent for a few moments as the pictures all made their way back to Saito. After a minute Ron spoke.

"What did we find out about Seta Sojiro?"

Saito answered, "Only a birth certificate and family history was found in terms of official documents, but it lead us to a connection to Shishio. Sojiro was an illegitimate child; his mother was only about eighteen when he was born and she died giving birth to him. His father was about forty and he took the child in, but he died of a sudden heart attack less then a year later. Now after that there is no official record of Sojiro until about last February. After his father died his two elder half-brothers and the woman he was married to were left in charge of the kid. Now they lived in Saitama, in the Greater Tokyo Area, which is where the soldiers tried to execute him. After they returned to make sure his body was disposed of they found that it was gone. When they initiated their search for Shishio they found, sometime later, Sojiro's family all dead and in quite a gruesome state. Upon investigating they found signs of the missing boy, and of the abuse Sojiro suffered at their hands. At the time they decided that Shishio had taken the boy as a hostage, but now… who knows. Maybe the boy became a monster and joined Shishio after the man arrived and killed his tormentors, or the man convinced him to kill his family. Whatever the case may be we don't really have anything other than a vague description and a name for the kid."

Ron nodded, "What do we do now?"

Saito spoke excitedly, "Right! Down to Brass tacks now. All right Saizuchi has an easily followed paper trail. He owns a fair sized warehouse in Osaka Prefecture and gets regular shipments sent to it. So that means it's probably a private lab since I don't think Shishio would like Fed Ex deliveries to one of his bases."

Shego sighed and thought, _'Just like Dr. D, why don't super scientists ever think about covering their tracks.'_

Saito drew a breath, "Now as for Kamatari, I know a few of his old safe houses locations and favorite… hangouts."

Kim smirked at his strained voice, "What kind of hangouts?"

Saito flushed a little causing everyone in the room to snicker, before mumbling incoherently.

Kim's grin grew a bit wider, "I'm sorry Saito what was that again?"

Saito glared at the redhead before yelling, "Gay bars okay! Look Kamatari would sometimes make those our meeting places, and if you think about it that was a pretty good idea. I mean when you think about cold-blooded killers, neon lights, techno, and dance music dosen't come to mind... at least not at first. So yeah they were actually pretty good meeting places."

Saito tried to regain his composure but was stopped by Kim's fluffy tone, "Aww… Saito had a man crush on Kamatari."

Everyone burst out laughing, as Saito turned a black red, "No… if you hadn't noticed I don't _like anyone_ now I respected him as a fellow warrior and spy but nothing else."

After a moment Saito regained his composure and started talking once again, "Now Iwanbo wasn't hard to find apparently he spends every day at some run down dojo just sitting around. Like I said, not to bright, so who ever finds him might be able to fool the fat ass into revealing Shishio's location. We've also got a couple of former addresses for Yumi in the city so we should check and see if she has had any contact with old friends. For now though we will adjourn. Make sure to get as much sleep as you can. We will meet back here at five hundred hours when Himura and I will hand out assignments. Goodnight."

Everyone stood up except Ron and Saito. Kim looked at him with a confused look.

Ron spoke, "We're getting ready to come up with assignments it wont be long."

Kim nodded hesitantly when Okina spoke up, "Pardon me Possible-dono but we are still short of rooms only the Stoppable's has opened up and Megumi-dono and Yi-san will be joining us. Would it be too much trouble for Megumi-dono to stay with you, or could you think of any other arrangements you might like?"

Kim recognized the light humor in the man's tone and knew were it came from but surprisingly she wasn't that embarrassed about what the older man was asking. She was however nervous about what Ron might say, but those fears were quickly chased away with Ron's warm nervous tone.

"You can stay with me if you want to KP."

Kim nodded, "Right I'll go move my bag."

Kim and Okina walked and exited as the others had while they were speaking leaving Ron and Saito alone. The two sat in a light silence before Saito smirked and spoke.

"Be careful with her Battousai she has a fire that could burn up most men."

Ron shot Saito a bemused look, "You're one to talk."

Saito laughed and the two were silent for few moments before they got back to work.

* * *

Shego reclined on the bed in her room she shared with Saito and sharpened her claws waiting for her old friend and lover to walk through the door. When the tall lanky man stepped in he kicked off his shoes and walked silently over to the bed and threw himself down on it.

Shego still filed away and spoke without looking at Saito, "So you don't like anyone?"

Saito turned to her and sat up, "No but you're not _anyone_ and I don't like you," he leaned over and gave the green woman a passionate kiss, "I love you."

* * *

Kim pulled the bathrobe tightly around her lithe frame as she sat in front of the mirror in her joint room with Ron. As she removed the towel that she had wrapped around her head Ron walked in.

She turned to face him, "Hey... I just got out of the shower. Are you hungry? We could order room service."

Ron smiled, "No I think I'll just take a shower, go to bed, and have a huge breakfast in the morning."

Kim laughed lightly as she turned back to the mirror and began to brush her hair with comb Ron had given her. She felt Ron looking at her motions and looked at his sad smile in the reflection. Neither said anything and then, after several moments Ron turned and began to take off his shirt, grabbed a small bag, and walked into the bathroom. Kim noticed the scars that adorned his body and felt a wave of pain pass over her. She hated that she wasn't able to help him during his vulnerable moments, and the loneliness he must have felt. However a thought crossed Kim's mind, a thought that maybe Ron wasn't that alone. Maybe Yori had helped her friend in those dire moments. That thought made Kim give a silent, honest thanks to the mystery woman if that was indeed was the case, and for some reason Kim knew it was.

* * *

**AN: There we go. This would have been up last night but I ended up seeing Dark Knight, so it got pushed back a bit. Anyway Please read, review, and vote.**


	21. Finding

**AN: Hello everyone here is chapter 21. Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter. On with the show… fanfic… whatever.**

* * *

**Sword of the Revolution**

Chapter 21: Finding the Swords

At four in the morning Kim stirred awake slowly as her Kimmunicator's alarm buzzed out. Slowly she opened her eyes and reached over to the bedside table and turned it off. She then rolled onto her side and found herself looking at Ron's bare chest. Her mind quickly recalled her situation and she let out a small breath. Her eyes slowly adjusting to the light she examined a short but deep cut that was over his left shoulder. She reached out and began to slowly trace over the scar when Ron's hand shot up and grasped hers. His eyes shot opened and quickly took in the situation and he quickly released Kim's hand.

He looked at her with a sheepish look on his face, "Sorry, I didn't hurt your hand did I?"

Kim shook her head, "No, but you did give me a little shock… I shouldn't have touched you there. I'm sorry."

Ron got a sad look on his face, "No, don't be, I don't mind. It was just a reflex. To tell you the truth I was kind of afraid the scars would scare you."

Kim giggled, "Oh Ron, you now I've got my own little collection, although yours were gotten in a bit more… brutal way." She then bit her lip and looked thoughtful, "Do you mind telling me how you got that one?"

Ron was silent and then spoke, "No… I got this when I fought Isami Kondo."

Kim asked, "Who was he?"

Ron concentrated, "He was the Major in charge of the Second Battalion of the Shinsengumi."

Kim looked surprised, "He fought with Saito?"

Ron nodded and spoke in a lecturing tone, "The Shinsengumi were a group of thirteen men who were under the direct command of the Emperor. They had about five hundred men under their direct command. The thirteen Shinsengumi divided themselves into three battalions. The first had four members and they were the ones that relayed information from the Emperor to others, and they were commanded by Kamo Serizawa. The third had four members and was used mainly for defending locations and people, and was commanded by Yoshio Tonouchi. The second with five, commanded by Isami Kondo, was the group that did most of the dirty work."

Kim's curiosity continued, "So those leaders of the battalions were the best?"

Ron shook his head, "No, they were good, but the best warriors were the leaders of the first three squads of the Second Battalion Soji Okita, Toshizo Hijikata, and Hajime Saito."

Kim asked, "Did you fight all of the them?"

Ron spoke, "Those three? Yes I did in fact I fought all of them multiple times. Okita three times, Hijikata two times, and Saito five times. Saito is actually the reason Kondo was able to give me this scar."

Kim looked confused, "How was he able to do that?"

Ron's eyes took on an odd look, "Saito was the first member of the Shinsengumi I fought and the first person who was able to fight me to a stand still. Anyway, Saito and I fought which wore the two of us out. After a while he had to break off his assault and a short time later I met and fought with Kondo, and because I was still tired he was able to slash my shoulder. Of course I still killed him, but at the time I was really worried."

Kim was quite for a few seconds before speaking again, "How many of them did you fight?"

Ron's eyes still held the same look, "Seven, I killed four of them."

Kim nodded and gave his hand a firm squeeze. The two laid their not speaking for several minutes before Kim spoke in a light tone, "Well come on we need to get up and go to that meeting or Saito might try to kill you again."

Ron gave a small laugh and nodded, "Right."

* * *

At five on the dot the planning room was filled with the same group that had been in on the meeting the previous evening. The room was a buzz with several light conversations as two Oniwaban agents cleared the light breakfast that had been prepared away. At that point Saito cleared his throat and waited for the chatter to die down.

Looking around a brief moment he spoke, "Alright we're all here so let's get started. First and foremost is our only hard target, Saizuchi's lab in Sakyo. Himura and myself decided that Master Sensei would be a good choice to check it out. Seeing as there is no need to send someone young to deal with an old man like Saizuchi, and even if he does try to put up a fight Sensei is competent enough to deal with anything he could come up with."

Ron gave Sensei an apologetic look, "Those are Saito's words not mine Sensei."

Sensei smiled and gave a small nod, "I understand, my son, both your reasoning for choosing me and Saito's back-handed compliment."

Saito smirked and continued, "Now Shego, I don't think this is much of a lead, but like I said last night Iwanbo has been sighted at a rundown gym in Fushimi. Now I say that's it not much of a lead because I don't think he's been given any vital information, and even if the guy is stupid I don't think he's stupid enough to still be hanging around at the same place he has been staying at for four days. So do what you can and find out what you can."

Shego, who looked ready to go back to bed, nodded and yawned, "Sure thing."

Kim rolled her eyes as Saito spoke, "Right, Okina tells me he has put out a few messages thorough the old Oniwaban spy network to get in touch with Shinomori."

Okina spoke up at that, "I don't know if he has gotten my message but I will be waiting at the meeting place just the same."

Ron spoke, "Good, and we won't be around so as not to spoke him."

Saito gave him a piercing look, "If he doesn't come in or worse plans to join Shishio what do you plan to do?"

Okina returned the look, "What I must."

Saito kept his gaze on the old man for several moments before going on, "Right, Possible you will be following up on a few old friends of Yumi. First off you'll be visiting her old home in Higashiyama, and after that a few of her old roommates who still live in the city."

Kim slammed her hand down on the table, "Hold on! Why am I stuck with interviewing civilians, and not out there actually dealing with the bad guys?

Saito rolled his eyes as Ron spoke, "Look KP you're the best person for this job. I mean any of us could deal with Iwanbo or Saizuchi, and it's best for Okina and Saito to meet with Aoshi and Kamatari since they already know each other. You are by far the best people person though and therefore the best person to talk to civilians."

Kim gave Ron an appraising look; "You're not just giving me this job to keep me safe are you?"

Ron gave Kim a tired smile, "KP there are still two unaccounted for Juppongatana that we don't know anything about. The only way I could truly keep you safe would be for me to make sure you stayed here… or went home, and since we both know that won't happen I gave you an assignment that only you could really pull off well."

Kim's look had softened and she spoke in a sheepish voice, "I can't speak a whole lot of Japanese."

Saito spoke, "Misao will be going with you. She's a fully trained Oniwaban member so if the two of you do end up in fight she wont slow you down."

Okina spoke, "She knows something has happened with Aoshi-sama and she's starting to feel left out of the loop. By helping you she will be able to focus on something else and she will feel useful."

Kim nodded, "Okay… what should I do if she asks about Aoshi?"

Okina looked sheepish and blushed, "I don't know… I was hoping you might be able to explain things to her in a way that she won't be that upset. She likes you a lot and respects you so that might make things easier."

Kim sighed, "I'll do my best."

Saito continued, "Now, Himura and I talked this out last night and I'll be searching around for Kamatari while Himura will be checking out what we believe to be one of Cho's safe houses in Yamashina near the Lake Biwa Canal. Now make sure all of you remember that there are still two members of the Juppongatana unaccounted for so be on guard. That's why we'll all be carrying GPS panic buttons, so if you're in trouble press the button and you'll have some form of back at your location ASAP. Megumi and Yi will be in charge here, so… let's get moving."

* * *

Kim and Misao were waiting at the entrance of the hotel; each dressed in dark Kimonos. After a few minutes Ron, who was dressed in a navy blue Kimono top and white bottoms, walked over to them.

Kim spoke, "Be careful."

Ron nodded, "You too."

The two females walked outside, got in a small car, and were driven away. Ron watched the car go off into the distance and after it was out of sight he turned and began to walk down the street. He would walk several blocks before getting into a cab. Kim and Misao were silent all during the drive, but as soon as they arrived at their drop off point and their driver drove away Misao turned to Kim with expectant eyes.

"Kim-oneesan, please tell me… has something happened to Aoshi-sama?"

Kim gave the younger girl a sad look, "Misao… we think Aoshi may be involved with Shishio."

Misao's face drained lost all of its color, "What do… do you mean?"

Kim spoke, "We learned that Cho had scouted Aoshi and that Shishio was going to contact him. If Aoshi decides to help him then… things are going to be a lot tougher for us, but if he tells him no Shishio might…"

Misao's eyes began to get misty, "Aoshi-sama… why won't he come back to me?"

Kim questioned, "Misao… what makes you love Aoshi?" thinking that that might be to personal she amended the question, "I mean how did you become engaged?"

Misao gave a wistful smile, "I don't know how much Ron-san has told you about Yamanouchi, but our group lived in a whole community, not just a school like them, and our lifestyle was much more… old fashioned and conservative. Aoshi-sama's father was a great warrior and was my father's right hand man, and he died saving my father's life. Aoshi was only two at the time and his mother died of an unknown sickness shortly afterward so my family took him in. He was like his father and showed great promise as a warrior so my father began to train him. I was born a short time after that so I've always known lord Aoshi and when we were children he was very protective, kind, and gentle. We were very close and I thought of him as a brother. When my father was dying from a sickness he gave control of our groups military to Aoshi-sama, and he asked him to take care of me, so Aoshi-sama, who was only twelve at the time, promised that he would marry me and spend the rest of our lives together watching out for me. At first I was scared that he might treat me differently, but instead he became even more caring and sweet. I slowly began to feel something for him something that was much more than as just a brother. We were very happy with our new relationship, but then the war happened and Aoshi-sama became so worried and stressed. Then it abruptly ended and our group while not a major participant in the fighting hadn't made many friends in the new government and we were punished. Aoshi felt guilty and thought he had failed us, so he made arrangements and left to become stronger and a more fit leader." Misao's eyes finally began to shed tears, "I wanted to go with him and the others, they were my life, but he told me to stay with Okina and continue to learn. He promised me he would come back when he was stronger, but now…"

Kim hesitantly reached out and pulled the girl into a hug, which the younger girl returned. Kim thought over what Misao had told her and felt a new level of kinship with the smaller girl. She had known Ron for almost as long as she could remember and the times she recalled when she hadn't known him were cloudy at best. Kim hadn't felt as strongly of Ron as Misao had of Aoshi until very recently, but she did feel the same way now. If Ron left her again… Kim slowly pulled Misao away, gripped her shoulders, and looked into her eyes.

"Misao, I know you're hurting, but be strong, it'll get better soon I promise. I'll do my best to make sure Aoshi gets back to you safe and sound, and I know Ron will help… they have a lot in common."

Misao nodded and began to wipe her eyes, "Thank you Oneesan."

Kim smiled at the girl, "Now… let's get this mission started."

**AN: Sorry this took so long! I've been trying to find a place to live for the fall semester. Got that out of the way. :) Now please read and review. Enjoy!**


	22. Conversations

**AN: Chapter 22 is here! Thanks to everyone who has read especially my loyal reviewers. This chapter will set up for lots of action is in this so hope you enjoy.**

(Is Japanese)

**Sword of the Revolution**

Chapter 22: Conversations

The robed figure of Master Sensei walked slowly through a dirty rundown port area. Saizuchi's lab was in the middle of several rundown warehouses and was surrounded by a fifteen-foot electric fence tipped with razor wire. The ninja master gave a small chuckle and effortlessly hopped the fence. As he landed he carefully made his way into the small bunker like structure. On the inside he found only a ladder, which he examined before deciding to use his ability to focus, his energy and float down the shaft. When he reached the bottom he continued forward with purpose until he came to the end of the corridor. He stopped to listen to a high nasally voice that was shaking in fear.

(rd w-wh what a p-pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this most high honor?)

A smooth, dark, and laughing tone rang out in response from some form of long distance communication, (Calm yourself Saizuchi you don't have any reason to fret… or at least not anymore than normal. Hahaha!)

Saizuchi gave out a relieved sigh, (Thank you my lord and I want you to assure you that none of my personal work has ever distracted me from the greater work I do for you.)

Shishio's gave a barking laugh, (Believe me I know Saizuchi otherwise you would be dead right now. Anyway the reason I called was to tell you that we have a meeting tomorrow at home base, and all of the Juppongatana are required to be in attendance.)

Saizuchi's voice became curious, (Have we had any word from Cho or Senkaku my lord?)

Shishio laughed lightly, (Yes you could say that, Cho was killed and Senkaku will be joining him shortly.)

Saizuchi's shocked voice rang out, (Dead! Who!? How!?)

Shishio replied in a bored tone, (The government was always going to get involved although I didn't think they would have gotten whom they did to deal with us. The men they got to fight us killed Cho and got information from Senkaku.)

Saizuchi questioned worriedly, (What did the fool tell them?)

Shishio replied in the same tone, (Well the only thing he really knew was the identity of several Juppongatana members.)

Saizuchi yelled, (What! They could know about me.)

Shishio spoke, (That is a distinct possibility, anyway I should be going now. Oh! If you're captured or what ever and rat me out you should just go ahead and kill yourself, because if I find out... well… let's just say I will kill you in the most painful manor imaginable.) There was a pause in the conversation before Shishio spoke in an exasperated tone, (Look you are a Juppongatana act like it. So… goodbye.)

Saizuchi franticly yelled, (Wait! Whom did the government send to kill us?)

Shishio spoke excitedly, (The last Wolf of Mibu and The Hitokiri Battosai. Bye bye Saizuchi.)

After the communications device turned off Sensei could here Saizuchi rushing about and mumbling to himself. Deciding the time was right to reveal himself he stepped out to catch Saizuchi's self conversation and working furiously at a large computer.

(-wake's up. I'll be safe just a few minutes from now.)

Sensei cleared his throat and chuckled lightly as he watched the short man jump.

Saizuchi turned around quickly, (W-who are you? Why are you h-here?)

Sensei gave a small bow and spoke in a professional tone, (I am Master Sensei of Yamanouchi and I am here to ask you some questions about your… organization.)

Saizuchi's face eyes flickered, (Are you working with the Battosai?)

Sensei nodded and Saizuchi continued, (Is he with you?)

Sensei shook his head, (No, you aren't dangerous enough for him to be here.)

Saizuchi smirked, (Is that so?)

The short man quickly pulled a strange gun from his jacket, and fired at Sensei who quickly and easily dodged the lightning fast laser blast. Saizuchi was stunned for a moment before growling and unloading several more bolts at the aged master. Sensei was easily able to duck and weave in a zigzag motion making his way to Saizuchi. When he reached the rat of a man he chopped the weapon from his hand and flipped him onto a nearby table. Sensei leaned over Saizuchi's head and stared into his eyes.

(Where is Shishio's main base?)

Saizuchi's eyes began to glaze over for a moment before they flashed and he shook his head and rolled off the table and stumbled away from Sensei who had a small frown on his face.

_'His mind has a natural defense to mental attacks and hypnosis. I may have to resort to physical means after all.'_

Saizuchi slowly stood and quickly grabbed several vials and flasks that were near by him and began to sling them at Sensei yelling.

(Ha! I'm far too intelligent to let my mind be fooled by your old-fashioned tricks!)

As he continued ineffectively throwing things Sensei spoke, (If you were that smart then why don't you realize that that won't stop me?)

Saizuchi's mouth curled into an cruel smile, (I wasn't trying to stop I was just trying to distract you, my help is finally awake.)

As he said the words a loud siren went off for a moment before falling silent, and as it did a large steel door opened behind Saizuchi. A twelve and a half-tall giant wearing spiked armor stepped into the room. His eyes were large, black, and fill with a panicked tired look. He was very pale, as if he never saw the sun, but he was extremely muscular. He scanned the room slowly taking in the situation before he let out a loud yell and advanced towards Sensei. The wizened ninja master was so stunned by the new arrival all he could do was utter a word that he had only used one other time in his life.

(Shit.)

* * *

Shego was not a happy camper at all; she had woken up at an ungodly hour after getting very little sleep and had to sit through a boring briefing. Then there was the fact she was given a pointless assignment. Saito had said as much himself, and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why he was wasting her skills on a wild goose chase. Heaving a deep sigh she trudged up to the run down dojo where Iwanbo _had_ been staying. The place was in one of the many scattered rundown and burnout sections of the widespread city. Shego stopped just outside of the entrance and began to stretch; as she did so she took in the devastated area and thought to herself.

_'Stoppable has always been good at accidentally causing destruction, but when he puts his mind to it… well I'd say he'd probably do better than the other villains and leave it at that.'_

Done with her routine Shego stood straight, adjusted her face into a suitable scowl, and walked with a clear purpose into the dojo. As she walked in she came face to face with an extremely shabby looking man, who was stunned that a woman like Shego was in the building, she promptly threw the man against the wall with one hand and ignited her other and asked.

(Where's Iwanbo?)

The stunned man was silent for several moments before stuttering, (Who?)

Shego growled, (The ball of fat!)

The man stuttered, (He's o-out b-back in the c-courtyard)

Shego threw the man to the ground and made her to the rear of the building with a smirk on her face.

_'Well well I guess this fat-ass is that stupid, but that also means he probably won't know anything important.'_

Shego reached the back door and stepped out onto the dried, dying, and fenced in courtyard. There she saw the perfectly round body of Iwanbo supported by two bent and crouching legs. His stubby arms resting at his sides, while his face was staring blankly up at the sky. Shego cleared her throat and got into a fighting position, but after Iwanbo failed to react to her in any way for a minute she slowly made her way over to the round figure. When he still hadn't acknowledged her in any way Shego gave a growl and yelled at the top of her lungs.

(Hey! Fatty down here!)

Iwanbo's gaze slowly lowered from the sky to the ground. When he didn't see anyone in front of him he slowly turned left then right, and when he didn't see anyone there he slowly turned around and came face to face with a very miffed Shego. Iwanbo had a very stupid grin on his face and a very vacant look in his eyes.

(Sorry green lady. I'm not Fatty. Me am Iwanbo.)

Shego's eyebrow took on a small tick, (Yeah I know, listen tell me where I can find your boss.)

Iwanbo continued staring at Shego for a moment before speaking, (Me no know where boss is.)

Shego bit back her rage and hissed, (So Saito was right I guess you don't know where Shishio is.)

Iwanbo blinked then what almost passed as a look of realization appeared on his face, (Oh Shishio isn't boss. Boss told Iwanbo to do what Shishio say do.)

Shego's brow furrowed at that but she pushed on as she filed away that information, (Well do you know where Shishio is?)

Iwanbo was silent for a minute before giving me Shego an odd smile, (Yep I know, but I can't tell you.) Iwanbo's face contorted into a blood chilling grin, (Shishio told me today to kill anyone who asked about that before tonight… so bye-bye.)

The mound of a man then moved with an incredible speed, punching Shego and sending the green woman flying into one of the courtyard walls.

* * *

Okina made his way outside from the Zen Buddhist temple of Ryoan-ji by way of the San-mon gate. He turned from the dry dusty road to head deep into the small forest that was around the temple. After several minutes he reached an area where several old trees had rotted and fallen over leaving a cluttered clearing. In the center stood the tall, dark, and lean figure of Aoshi Shinomori holding a long sword in a wooden sheath. He gave no sign that he was aware of the silent arrival of his former teacher and subordinate, but Okina knew that he had sensed his arrival. Okina stopped about twelve feet away from Aoshi and gave a respectful bow, and when Aoshi nodded his head Okina stood in silence waiting for his leader to speak.

Aoshi spoke in his normal monotone but it was raspy from disuse, (What is your reason for contacting me Okina?)

Okina replied in a respectable tone, (My lord I have received word that a criminal organization led by the former Hitokiri Makoto Shishio wishes to recruit you, and if you turn them down they may try to kill you. I contacted you to warn and to ask that you join in our efforts with the government as well as Kenshin Himura and Hajime Saito to destroy this group.)

Aoshi was silent for a moment, (I have already met with Shishio and given him my answer.)

Okina was silent for a several moments, (I see… I take it you agreed to help him then?)

Aoshi's eyes flickered for a moment, (No… at least not in the way you think. I've joined Shishio because Himura is trying to kill him. Himura would not fight me again unless I stood in the way of his objective, or killed someone close to him. However, I will not give up my last bit of pride and honor killing an innocent, but I will do what I have always done and fight for the wrong side.)

Okina yelled, (For what purpose?!)

Aoshi, ever calm, replied (To prove I'm the strongest.)

Okina spoke in a calmer tone but his anger was still apparent, (What does that matter! You're stronger enough to lead the Oniwaban and that's what's always been important.)

Aoshi spoke in a wistful tone, (It wasn't enough to save the others.)

Okina's face became a mask of grief, (They didn't die so you could lose your soul on a quest that has no real purpose. They protected you because they knew you were the only one who could lead and rebuild us, and... because they loved you.) Okina stopped to let the words sink in, (What about Misao-chan? Are you going to abandon her? She loves you and I know that you love her to, despite the fact you try to hide your emotions from the world.)

Aoshi's closed his eyes for several moments before he gave a slight nod to himself. His eyes then flew open and Okina was taken aback by the fire in Aoshi's gaze. Aoshi spoke in a cold tone that had lost all of its well-hidden but abundant respect and affection.

(She… would do better with anyone other than me, as I no longer bear any desire or hope to be anything but the strongest.)

Okina was silent for several seconds before he growled out, (You young fool! If that's all you have to say then I'm going to have to beat understanding into your thick skull!)

* * *

Saito made his way through a dingy alley coming to a railed stairway leading downward. The down staircase led to a black painted wooden door with a sign and the characters for café hanging over it. As he walked inside he quickly took in the shop's layout, and the door he was in front of was the only visible exit. He then scanned the customers in the shop; all the tables were filled with a wide array of patrons. One housed a group of teenaged boys laughing with abandon, while another housed a couple making out with no shame, and the rest of them were filled with a number of other customers that frequent such places. In the very back corner of the poorly lit shop sat a very attractive person reading a very worn romance novel. Smirking Saito walked up to the person cleared his throat and spoke in what was a mock suave tone.

(Is this seat taken?)

Kamatari slowly turned his head with a bored expression plastered on his face, but when he saw Saito's face his eyes lit up. He jumped up from his seat and let out a laugh before trying to pull Saito into a hug. The former Shinsengumi deftly sidestepped the hug and sat down in the chair opposite the one Kamatari had left vacant. Kamatari laughed lightly and returned to his chair.

(So to what do I owe this unexpected surprise? I own this shop now by the way.)

Saito's eyebrow rose slightly, (I didn't know that… it fits. However, I'm sorry to say this isn't a personal visit. I'm here to ask you about Shishio.)

Kamatari's face became pale before he gave Saito a sad smile, (I see… I should have known; you were never exactly the type to keep in touch with old friends.)

Saito didn't blink and continued on, (True… so about Shishio…)

Kamatari pouted, (Saito-kun it's always work with you. You should take some time for yourself every now and then.)

Saito slowly pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and began to smoke it, (Very well, I suppose I can delay your execution for a few minutes.)

Kamatari giggled; (You always try to sound so scary and cool.)

Saito responded in a cool tone, (I'm not joking I will kill you today one way or another. Touketsutsume will drink your blood.)

Kamatari's face fell into a mournful frown, (Still no mercy eh Saito-kun? That was always one of the things that I liked about you, no qualms about carrying out your missions or justice. I wish I could be so self-assured.)

Saito said nothing for a few moments before asking in a low tone, (Why do you fight for him?)

Kamatari gave another sad smile, (The same reason I continued to fight for the old government even after I realized that most of it was corrupt and beyond saving.)

Saito's raised his eyebrow, (And that reason was?)

Kamatari looked thoughtful before shaking his head, (No, I don't think I'll tell you. It's kind of embarrassing and I don't think someone like you could ever really understand my feelings.)

Saito took a drag from his cigarette, extinguished it, and spoke, (Very well then if that's what you feel…)

Saito threw the table between them into the wall and drew his sword, (Die!)

* * *

Ron dressed in his dark blue Kimono walked out from the rundown shack that Cho had supposedly lived in, carefully. Since he had arrived in the abandoned wood he had felt someone watching him. Add to that the fact that in the rundown dwelling he had found evidence that someone had been living there since he had killed Cho, and Ron was on high alert. As he reached the halfway point between the shack and the main road to the city he stopped and jumped to his side as a kunai landed where he had been and exploded. He turned and looked up to where the projectile had come from. Standing on a branch was a tall thin man wearing all black and wrapped in a long black cloak. A mask that was the same color as the rest of outfit hid his mouth and nose, and his hair was just as dark. The only part of him that wasn't shrouded in the color was the section of his face between the mask and hair. That section revealed sickly, gray, and wrinkled skin around a pair of cloudy, dull, and brown eyes.

Ron's eyes widened (Henya?)

The bat like man's rasped out (Henya… yes I am. I know you… cross-shaped scar blonde hair… you are the man Shishio-sama ordered me to be on the lookout for… I also think… maybe from before…)

Confused Ron asked (Henya what's going on? Don't you know me? Why are you helping Shishio?)

Henya grabbed his head and shook it side to side (Nooooo! Stooop it I'll kiilllll himmmm!)

After his anguished yell Henya gripped the edge of his cloak and ripped it open jumping from the tree yelling.

* * *

**AN: Man!! I'm sorry it has been so long since my last update. School has started back and I've been really busy moving in to my apartment and getting settled into my classes. So I'm going to try and have the next chapter up before to long, but I don't know how much work I'm going to have. Anyway, Please bear with me, read and review and feel free to ask many anything about the story.**

**Touketsutsume- What I've decided to name Saito's Sword- It roughly means Frozen Claw**


	23. Sadness

**AN: Here is Chapter 23. The fights continue and Kim's skills progress, and maybe we can find something out about Shishio's plans.**

**(is Japanese)**

_**'thoughts'**_

* * *

**Sword of the Revolution**

**Chapter 23: Helplessness and Sadness**

Kim slowly trudged down a rocky trail that snaked down to a riverbed. Her body was on automatic as she kept thinking about how pointless the morning's investigation had been. She and Misao had visited Yumi's old apartment and had spoken to the woman's mother. The old woman was very nice, though a little senile, and was very happy to tell the two girls anything they wanted to know about her daughter. Unfortunately, none of it had been any help as it was about a much younger Yumi, and the only recent contact the woman had with her daughter was through several letters. The letters hadn't said much; just that Megumi had gotten a position at a company that paid very well. They had also contained money to help the older woman live on. The position was one at a front company that they had already known about so that had turned out to be a dead end. Kim and Misao had then talked to two of Megumi's old roommates, but they hadn't heard from her since she had moved to Tokyo. They only had glowing things to say about the woman. Like they were sure she'd be rich and successful, and have a handsome well to do husband.

Reaching the bottom of the trail Kim came upon a rather large stream and going against its flow still not paying much attention to anything but her thoughts. Kim felt a profound sense of sadness for Yumi. The woman had seemed to have everything going for her, brains, beauty, and drive, but in the end she had had to get a demeaning job that was probably far from what she had dreamed of as a little girl. It made Kim wonder if that was the reason she was with Shishio. If the man had offered her away out of a bad sitch and that was all there was to it.

Sighing and shaking those thoughts from her head she continued on her way and turned her thoughts to the others and their missions. Ron had called in when he had finished inspecting the house and found nothing of any vital importance. Although he thought that Cho hadn't been the only one using that place. Still, he had decided to return and was on his way back. It surprised Kim how relieved she had been when she had heard that, but she was still worried that something might happen on the way back. As for the others, Shego hadn't reported in but that didn't really surprise Kim. The raven-haired woman wouldn't call in unless there was a major problem. Master Sensei had called in and informed them that he had found the exact location of Saizuchi's lab and was going to enter. Saito had checked a few spots and thought he had a fix on Kamatari's location. Kim knew those two would be all right, however she wasn't as sure about Okina. The old ninja hadn't reported in and no one knew where he was going. If Aoshi had joined Shishio then… well Kim didn't want to think about that too much. It would be enough to say that Misao would be devastated.

Forcing herself from that final dark thought she took in her location. She was beside the stream that she had been following and noticed a loud rushing sound coming from ahead of her. Jogging to the noise's source she came to a large rocky clearing with a pond on one side that was fed by a fair size waterfall. On the right side of the clearing there were a large amount of stones in a wide array of sizes. Beside one of the biggest Kim noticed a very muscular man about five foot seven. He wore a white bandana, a worn sky blue gi, no shoes, a necklace made of large purple beads, and he had some kind of black paint over his eyes.

As Kim moved closer the man gave no sign that he noticed her. His eyes were closed, his legs spread, and his hands were pushed together in prayer in front of a rock twice as large as he was, and he looked to be at complete peace. Then suddenly his eyes snapped open and his left hand reared back from its partner and then shot forward into the rock. At first Kim the man was crazy and he might be trying to hurt himself, but those thoughts quickly left her head as the rock suddenly disintegrated into dust outward from where the man had hit the boulder. Kim was in a silent awe for a moment before she exclaimed.

"Wow!" The man finally turned his focus to Kim and gave her an appraising look.

Kim noticed this and flushed slightly before giving a low bow and speaking in a nervous voice. (Hello. I do not mean to intrude on you. Forgive me please. I walking- was walking through the forest and came- at you. My name is-)

"Kim Possible." The muscular man replied in a surpassingly gentle tone.

Kim's eyes widened worriedly, "How did you know?"

The man calmly replied, "You are world famous. There are many who know about your great works."

Kim blushed a bright pink; "It's no big. I just do what I can to help out those in need."

The man shook his head; "No it is very big. You do these things with no thought given to yourself only to the greater good. You are a very rare and selfless being."

Kim's blush got deeper, "No! I'm not all that selfless. I just do selfless acts every now and then. Just like everyone else."

The man spoke, "Modest and wise for your age," Kim's face was a dark red now "but you give others far to much credit."

The last line was spoken with a harshness that threw Kim off. She quickly decided to change the subject, "If you don't mind me asking… how did you destroy the boulder?"

The man's face hid a ghost of a smile, "Practice."

Kim gave small laugh, "I get it, you're a martial arts master dispensing sage advice now. If you didn't want to answer you should have just said so."

The man shook his head; "It's not exactly that I don't want to. I just don't know if you can understand."

Kim nodded, "I have mastered fourteen styles of martial arts. I think I can at least try."

The man appeared shocked, "That many?"

Kim started to blush again, "When I was little I had a whole lot of excess energy so my parents signed me up to try to burn it off and get focused, and I turned out to be a natural. Anyway I try to pick up a new style each year and perfect my old ones."

The man was giving her a thoughtful look, "Why do you want to learn how I did it? You seem to do alright with what you have now."

Kim's eyes shifted to the ground, "I'm here in Japan to help someone very important to me, and I'm giving it everything I've got, and if it's possible for me to get stronger… then I have to. I'd give anything to keep him safe!"

The man's dark eyes flashed in what Kim thought looked like a deep sadness, "Very well… I well try to teach you, but if you are to have any chance at learning you must first break that rock with your fist."

He had pointed to an oval like rock that was as tall as Kim and probably as thick as Duff Killigan. She looked at the man with wide eyes and noticed the disbelieving look in his eyes. That caused a small fire to spring up in the bottom of Kim's heart and she stalked over to the rock and stood in front of it. She slowly reached out and touched the stone and ran her hand across it. It didn't feel quite as heavy as it looked and it was very smooth. In her head Kim was very worried, she was a hell of a lot stronger than she looked, but even if the rock wasn't as hard as some other kinds in the world she wouldn't be able to do it. Shaking her head she pushed the doubting thought forcefully out of her mind and began to concentrate. Clearing her mind Kim thought back to all of the philosophic ideas she had learned. She had never really followed much of the spiritual aspects of martial arts before only the parts that dealt with mind over matter, but right at that moment she felt her heart, body, and soul all sync and harden to one purpose. Break the stone.

Taking a breath, spreading her legs and drawing her right fist as far back as she could and still have the blow be affective. Waiting for another moment before she jabbed with everything she had at the stone. Her fist hit the rock with a jolting thud, and she kept it there for a moment. After a minute of nothing happening Kim withdrew her hand and inspected it. It wasn't broken but it was hurting like hell. Sighing dejectedly she made her way back over to the muscular man.

He spoke in a voice that was almost as disappointed as Kim felt, "I'm sorry, but I don't think it's meant to-"

His words were cut short when the boulder Kim had punched suddenly collapsed into several smaller pieces. The two stood stock still for a few seconds before Kim turned to the man with a bright beaming grin.

"I think it's safe to say I had something to do with that."

The man was silent for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face, "Very well, I will now initiate you into the art of the Futae no Kiwami."

* * *

(Ha Ha!) Saizuchi's manic laughter tang out in the silent lab.

Sensei stood in surprise at the black armored behemoth standing before him. As he started to size up his opponent he realized that the same thing was happening to him. The giant's eyes were lit with a spark that Sensei had seen before; it was the spark of an individual who wished to test themselves at the highest level.

Saizuchi interrupted Sensei's thoughts with his nasally voice. (Allow me to introduce the ninth Juppongatana Fuji. I named him after the mountain you see. He was very tall to start out with and was very violent. I found him in the streets, took him in and… made him even taller through experimentation. He still has the mind of a child, but that makes him all the more pliable. We fight as a team he and I, and or opponent is you.)

As the diminutive mad man finished speaking Fuji swung his mighty fists in quick pinpoint attacks which Sensei was only able to dodge due to his own great skill.

As he dodged he taunted Saizuchi (It seems to me he does all the work.)

Saizuchi gave a huff (I do all the real work while he just comes in and flails about until he destroys everything.)

Sensei replied leaping out of the way of Fuji's kick, which destroyed a large section of wall, (You do not give him enough credit, despite his lack of finesse and training he's actually a natural fighter. With training he could be come a great master.)

Fuji's dark eyes glowed slightly before he attacked the still dodging Sensei. Saizuchi gave a harsh laugh (Ha! As if that oaf had enough brains to learn anything.)

Fuji gave a slight growl as Sensei rose his hand in the air in an odd manor. From the palm a white blinding light shot out blinding the two Juppongatana. In the lightened room Sensei rushed to Saizuchi and delivered a hard blow to the man's neck rendering him unconscious. He then cleared his throat and spoke in a kindly tone to Fuji.

(I decided to silence your… partner. A man like him could never see the beauty of the martial arts, or the peace and understanding they have the potential bring.)

Fuji's whose eyes were just beginning to recover blinked at the old man and remained silent watching intently.

Sensei continued (Why do you fight Fuji?)

Fuji slowly answered in a deep, croaking, and disused voice (Because I want to.)

Sensei thoughtful went on (Is there no other reason, or a purpose to your fighting?)

Fuji questioned (Purpose?)

Sensei shook his head (Let us leave that for a moment. Why do you stay with someone like him who has no respect for you?)

Fuji spoke (Nowhere else to go and I get to fight)

Sensei nodded (I have an offer for you Fuji, we will fight, and if you win I will leave and never interfere with Shishio's plans again. If I win however you must tell me where Shishio is hiding.)

Fuji answered (I can't.)

Sensei questioned, (Why not.)

Fuji replied (I don't know where he is.)

Sensei gave a smile, 'Just as I thought' (Very well then if I win the match you must leave Saizuchi and come with me back to my school and become my student.)

Fuji was thoughtful (I will agree.)

Sensei nodded (Very well. Oh just out of curiosity how old are you?)

Fuji was quite for a minute (Fifteen… I think.)

Sensei spoke in a sad tone (I'm ready when you are.)

Fuji nodded and reached up to his left shoulder where he pressed down on the inside of his armor. There were several loud clanging sounds before the black spiked suit fell off of Fuji's body. He then reached up and removed his helmet to reveal a well-proportioned round head with jet-black hair in a short messy cut. His eyes were a dark onyx, and his chin had scraggily poorly kept facial hair.

He spoke in a matter of fact tone (You're to fast for me with my armor on.)

The two men then entered into a kind of staring contest. Each probing the other for an opening. After several minutes Fuji launched a large kick at Sensei whom with some effort sidestepped the blow. Fuji gave a low laugh and threw his massive fist at the old master. Fuji was surprised when his fist suddenly stopped against his will. Perplexed he moved his head to get a view as to what stopped his appendage. His eyes widened in shock when he saw that it was just Sensei's own outstretched palm.

Stunned Fuji spoke (What? How?)

Sensei spoke in a kind but serious tone; (My power comes from my purpose. My purpose comes from teaching wisdom, honor, and hard work to future generations. You, Fuji, are a part of my purpose.)

With that said Sensei leaped at the young giant and planted a hit between his eyes. Fuji's eyes glazed over and he toppled over backwards. One word was on his lips.

(Master.)

After Fuji fell Sensei straightened his robes and began to look around and thought with a sigh '_Now how do I get him out of here_?'

* * *

Shego slammed hard against the wall and lost all the air she had in her lungs. She slowly got to her feet and began to try and catch a breath. However, as she did so she looked up and noticed that Iwanbo was making his way over to her at a surprising speed with an evil looking grin on his face. Thinking quickly she flared her power on and shot two blasts straight into the round man's gut. She was stunned when the two blasts made contact with the large man and promptly bounced off of him. She was so shocked by this that she was unable to react when Iwanbo landed another powerful blow that sent her into the wall yet again.

As she slowly stood again all she could think was (His skin shouldn't be able to stand those blasts... no one else's can.)

Iwanbo stood before her and wrapped his arms around Shego and lifted her off the ground in a giant bear hug. Luckily for Shego when he wrapped her up he had neglected her arms, so she was able to dig her claws into his face. This made the man-ball angry and he slowly began to squeeze Shego. She howled in pain as she began to fell bones pop and break. Doing the only thing she could think of she turned on her powers and pressed her hands into Iwanbo's head as hard as she could. Agonizingly slowly her acidic powers began to burn away his flesh, but still he kept on crushing her. Turning her ability as high as she could she continued and looked down at Iwanbo's face and gave a shocked cry. His flesh was gone and where his skull should have been was a gleaming metal frame. Panicking Shego slammed her glowing fists into the head and smashed it. Slowly the hulking form began to loosen its grip and Shego was able to get loose and slowly reach for her emergency communicator and press the red panic button. She then passed out.

* * *

Okina had thrown off his worn traveling coat and pulled out a long collapsible steel staff from his back. He began to spin the bo over his head before he jumped and brought it down at Aoshi.

The younger man simply sidestepped the blow and spoke in his usual monotone, (You must have let your age get to you. Your skills aren't what they were, and mine have only improved since the last time we fought. I won if you recall.)

Okina smirked, (I'm not senile yet, and the last time we fought I held back my best moves.)

He then quickly swung the staff sideways, which caused Aoshi to jump back. Okina pressed the attack and began to drive Aoshi back with quick powerful thrusts from the end of his Bo. Eventually Aoshi was backed up to a tree, and stopped there while Okina stopped in front of him. Okina was breathing fairly heavily while Aoshi wasn't even fazed. Okina thrust forward one more time, but was stopped by the shaft of Aoshi's sheath. Aoshi then pushed Okina off his feet and brought down his sheath towards Okina's skull. However the old man was able to block the attack and toss several kunai at a surprised Aoshi. Acting quickly the younger man was able to leap out of the way towards a large tree, but as he landed his right arm was drawn up into the tree and the rest of his body was pulled up as well. His right hand was firmly closed around the handle of his sword by a long steel wire that had wrapped around his neck and was holding him tightly in place.

Okina's winded voice sounded (I came here last night and set up some traps… it was the only chance I had at beating you now I just have to wait for back up to arrive.)

Okina pulled the communicator from his pocket and pressed the button that summoned his support. Aoshi quickly brought his left hand to the end of the sheath.

Okina noticed the action and said, (I wouldn't try to switch hands, if you try to move the right one you'll lose some fingers.)

Aoshi didn't say anything as his left hand closed around the tip of the sheath turned it and pulled out a kodachi from it. Okina's eyes widened as Aoshi cut himself down and pulled another kodachi from the bottom end. Just as Aoshi's feet touched the ground Okina felt pain and a fine spray of his blood fly into the air. As he fell to the ground he heard his pupil speak.

(Forgive me for making light of your skills. I didn't give you the respect you deserved. As a way to make amends I will tell you the location of Shishio's base so you can tell Himura... if you live. He has made his fortress on Mount Hiei… goodbye.)

Okina cursed as he slipped into darkness.

* * *

Saito thrust his sword forward and cut through Kamatari's kimono sleeve. Kamatari however was uninjured and he ran to the bar and jumped to the other side, and pulled a long steel pole from underneath it. Quickly pressing a button on the side a long curved blade shot from the side while a weighted chain fell from the bottom. Kamatari swung the scythe with his left arm at the advancing Saito. The swordsmen ducked underneath the curved blade's slash and thrust once again. This time the tip of his sword pierced Kamatari's leg. Letting out a growl the injured man grabbed swung the chain with his right arm trying to hit Saito, but to no avail as he caught the chain and pulled the weapon from Kamatari's hands and thrust his sword deep into Kamatari's hip. Kamatari slowly fell onto his knees and tried to catch his breath.

Kamatari slowly looked up at Saito with rage in his eyes (Lord Shishio is a force of nature and anything he does is just a service to that end. Not evil, unlike you, who do you serve with your murders!)

Saito returned Kamatari's fiery gaze with his own frosty glare (I serve only justice.)

Kamatari yelled (How is causing death justice!?)

Saito stared down into Kamatari's eyes before speaking in a firm freezing tone (Everyone dies. It is the final and only ever-lasting justice. Evil exists; it is intelligence in the service of entropy. When the side of a mountain slides to kill a village, this is not evil, for evil requires intent. That is a force of nature should a man cause that landslide, there is evil; and requires justice as a consequence, so that civilization can exist. There is no greater good than justice; and only if law serves justice is it a good law. It is said correctly that law exists not for the just but for the unjust, for the just carry the law in their hearts, and do not need to call it from afar. I bow to no one and give service only for one cause. Justice.)

Kamatari continued to star into Saito's eyes but the fire had drained out of them, he then spoke in a sad tone (I follow Shishio because I am in love with him, like I was in love with you, and like you he doesn't return my feelings, but he at least feels something akin to love for someone, unlike you. Do you care about anyone Saito? Is there no one you would take pity on? …I suppose not… go ahead and ki-)

Kamatari was cut off due to a hard blow onto the top of his head. As he hit the ground with a loud thud Saito sheathed his sword and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and took several small puffs before letting out a small huff.

"I've been spending to much time with Himura, and it's making me soft."

* * *

Ron's sweating body crashed into a tree as he tried to take cover from one of the several explosive kunai that Henya had been tossing around. He had been evading the attack for almost two hours and he was beginning to lose light. He had tried talking to his old friend but every time he spoke the dark man gave a piercing cry and somehow flew off only to attack from a new angle several moments later. After he caught his breath for a moment he looked around and caught site of Henya flying off to the right. The bat like man hadn't noticed him yet and Ron sprung into action. He leapt up to a tree on his right and then jumped up to another and another slowly gaining height. When he was just above Henya he began to chase after him and after several moments he jumped at his target and swung his sword trough the wing like cloak Henya had on. This caused Henya to lose control and crash into a nearby tree. Ron jumped down through the branches of the trees and landed in front of Henya. Ron let out a gasp as he saw the uncovered form of his former friend. His body was a sickly purple, he had no body fat at all, his bones were visible through the skin, and his mouth was scared and jagged.

Ron knelt in front of the stunned man and let out a harsh whisper (What did they do to you?)

Henya then began to stir and slowly opened his eyes and when he saw Ron he lunged at the worried blond. However, Ron grabbed Henya's hands and held them tightly. He then yelled at Henya to stop, and slowly in a jerking motion Henya pulled back somewhat.

Ron gave his friend a concerned look and spoke softly (Do you know me? Do you remember me?)

Henya shook violently and clutched his head (It's not letting me… I can't…)

Ron reached out to Henya's head felt the spot Henya held onto. There was a hard lump and Ron slowly cut the skin around it. When the small strip fell away Ron touched and pulled a small metal device from the skull. He pocketed it and made a note to have Wade look at it later. Henya had stopped shaking and was looking at the ground.

Ron spoke softly (Henya?)

Henya slowly looked up and gave a nod of the head to Ron (General… forgive me.)

Ron smiled (Don't worry about it, just tell me what happened.)

Henya nodded (I was trying to infiltrate Shishio's organization, but I was found out and he gave me to that rat bastard Saizuchi. He did something that made my bones hollow and starved me so I could fly with those wings, and after that Shishio used that thing on me so he could control me. Form that time on I've been forced to…)

Seeing the pain in his friends face Ron spoke (It's alright now and we can take you to a doctor.)

Henya gave Ron a long look before nodding. Ron helped his friend to his knees and was about to help him stand before he was stopped by Henya.

(I wish to try on my own.)

Ron nodded and backed away and watched as Henya slowly stood and began to walk. Ron followed behind slowly. Henya turned his head and spoke.

(Shishio is on Mt. Hiei by the way.)

Ron stopped dead in his tracks at that statement before he nodded with a dark look in his eyes. The two men then once again slowly made their way back into the city.

* * *

Kim watched as the large boulder in front of her disintegrated into dust. A wide smile took over her face and she gave a shout of joy. She had mastered the attack with her right hand. She turned expecting to find the young monk who had helped, but the surrounding area was deserted. After a few minutes of searching she found nothing and decided to make her way back to the hotel. She was exhausted but she felt a sense of joy and confidence overtake her despite herself. She made a promise to herself that she would find and thank the nameless monk for his training.

* * *

**AN:Man oh Man! I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long. School has been a major bitch, but I digress. Hopefully I'll have more free time to write soon so the next chapter shouldn't take as long. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter so please read and review etc. Oh and if you know where I got Saito's definition of justice give yourself some points.**


	24. Determination

**AN: Here we are again! We are in the final stretch of the story now. Thanks to Sentinel, Cajunbear, and Wanderer for their reviews of the last chapter. Anyway on with the show.**

* * *

**_Sword of the Revolution_**

_Chapter 24: Finding Determination_

Kim arrived back at the Aoiya to find it in chaos. Agents and members of the Oniwaban were dashing around in a mix of panic, fear and excitement. Misao's eyes were red and puffy and she was holding back sobs while Sensei was gently patting her shoulder. Kim rushed to her new friend.

"Misao what's happened?" Kim asked in a concerned tone.

The young girl tried to speak but just broke down into more sobs. Sensei gave the girl another small pat on the back, and slowly rose and led Kim deeper into the Hotel's underground levels where they came to a stop in front of a window to a room where Okina was wrapped in bandages and hooked into a respirator.

He spoke to Kim in a quick but saddened tone, "Okina-san was brought in a few hours ago. He is in serious condition, and while he is stable at the moment his injuries are very bad."

Kim's face whitened, "What happened?"

Sensei replied, "When the team that retrieved him arrived he was very incoherent the only thing we could get out of him was the thing we could get out of him was "Aoshi.""

Kim looked down, "Misao… I'll go sit and look after her for awhile, but what about Ron and the others?"

Sensei spoke, "I was able to capture Saizuchi and turn another member of the Juppongatana to our side, a young man named Fuji, Saito-san was able to capture Kamatari and discover Shishio's location. Shego-san… was badly injured."

Kim's face morphed into a rather shocked visage while Sensei continued, "She fought a… very advanced robot that looked like Iwanbo. In fact it might even be Iwanbo, but we were hoping you could ask Wade-san to examine the parts we recovered, they are much more advanced than anything we have."

Kim nodded, "I'll call him ASAP."

Sensei nodded and continued, "Saito-san is with Shego and she is resting now. Ron-kun is on his way back with Henya… he is without serious injury."

Kim released a breath that she hadn't really realized she was holding.

She gave Sensei a small bow and spoke, "I'm going to wait for Ron and try to get Misao to calm down. Could you give us any word if anything happens to Okina or Shego?

Sensei nodded and Kim turned and went back upstairs.

* * *

Saito's face was an impassive mask as he watched Megumi look at Shego's vitals. The doctor made a few notes on her clipboard and walked toward the door when she stopped and she turned to Saito and spoke.

"Shego-san's powers have given her an impressive recovery factor; most of her serious wounds were stabilized by the time we got her back here. If she continues to heal at this rate she will be at one hundred percent in about two days time with no lingering problems."

Saito continued to watch Shego and gave no sign that he had heard Megumi. When it became apparent that Saito would not answer her she gave a bow and left the room and softly shut the door behind her. Saito sat staring at the jade toned woman on the bed before him for several quite minutes before he was jolted out of his trance by Shego slowly reaching out and placing her hand over his. Saito squeezed her hand as she opened her eyes.

Shego coughed and cleared her throat, "How long have I been out?"

Saito replied, "Not long a couple of hours."

Shego nodded, "I wasn't able to find out where Shishio is."

Saito spoke, "It's fine, Himura, Okina, and I found out where he is."

Shego coughed, "So am I the only one who got laid out?"

Saito chuckled, "No Aoshi messed Okina up pretty good."

Shego nodded and was silent for a moment before she spoke again, "That walking fat ass wasn't human."

Saito cleared his throat a bit, "We know… or at least we know what you fought was a robot or android… it might not have been Iwanbo. We sent the parts to be analyzed by some of our people, but it's really advanced."

Shego closed her eyes and nodded, "You should have the princess contact the nerdlinger and get have him take a look at it."

Saito nodded, "We would prefer to keep this advanced stuff for ourselves, but we probably won't be able to get too far without someone with his level of expertise."

Shego quirked an eyebrow at the statement, "That wouldn't be to just keep ahead in the electronics department would it?"

Saito turned his head toward the side and was silent for a moment before speaking, "Let's just say… that we want to make sure the next Nintendo and Playstation don't have too much competition from the next X-Box."

Shego smirked, "What are you guys up to?"

Saito was quite for a long time before speaking, "We want to remain on open and friendly terms with the West, but we can no longer depend upon them for security."

Shego leaned back, "I see the Prince has some brass balls if he's planning what it sounds like he's planning, but how can you talk about fighting for yourselves and still bring the sidekick back into all of this?"

Saito leaned back into his chair and lit a cigarette placed it in his mouth and spoke, "We didn't bring the sidekick. We brought Himura, and he brought the princess. He changed here. More than you or I can ever know. I didn't know him before, but I know what he was like here, and let me tell you something someone that he acted like can't go through what he did and come out even close to being the way they were. At least not at first anyway. Besides Himura isn't our last hope… if he fails I step in.

Shego was silently stunned and waited a second before speaking, "I'm surprised at you Saito here I thought you liked the kid, but it sounds like you'll just sit back and let Shishio kill him."

Saito smirked, "Like… is a strong word. I respect his abilities and what he accomplished during the war, but I would only rescue him if it wouldn't endanger my mission."

Shego gave him a sad smile, "Christ you can be cold blooded… What happened with you and Kamatari?"

Saito looked down, "I captured him."

Shego's smile brightened, "Captured? Not Killed? I thought you got what you wanted from him."

Saito shook his head, "Kamatari isn't evil he's a weak willed fool, and besides there is the chance we've been lied to about Shishio's location."

Shego ignored the second part of the sentence and smirked at Saito while at the same time giving him a small pout, "Should I feel jealous?"

Saito scoffed, "Go to sleep."

* * *

When Ron arrived with Henya he led the pale man down to the medical facility and turned him over to Megumi so she could examine him. He then found Sensei in the conference room where the old man briefed him. Kim walked in just as their discussion was finishing.

"I've finally convinced Misao to go to bed and she is resting."

Ron nodded, "Good job KP. She might still be in pain but she'll feel a bit after getting some sleep."

Sensei smiled and spoke, "Indeed she will. Now Ron-kun what is Henya's status?"

Ron proceeded to tell them what had happened in his brief battle with his former comrade, "Anyway after I removed this chip he regained his control over himself. Kim, could you ask Wade to analyze this when he checks the other stuff?"

The redhead nodded, "Sure, we should go check with Megumi and see what she can tell us about his physical conditions and see if she can give us some samples that Wade can analyze."

Ron nodded, "Sensei could you fill in Saito while KP and I go talk to Megumi?"

The old man nodded and the two teenagers headed to the infirmary.

Henya sat emaciated on an examination table with his purple tented skin exposed from the waste up. He let a pained and wearied sigh from his scarred lips. He held his head to try and stop the throbbing that wracked his mind. He startled as Megumi entered the room and made her way over to him. She handed him a pill with a sympathetic smile.

(This should help your headache. That chip forced your brain to operate it and your body in a very odd way, and now your head wants some payback.)

The man nodded, (Thank you… I've seen you before… during the war you were here with the general.)

Megumi nodded, (Yes I was in command of the medical staff of the army. You may call me Megumi.)

Henya nodded, (Henya… but you knew that…well doc how bad is it?)

Megumi shifted, (Well there has been much focused forced mutation around your skeletal and muscle systems, and you have been vastly undernourished. The good news is that it does appear possible to reverse the mutation, but we don't know exactly how to do that just yet or how long it will take. Until then we will have to keep you on a very specialized diet so you don't get to heavy for your bones and ligaments.)

Henya sat silent for a moment, (My skin and face?)

Megumi shifted a little nervously, (Your skin has changed as a mixed result of malnutrition and the gene manipulation. It should regain a more healthy color as your diet progresses and if it doesn't automatically return to its natural color when we have reversed the genetic manipulation we should be able to get it to return with medication. Your face… It will be hard to return it to exactly how it looked, but plastic surgery these days can accomplish amazing feats. You'll look close to how you used to.)

Henya peered at her with tired eyes, (Close hmm… I doubt that… but when I joined the service I always knew something like this could happen. At least my mother won't have to see me like this.)

Megumi placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke in as reassuring a manner as possible, (I know things might seem bleak right now, but they will get better you just have to be strong. I'll be there helping you, and the general will straighten things out with the higher ups. When this is all over you'll be free to do whatever you want.)

Henya nodded, (… Thank you. What happens now?)

(We will start your treatments here tomorrow and as soon as our operation against Shishio is over I'll take you to our high tech medical facility in Tokyo.)

At that point the door opened and Ron and Kim walked in. Henya stood shakily and tried to give Ron a salute before he faltered and stumbled into Megumi's arms. She helped him back onto his bed and laid him on his back.

Henya gave a light groan, "Forgive me sir I'm in poor shape right now. My head is killing me."

Ron gave the man a forced smile, "You don't have to apologize to me Henya. I understand your circumstances. Anyway I'd like to introduce you to a good friend of mine. This is Kim Possible."

Kim stepped forward and gave a small bow to the man, "It's good to know that you're going to get better, and it's nice to meet you."

The man's marred features morphed into a twisted smile, "Nice to meet you too. I see the general still likes to hang around with beautiful young women."

Ron's face paled a bit before he gave a nervous laugh, "Ha Ha. Henya's just trying to get me into trouble for beating him earlier."

Kim gave Ron a piercing look before giving an impressive fake smile, "Relax Ron."

Ron rubbed the back of his head and nodded before he turned to Henya and spoke in a serious tone, "Henya, I'm sorry to force you to talk about this right now but anything you can tell us would be really helpful."

The man sighed tiredly, "I understand. I can't tell you much about specific operations. Shishio is always surrounded by Hoji and his lover Yumi. Hoji runs all the day to day operations and Yumi serves as a kind of handmaiden. Shishio gives orders on specific actions he wants done on military matters and he also oversees the training of his men in combat. Most of the time he is surrounded by Seta Sojiro, Usui Uonuma, and Yukyuzan Anji. Sojiro is Shishio's right hand man… well boy really. Be weary of him sir he is incredibly skilled he could easily have been in the Shinsingumi or been a Hitokiri. There is something very disturbed in him… something broken. Usui is blind but deadly, he serves as Shishio's bodyguard and he is always shadowing him, but Usui only decided to serve Shishio with his understanding that Usui would someday try to kill him and take over the operation. So you might be able to convince him to help you. Anji is an odd member of the group. He is a fallen monk. He joined because of the rage he holds for those that fought in the revolution and caused innocents to suffer. He wants to cleanse this world.

Ron nodded, "Thanks. Do you know why he chose Hiei?"

Henya laughed, "You already know sir. He chose Hiei as his base because that is where your headquarters were when you changed Japan. In a way he really admires you. He has become much stronger since the days of the revolution. The fire that damaged his body caused a lot of damage to his nervous system. He no longer feels pain and his strength has increased tenfold. However, it also caused his body to lose its ability to regulate its temperature. He can't fight for very long before he overheats and has to cool down.

Kim questioned, "That's great we'll just have to cause him to exert himself and let his condition to our work for us. Right?

Ron shook his head, "In a sword fight that involves two people of equal skill a fight can last a very long time. However Shishio and I were equals before his accident and now he had increased strength and that could make him better than me. In a sword fight between two unequal opponents the outcome is generally resolved in under a minute. For some reason I think Shishio will last longer than that."

* * *

**AN: Good lord! Sorry this has taken to long to get out, but school mixed with writes, rewrites, starting over from scratch, and some summer courses have really slowed this down. Anyway this chapter is in the books and I can start on the next one. The final battle starts next time. Read and review please. Thanks ahead of time.**


End file.
